


Shadow Tide

by Kretolus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, High Fantasy, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 50,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kretolus/pseuds/Kretolus
Summary: It has been over a milenium, since the last Shadow Tide swept from the north into the civilized realms, bringing death and destruction. Most have already forgotten those days, thinking the great evil finally defeated. And now tensions rise, as the king of the human kingdom of Katachuria, propelled by greed, turnes his eyes towards his neighbours.





	1. Frostbite

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a High Fantasy AU of Overwatch, set in a world that came out a weird mixture of Overwatch, the real, and random fantasy worlds.  
> You can expect cliches, fantasy tropes, and general fantasy fun.  
> I do hope you will enjoy!

Mercy sighed, adjusting her position in the saddle, and desperately trying to pull the thick fur she was wearing tighter around herself. A cold wind pierced through her body, causing her to shudder, bringing the hopelessness of her mission to the forefront of her mind. Only the sharp, jagged slopes of the Shiverpeaks, still barely visible through the thickening snowfall, kept her mind focused.

“We’re approaching the pass.” A familiar voice sounded, its tone raised to pierce through the howling wind. Fareeha Amari, her trusted companion and protector. Mercy turned to the woman, the knight’s face barely visible between the layers of furs. A protection that seemed useless, against the harsh weather. “It’s not far to Kalaallt now.”

“That’s if we manage to cross.” Another voice, Rogers, captain of their entourage. A ten man escort, too small, and very much unprepared for the journey they had to make. “The scouts have not come back, as far as we know, we’re walking right into an ambush.” He scoffed. “Crossing this far south was a mistake.”

“Crossing anywhere else would have been as dangerous.” Fareeha responded, almost having to yell as the wind picked up. “Here. there is at least a chance we won’t run into the barbarians. The Ice Queen has an interest to keep this area clear, to trade with the Zan-Eth further south.”

“Not on this side of the mountains!” The captain exclaimed. “She couldn’t care less if our people die.”

“This mission was suicide.” Mercy interjected, causing both of them to turn their heads towards her. “I’m sorry to have brought this on you.”

“It was the King’s order.” Fareeha snarled. “We should never have come here. Even if we get to Kalaallt, this alliance is a joke.”

“It was the King’s order.” Rogers repeated. “You either follow, or hang, knight.”

Fareeha laughed bitterly. “We may yet hang, captain. When the Ice Queen hears our ‘offer’, she will not be pleased. That is if the barbarians don’t slaughter us on the way.” She looked to the sky. “Or we don’t freeze in the blizzard.”

“Then we will die in the King’s name, and loyal to Katachuria.” The soldier responded sternly.

“Let’s just focus on getting through.” Mercy said, turning her gaze towards the pass. “The quicker we do, the safer we’ll be.”

Their horses trudged through the deep snow, shivering from both the cold and tiredness. The landscape they had passed was desolate, the constant whiteness hurtful for their eyes, the piercing frost continuously biting at their bodies. Only the occasional shelter in a form of an icy cave on the way. Avala was a harsh land, and deadly for the unprepared. Especially for the humans of Katachuria, whom the Ice Queen did not look favourably upon.

They were halfway through the pass, when Rogers suddenly stopped his horse. Fareeha was about to ask him what was wrong, when she heard a muted gurgle coming from the man, before he slumped off his horse, a shaft of an arrow protruding from his neck, its fletching moving in the wind. The knight drew her sword, a curved sabre. “Ambush!” She yelled. “Onward, hurry through the pass, it’s our only chance.” She ordered, spurring her horse into a gallop.

Hooves thundered against the frozen ground as they surged forward. The blizzard picked up, smothering them with fresh snow, and piercing with cold, but they were grateful for the protection it offered. The strong wind would cause arrows to miss their marks, and the thick snowfall would shroud their movements from the archers.

A scream sounded behind her and Fareeha whipped her head around, seeing one of the soldiers being thrown out of his saddle by a massive, gray wolf. She cursed under her breath, turning forward again, just in time to see another wolf bounding through the snow towards her, with unsettling speed. She pointed her left hand, and the limb got engulfed in flame for a moment, before the energy condensed into a ball, and soared towards the beast, searing into it. The wolf let out a pained whine, before falling lifeless into the snow.

Mercy was clutching her staff with both hands, as she hurled a bolt of condensed light into a barbarian approaching on horseback. Her weapon, the Caduceus, was carved from a piece of Lanean wood, a white material especially well suited to channeling healing energies. Two serpents coiled their way up its shaft, and it was topped with a pair of spread angelic wings. A powerful artifact to bolster her magic, and to serve as a symbol of her status as priestess of Ilá. Mercy turned back towards the soldiers, sending another missile to barely save one of them from an axe to the head, only for a wolf to leap onto him a moment later. From their small escort only two men remained, fighting desperately, their shields bearing marks of claws, axes and spears. She felt her heart sink. So much senseless death.

“Mercy!” Fareeha yelled, bringing her horse closer, and snapping the woman’s attention towards her. “Eyes front. Focus on getting out alive.” She knew what was going on in the medic’s head, and she needed her focused, if they were to have any chance of survival. “There will be time to mourn later.”

Mercy swallowed and nodded, spurring her horse, and leaning into its mane, one of her hands letting go of her staff and grabbing back onto the reigns.

Fareeha barely heard the screams behind her, as the wind howled in her ears. She slowed her horse slightly, letting Mercy ride ahead of her, making herself the target. It was her duty to protect the healer, and although thoughts of failure caused panic to stir in her heart, she swore she will try her best to save the woman.

Mercy looked back at her, and her eyes went wide. “Fareeha!” She yelled, pointing behind her with her staff.

The knight felt it too, and twisted in her saddle, just in time to drive her sabre into the wolf that lunged at her. Still, the weight and momentum of the beast smashing into her, sent her from her saddle, and into the snow below.

“Fareeha!” She heard Mercy yell, and she focused her strength to push the corpse of her, slowly getting to her feet.

Panic surged in her once again, as she saw Mercy now riding back towards her. “Run!” She yelled. “I’ll try and hold them but you must leave!”

But it was too late, out of the blizzard another wolf bounded through the snow, and leaped at Mercy’s horse, its teeth embedding themselves deeply into the mount’s neck, causing it to rear and throw its rider onto the ground, before collapsing itself.

“Mercy!” Fareeha yelled, as she sprinted through the snow, sending a flaming bolt at the wolf on the way. She found the healer getting to her feet, leaning heavily on her staff. She run over to her, pulling her into a quick embrace, not caring if she was overstepping her boundaries, before releasing her. “You must go. There is still a chance.”

“I’m not leaving you.” Came the reply, the determination in the healer’s voice unable to fully hide the quiver of fear.

Fareeha was about to reply when a spear landed right next to them. The knight turned, sending a bolt of fire at the barbarian that threw it, but he lifted his shield in time to deflect the blow. She heard the distinctive crackle of Mercy’s light ray, but the mage had as much luck in hitting as her. They stood back to back, surrounded by the barbarian horde, the circle steadily tightening around them, the wall of shields kept up, diminishing their chances further.

“Gods.” Fareeha said, accepting her death. The barbarians were too many, and while she emerged victorious after facing overwhelming numbers before, this time the terrain, the weather and the animals were against her as well. She felt Mercy’s back press harder against her, her charge, the one she was meant to protect, but failed. She turned her head to the side. “Mercy, before we die, I-” The words got stuck in her throat, but she forced herself to say them. There would be no other occasion. “I want you to know that-”

A loud roar sounded, giving pause to both the women, and the barbarians surrounding them, they all looked around for the source of the sound, the wolves behind them growling. Then out of the blizzard, a giant shape came leaping, landing in front of the barbarian line, kicking up the fresh snow into the air. An abominable snowman, its white fur flowing in the wind. It lifted itself on its massive arms, before rearing again, and smashing into the barbarians, causing chaos among their ranks.

Before many of them could react, another sound came rolling across the pass. Ground shook from the thundering of hooves, and a loud, cluttering that almost muted it, and the howling of the wind. As the barbarians were closing on the pair of women, into view came several horsemen, their lances piercing the savages with ease. Every rider wore black, plate armor, the helmet stylized to have the pivot point for the visor turn into spread dragon wings. To the bottoms of their backs, attached were a pair of wings, a simple wooden frame curved at the top, with long, black feathers connected to it, fluttering in the wind causing the loud cluttering noise.

Mercy and Fareeha stood stunned, as they watched their sudden saviours cut down the enemy. 

“Who are they?” Mercy asked, turning to the other woman.

Fareeha shook her head. “I don’t know. But they don’t look like Avalan forces.”

One of the black riders broke off their attack, and moved towards them, stopping and getting of their mount not far from the women. This knight’s armor was different, its edges coated with gold, no doubt a symbol of status. Fareeha stepped between them and Mercy, her blade raised defensively. The knight held up their hand, before taking of their helmet, a sea of long, black hair spilling from it and revealing a woman’s face, with mocha colored skin, marred by a long, deep scar, stretching across her cheek and over her left eye, the blue iris clouded with a white mist of blindness. Her other eye was studying them carefully, however, as she took a step forward, raising her hand in a defensive gesture again. “Peace, travelers.” She said, her voice commanding and stern. “We’ve come to aid you.”

“Who are you?” Fareeha asked, her muscles tensing at the stranger’s approach.

“I am Kathryn Tirel, captain of the Zan-Eth Imperial Guard.” She responded, stopping in her tracks, her hand falling to her side.

Fareeha’s eyes went wide, and she felt a gentle pull on her shoulder, as Mercy gave her a signal to calm down, stepping from behind her. “Zan-Eth Imperial Guard?” The healer asked. “You’re Dragon Knights.”

Tirel nodded. “You will come with us. We will escort you to Kalaallt. From there you can continue to your destination.”

“Is that an order, captain?” Mercy asked, calmly, her hand still resting calmingly on Fareeha’s shoulder.

“It is.” The soldier replied sternly. “I’ve been ordered to bring you back, so you’ll either cooperate, or be brought in chains.”

“There is no need.” Mercy said, taking a step forward, and extending her hand towards the woman. “Thank you for your timely intervention, captain. You and your knights saved our lives.”

Tirel shook her head, before taking the woman’s hand. “It is not me you should thank. It was our Immortal Emperor, who sent us to aid you.”

Fareeha and Mercy exchanged a confused glances. “How did he know we were going to be in trouble?” Fareeha asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

The captain shrugged. “He is the Immortal Emperor.” She answered, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Another knight rode up, leading Fareeha’s horse, that run off after she was thrown out of her saddle. Tirel put her helmet back on, as the rider passed the reigns to Fareeha. “Come.” She said. “We ride on.” She climbed onto her horse, and looked at the women expectantly.

Fareeha looked to Mercy, receiving a slight shrug in return, before she climbed onto Fareeha’s horse, her protector climbing to sit behind her in the saddle. As soon as they got on, the captain turned her horse towards the exit from the pass, and rode off, the two women following close behind.

The rest of the knights soon assembled, riding behind them in rows of two. The blizzard started to dissipate, revealing the full strength of the unit to be not more than twenty strong, and Fareeha couldn’t help but admire their efficiency in clearing out a much larger barbarian horde so quickly. Most riders were equipped with a long lance, and a triangular shield, with a golden dragon on a black background on it, its wings spread wide. She shuddered, bringing her fur tighter around herself, when she noticed that seemingly the only protection the knights have from a weather, were dotted leopard furs splayed loosely across their shoulders and backs, between their armor and wings. One of the knights in the pair right behind them was the banner carrier, carrying a long pole with the flag attached to it. The black fabric had its edges sawn over with golden thread, and had a golden dragon in flight, spewing fire from its mouth as the centerpiece.

“Fareeha.” Mercy’s quiet voice snapped her attention back towards the woman, and she leant in closer. “What do you make of this situation?”

“It’s strange. How did they know we would be crossing here, now?” She whispered, throwing a cautious glance at the captain in front of them.

“It is terribly convenient.” The healer responded. “I suppose we will have to wait and see what happens.”

“I will do my best to protect you, Mercy.” Fareeha said, with determination, the closeness of failure still heavy on her mind.

Mercy leaned back slightly, pressing a bit more into the knight, letting herself relax, and unknowingly causing Fareeha to blush. “I know. Let’s hope you won’t have to.”

A loud thud sounded next to them, causing their horse to buck, nearly throwing them off, before they managed to calm it down. The women turned towards the source of the noise, and noticed the abominable snowman from before, shaking its fur from the snow it kicked up, before jaunting on all fours over to them. Fareeha’s hand instinctively went to her sword, but she paused, noticing Tirel had stopped her horse in front of them, and seemed to be waiting expectantly for the beast to come over.

The snowman slowed, one of his massive arms reaching for a small pouch it carried strapped to its chest, and it fiddled with it for a moment. Mercy gasped quietly as it pulled out a small pair of spectacles, and fitted them on its nose, blinking a few times and walking over to the knight.

“Seems that your emperor was right, Captain Tirel.” He said, his voice deep, and surprisingly refined. He looked over at the two women. “There really was someone here, in need of help, no less.”

“Of course.” The captain responded seriously.

“Riight.” The snowman said, before grunting and walking over to the two women. As he neared, Mercy had to use a calming spell on their mount, to keep it from running. “Let me be the first to, well, properly welcome you to Avala.” The yeti said, his voice cheerful and gentle, as he extended his arm towards them. “My name is Winston, I serve Queen Azhea, ruler of this realm.”

“I am Mercy of Ellander.” The healer said, her hand barely managing to squeeze of the snowman’s fingers. “And this is my protector, Fareeha Amari, a knight of Helix.” She gestured to the woman behinder, who also ‘shook’ the extended arm.

The started moving again, and Winston trudged along their horse. “Where are you headed?”

“Kalaallt.” Mercy responded, offering the yeti a smile. “We carry an offer from our king.”

Winston hummed in thought, before looking up the healer. “It better be a good one then. It is no mystery that Queen Azhea dislikes the Raths.”  
Mercy nodded solemnly. “Yes, I do not hold much hope for success.”

“We shall see.” Winston smiled reassuringly. “Perhaps Weyd will favour you.”

“With our offer, we would need the favour of all the Gods, and twice over.” Fareeha said sternly, clearly annoyed by the concept. “I will count it as a success if we don’t provoke a war.” She sighed, dropping her gaze to the snow below.

“I see.” The yeti responded, before turning his head forward as they continued along the pass in silence.


	2. Emperor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second of the three chapters I had prewritten before posting the story.  
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos already!  
> Enjoy!

After making it through the pass, Mercy and Fareeha were taken to the Zan-Eth camp, set nearby. From the distance, Fareeha counted at least another thirty knights around campfires, and about twice that number of various camp followers and servants, busying themselves with pitching tents, or preparing food. A sense of uneasiness came over her, as they neared the camp. Not much was known about the ways of Katachuria’s southern neighbours, and the information Fareeha had, was often conflicted. She had met a few of the former Dragon Knights, turned errant to offer aid in other kingdoms, and they had always been honorable and helpful. However, from as far as she could remember, the tales of the Zan-Eth spread by the king’s men were less than favourable, often portraying them as ruthless, self-centered, and, above all, Teth worshipers. How anyone could worship the shadow god, she never understood, but caution had always caused her to avoid the subject when talking to any Dragon Knight.

As they crossed the camp’s border, a pleasant sense of warmth overcame them, a stark contrast to the usual unrelenting cold of Avala. Both Fareeha and Mercy felt the tingle of magic, permeating the area, no doubt responsible for the change in temperature.

A few steps in, and Mercy already had to take off her fur, revealing the simple, plain white robes of a healer, and Fareeha followed her example, rolling her shoulders at the lost weight, the occasional plate, reinforcing her leather armor, glistening in the setting sun.

Captain Tirel dismounted in front of a large, regal, black tent with golden stripes, and turned to them. “Wait here.” She said simply, before entering the tent.

Fareeha got off the horse, and assisted Mercy in getting down as well. The healer looked her in the eyes for a moment before turning her gaze to the snowy ground. “Uhm… Fareeha?”

“Yes?” The knight responded, a lump forming in her throat, as she suspected where this was going.

“You… you were about to tell me something. You know, when…” Mercy paused, as her mind went back to the battle, thoughts of how close they were to death still lingering.

“Yeah…” Fareeha said, rubbing her neck, and blushing furiously. “I uh…” She looked at the ground, fidgeting slightly. “It’s just…”

“The Emperor wishes to see you.” A sudden voice snapped their attention, and they noticed Tirel standing by the tent’s entrance, holding her helmet under her arm. “You may enter.”

Mercy glanced back at her protector, before moving towards the tent, and Fareeha followed, offering a silent thanks for the captain’s impeccable timing.

The room was spacious, the hardened, compressed snow floor cracking slightly underfoot. A roaring fire burned in the middle, providing light, and adding to the magicly warmed atmosphere. A very comfortable looking bed stood by the far wall, and by it, a set of armor rested on a stand. Its golden plates etched with intricate patterns and lined with black and red runes, forming, no doubt powerful, enchantments. A table covered in food was positioned on one side of the tent, four ornate chairs next to it, one of them much more lavish, inlaid with gold, its seating covered with red velvet.

From it a figure raised when they entered. The man was very tall, and well build, clearly no stranger to physical training. He sported a full, black, neatly and shortly trimmed beard, fitting well on his handsome, well chiseled face. His hair was cut short, graying slightly at the sides. He looked fifty at most, perhaps slightly older.

He wore a knee length tunic, made from blackened silk, a golden dragon embroidered on his chest, in a same posture as on his warriors’ shields. A simple belt circled his waist, its golden buckle shaped like a scale. Black trousers disappeared into tall, black leather boots.

On his head, the crown, a symbol of his status. A purplish-black obsidian band, its edges lined with gold. A dragon, from the same material, its wings spread and arched backwards, was the center piece. Its chest was puffed out, and head raised proudly, its maw opened as if to roar. The eyes, made of fire opals, looked as if they had stars trapped inside them. The contour of the beast was lined with gold.

Despite his outfit being much less lavish and colorful that the Katachurians were used to from their monarchs and nobles, the man simply exuded royalty and authority. It seemed to permeate even his simplest gestures.

He studied them carefully as they entered, his brown eyes reflecting the fire, and Mercy felt as if his gaze pierced right into her soul, easily able to uncover even the deepest secrets. She humbly lowered her head and looked at the floor, as they stopped at the entrance, awaiting his invitation. Fareeha glanced worriedly at her charge, before looking back at their host.

The emperor’s gaze softened, and he took a step towards them. “Ah, you must be our guests.” His voice was deep and calm, well projected. He offered them a smile. “Come in. I am Edhen, leader of the Zan-Eth.” He gestured to the table. “Come rest and eat. You are no doubt tired from your journey.”

Mercy curtsied, leaning on her staff, and Fareeha bowed reluctantly. “Thank you, Your Majesty.” The healer said. “I am Mercy of Ellander, and this is my companion and protector, Fareeha Amari, also known as Pharah, a knight of Helix. It is an honor to meet you.”

“An honor, is it?” The emperor asked curiously, gesturing for them to sit, as he moved back towards his chair. “And why is it, an honor, exactly, hmm?”

Mercy paused, glancing at Fareeha, who seemed to be as clueless as she. “I’m sorry, Majesty.” She said. “I’m not sure I understand.”

Edhen sat down, leaning back in his chair, and Mercy took the chair opposite of him, Fareeha sitting on her right. “A sense of feeling honored in one’s presence must stem from somewhere. I am simply curious, where from. Have you heard much of me?”

Mercy cleared her throat, caught off guard by the question. “I have not, Your Majesty. In fact, the information about your empire is sparse in Katachuria.”

“Indeed?” The emperor smirked, picking up a golden goblet. “Please, eat.” He said, before taking a sip. “Was it simply my status then, that made you feel honored?” He set the vessel back on the table, and continued before Mercy had a chance to respond. “Strange how that works. I believe it is deeds that should ensure respect, not hereditary titles. A person should be judged by their own merit, not those of their ancestors. Isn’t that right, Fareeha Amari, knight of Helix?”

The woman almost choked on the piece of food in her mouth, barely managing to swallow it, before looking up at the man, who watched her reaction with undisguised curiosity. She studied him for a moment, looking for any sign that he actually knew how she felt about this. How she had always been compared to her mother in her youth, and how long it took her to crawl out of that shadow. The question seemed almost too specific, and the fact that it was aimed at her, only made her more suspicious. But then again, how would an emperor of a different kingdom know of such a thing?

“I believe so, Sire.” She responded calmly, having collected herself fully. She glanced over at Mercy, and if the expression on the healer’s face was any indication, she had taken the question the same way Fareeha had.

“I’m glad we are in agreement.” Edhen smiled, before taking another sip from his goblet. He turned back to the healer. “So, Mercy of Ellander, Priestess of Ilá I’m curious. Why use that name?”

“It was given to me at the monastery.” She responded, taking a sip of wine that Fareeha poured for her. “I was left there as an infant, and my parents didn’t leave any identity.” Her mood soured slightly at the thought.

“Intriguing.” The emperor said, nodding slightly. “What was it like growing up in Ellander? It has been some time since I’ve been there. Is mother Nenneke the head priestess still?”

“Indeed.” Mercy nodded, smiling at the memory of the caring woman. “Ilá seemed to have blessed her with a long life. A reward for her service, no doubt.”

“No doubt.” The emperor smirked slightly, and nodded.

“She had taught me much of what I know. And growing up in the monastery was interesting. People were coming and going, many of them eager to share their stories with a curious child.” Mercy recalled. Her memories from Ellander were mostly pleasant, the bad ones usually involving having to clean up as punishment. Mostly for sneaking off with a book or two from the monastery’s library.

Mercy went into more detail on her life in the monastery, prompted by the emperor’s questions. The man seemed genuinely curious, as he absorbed the information, often offering additional questions. Both Mercy and Fareeha were quite surprised by his cheerful attitude, their own Kings usually avoiding talking to anyone less than an influential noble, and often emphasising their own superiority.

Yet, somehow, Edhen managed to keep his aura of authority, while engaging in loose conversation with them. There was still something that didn’t quite sit right with the women however, as the man had a very distinct feel about him, that they couldn’t quite place.

“You have been quiet, Fareeha Amari. Have you no stories from your childhood to share?” The question threw the knight out of her musings. Despite having heard it all before, she had always enjoyed the sound of Mercy’s melodic voice, and got lost in it. Again. 

She became slightly flustered, before she managed to collect herself, swallowing the last bite of food and replying. “The life in the Citadel was simply not as exciting, Sire. It was endless training, preparation for my duties.”

The Citadel was a massive, ancient hold in the Badlands, Katachuria’s southernmost province. Originally built as a staging point and fortress against the dragons in the south, a few hundred years before the Zan-Eth empire was formed, and the beasts stopped being seen. Now it was the main temple of Helix, the indestructible bulwark a symbol of protection and safety, fitting both the goddess and the knights that settled there, serving in her name. A prosperous city of Cairo sprung up around it, a shining jewel in the unrelenting desert around.

“Ah, the Citadel.” The emperor mused. “Such a fortress would have been better used up north, would it not?”

Fareeha eyed the man cautiously for a moment. While the hold would see much more action and be much more useful to keep the dark forces in the north in check, it was also the main defensive structure in the south, where, in the eyes of many, it ensured the peace with the Zan-Eth. Not wanting to risk offending the emperor with such a remark, she decided to go with another approach. “It is ancient.” She stated simply. “There is a reason it was built there, and it fulfilled its purpose well.”

The man smirked, as if expecting the answer. “Oh yes, to safeguard against the dragons. Savage beasts, daring to fly over the territories once theirs, but taken from them with iron by ‘heroes’ of old.” His smirk turned into a sad smile as he spoke. “A magic resistant fortress, to serve as a staging point, to slaughter their young and smash their eggs. How glorious.” There was a deep sense of sadness in his tone, but when he looked up at them from his goblet, his gaze was cold and face stony. “No doubt there are songs still being sung about that.” He said dryly, before standing up suddenly, and moving towards where his armor stood.

Fareeha and Mercy exchanged confused glances, and after the uncomfortable silence dragged on, the emperor having his back to them, running his finger over the runes on his armor, the healer gestured slightly with her head towards the man. Fareeha sighed and cleared her throat. “I apologize if I offended, Sire. It was not my intention.”

A long sigh escaped the emperor’s lips, and he turned back towards them, his features softer. “No, it is I who should apologize.” He said gently, moving back towards the table. “It is sometimes easy to forget, that…” He paused as he sat down, before leaning back and getting himself more comfortable. “Well, no matter.” He smiled. “I was told you were on a diplomatic mission to Kalaallt. The climate here is harsh, and you seem unprepared. Has Otton lost his senses completely, to send you on this journey so unprepared?”

Mercy lowered her gaze to the table, unsure what to say, caught of guard by the remark about the king. Fareeha, however, seemed ready to finally speak her mind on the matter. “We were sent on this mission, because Mercy openly spoke up against some of the laws the king has been setting. And because she is well regarded by many, it did not sit well with him. Add to that the fact that we are both magic users, and therefore not exactly welcome in Katachuria recently… Here we are. As is God King’s will.” She snarled.

Edhen frowned. “God King?”

“It is what he had taken to calling himself.” Mercy spoke, looking at the man. “He had started a movement that claims the Gods exist merely in ancient stories, and worshiping them is foolishness, especially when his power is ‘material and visible’.”

“It’s the same movement that places him as an object of worship. And blames whatever evil on magic users. Be it demons from the north, or shortening lifespans. Many mages were forced to flee, and are concentrating in enclaves like Ellander, or the Free City of Numbani.” Fareeha added. “But if the purges start, those places will not be safe for long.”

“This is troubling news.” The emperor said, nodding lightly. “Seems Otton is continuing the Rath tradition of insanity, and turning the Gods away from his people.” He ran his hand over his beard a few times, and sighed. “Zurich was my next destination anyway, perhaps I will manage to make him listen to reason.” He paused for a moment, and took another sip from his goblet. “For now, however, you should get some rest. Kalaallt is still over half a day away, your journey was not easy thus far.”

“It could have ended already, were it not for your knights.” Mercy said, gratitude clear in her voice. “We thank you for sending them to aid us, Your Majesty.”

The emperor hummed, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. “Don’t mention it, I merely followed the will of the Gods. I’m glad they arrived in time.”

The healer nodded, but her lips turned into a small frown. “A pity that they were too late to save the others.” She felt Fareeha’s worried glance on her, the warrior knowing well how loss of good life affected her. The soldiers that died protecting them were good men, and loyal to the kingdom.

“A pity, indeed.” The emperor said, his eyes focused on his goblet, as he rolled it in his fingers. “But perhaps a payment was demanded.” He shifted his gaze to Mercy, looking her straight in the eyes. “Payment to the one that keeps the wheel spinning, for a debt still left unpaid.” Fareeha glanced at Mercy in confusion, the words making no sense to her. The healer however seemed to understand them, staring wide-eyed at the man, her face completely drained of color. After a moment of tense silence, the emperor smiled warmly and leaned back, turning his eyes to Fareeha. “Or perhaps you were just lucky. It was their job to protect you, and they have succeeded.” He took one last sip from his goblet, tilting it far, before placing it on the table and standing up. Amari stood up as well, and Mercy followed but a moment later, color slowly returning to her face, as she managed to collect herself. “No matter the reason, they have given their lives to protect you, so honor their sacrifice by making sure it is not in vain, hmm?” Fareeha bowed her head, and Mercy gave him a nod and a sad smile. The emperor also nodded, before turning towards the tent’s entrance. “Captain Tirel.” He called out.

A moment later the knight strode in, slamming her fist over her heart and bowing deeply, then straightening out to stand at attention. “Yes, Lord Commander?”  
“Please escort our guests to their tent.” He said calmly.

The soldier clicked her boots, her plate armor clanging dully. “As you command.” She said, moving to hold the tent’s flap open, and giving an expectant look to the women.  
The emperor turned to them as well. “We shall leave shortly after dawn. I’d advise a good night’s sleep, to restore your strength.”

Mercy curtsied, and Fareeha bowed in gratitude. “Thank you for your hospitality, your Majesty.” The priestess said, but the emperor simply waved her off.

“It is the least I can do.” He said, smiling.

Tirel gestured outside, and the women left the tent. The captain bowed once again, before following them out.

The emperor sighed, left alone in the room. “The least I can do…” He repeated quietly. “For the Gods’ chosen.”


	3. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of the three prewritten chapters. Unfortunatelly you'll have to wait a bit longer for the next one!  
> Thank you to everyone who read the story so far, left kudos, commented or bookmarked!  
> Enjoy!

Tirel led them across the camp, and into one of the more spacious tents. She held the flap open, and gestured for them to go inside, following after them, but stopping at the entrance. “No one will disturb you here. If you require anything, ring the bell and a servant will come to you.” The captain said, simply.

“Thank you, Captain Tirel. Sleep well.” Mercy replied, offering the woman a small smile.

“You as well.” The woman nodded at her and then at Fareeha, before hitting her fist over her heart and bowing slightly, turning on her heel and leaving them alone.

Mercy sighed, letting the warmth of the inside envelop her, and she relaxed, her shoulders slumping. But when she turned, she noticed Fareeha watching her with a worried expression. She felt what question would come, and she automatically tensed up again.

“Mercy…” The knight started cautiously. “What did he mean about the debt? It didn’t make any sense to me.”

The healer exhaled a long sigh, lowering her head. The emperor mentioning it, caught her entirely by surprise, and she had no idea how the man could know about what she kept her most guarded secret. One shameful and dark, the blemish on her life. Unpleasant memories came flooding back, but a gentle touch on her shoulder managed to bring her back. She looked up to see Fareeha standing closer, a reassuring smile on her face. Part of her wanted to tell the woman, to finally share what weighed on her soul for so many years. But a different part was too afraid. But was it of letting the secret free, or the possibility that Fareeha would think less of her, or would not wish to travel with her anymore? She shook her head slowly, before looking back down at the floor. “I’m sorry Fareeha. I’m not ready to talk about it yet.” She spoke quietly.

“Alright.” The calm, warm tone of the knight’s voice made Mercy breathe a sigh of relief. “I won’t press you. But...” Fareeha gently guided the healer’s chin up, until their eyes meet. “I want you to know, that I’m here for you. And you can talk to me, about anything, okay?”

A small smile formed on Mercy’s face. “Thank you, Fareeha.” She said, before throwing her arms around the knight, and pulling her into an embrace.

Pharah was glad for the dim lighting of the tent, as her face turned red at the contact. She did, however, return the hug, and they held each other for a few moments. Then, the knight slowly pulled away, clearing her throat, just in case, to prevent her voice from breaking. “I’ll uh… I’ll go find my horse. I need my sleeping bag.”

Mercy tilted her head to the side slightly, and gave Fareeha a quizzical look. “Whatever for?”

Fareeha turned a shade of red darker, and cleared her throat again, pointing at the bed. “There is only one bed… And I’m more used to sleeping on the ground… so… I figured…”

When the knight pointed out the double bed, Mercy felt her cheeks getting slightly warmer. Through the years they’ve traveled together, they only shared beds or blankets for warmth, usually at Fareeha’s insistence, that she was not a very good person to sleep next to. The situation where one person would have to sleep on the floor, while the other was in bed, had not happened before however, mostly because Mercy’s reputation as a healer, would usually get comfortable lodgings for them both. The healer shook her head. “Don’t be silly. We can share the bed.”

Fareeha, although she wasn’t sure how, managed to turn even a darker red. In the past, she avoided sleeping in the same bed with Mercy, due to her occasional nightmares, after which she usually left the bed in a completely different position than she laid down in. But more recently her reasons have been quite different, as the respect and admiration she felt towards the healer, was slowly joined by physical and emotional attraction as well. One that she had tried fighting, but failed miserably. Getting romantically involved with the ones they were protecting was always heavily discouraged in her order. Each member of the Order of Helix, once bound to their charge, was meant to guard them at all costs. And while many raised the point that loving them would give them more determination in the fight, most believed that it would cause the knight to become imbalanced in combat, serving only to quicken their demise.

Mercy, clearly noticing her hesitation, placed her hand over her arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Come on, I insist. The bed looks very comfortable, and it has been days since we’ve got a proper rest.”

Fareeha held her gaze for a moment, and finally broke. “Fine. I suppose there is no harm in it.” She smiled.

### 

Mercy felt the knight shifting her position a few times, despite Fareeha trying to do it as gently as possible, to not disturb the healer. A few long minutes later, however, tiredness and the softness of the fur bedding overtook Pharah, her steady breathing gently breaking the silence in the room.

The priestess was not so fortunate, the realm of dream only drifting further away as she thought back to the emperor’s words. Her past came back to haunt her, here in the freezing land of Avala, a place she would least expect it.

When it finally got too much for her to handle, she slowly got out of bed, keeping her movements quiet and measured, to avoid waking the knight. Fareeha was usually a light sleeper, but over the years Mercy learned how to sneak away from her. The skill she practiced when making or ordering breakfast for them, or if she needed to relieve herself in the night.

She put on her outer robe, the white fabric flowing down her body, tightened her shoes and stepped outside. The snow creaked under her feet, and she was grateful for the magical heat that permeated the camp, as even imagining the biting cold they had experienced on her journey made her shudder.

The camp was mostly quiet, only a few servant running around, attending to their duties, as well as the sentries and knights patrolling the camp broke the silence, with clanking of armor, crunching of snow or hushed speaking. Mercy found one of the campfires near their tent to be unoccupied, and so she made her way to it, and sat down on a nearby log, staring into it. She had always found the dancing of the flames, and crackling of the wood to be calming, the memory of countless fireplaces at Ellander putting her mind at ease.  
She was too absorbed by the fire, to hear the footsteps moving towards her, and only the sound of a familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “Trouble sleeping?”

She jumped to her feet, turning to see the emperor standing beside her, two cups in his hands. “Your majesty.” She said, surprise clear in her voice, and she moved to curtsy.

“I am not your ruler, so how about we dispense with the formalities for now, hmm?” He said calmly, offering her a smile.

The healer could swear that in the darkness of the night, there seemed to be a dim aura of light surrounding the man. But perhaps it was just the light cast by the fire playing tricks on her. “As you wish, Sire.” She said, bowing her head.

The emperor nodded, and extended one of his hands, offering the cup to her. “Warm fjord grazer milk. It will make sleep come easier.”

“Thank you, Sire.” Mercy replied graciously, and took the cup.

The emperor gestured to the log she was sitting on before, and sat down himself.

The priestess followed his example, taking a sip of the drink the emperor gave her. The milk tasted sweet, and it spread pleasant warmth all over her body. She hummed in appreciation. She looked back into the fire, but after a few moments of silence, glanced at the emperor.

The man did not look away from the flame, but a smile formed on his face. “You have questions.” He stated simply.

Mercy blushed slightly, embarrassed at being so obvious, and turned back towards the fire. “I do.” She replied.

“Ask then.” He said, and took a sip from his cup. “Questions are, after all, the root of all knowledge.”

“How did you know…” She said quietly. “How did you know about what I did?”

“Tearing a soul out of the endless cycle, from the clutches of death, would cause quite the stir, don’t you think?” He smiled, turning his head to face her. “But to answer your question… Straight from the source, one might say.” He said calmly.

Mercy looked at him wide-eyed. “Gabriel…?”

The emperor shook his head. “No, not him. But the one to whom his soul should have gone.”

The healer knitted her brow. “You don’t mean to say…” She shook her head. “You mean Morag himself told you? But that’s impossible.”

“Much like breaking a soul free of the cycle, hmm?” He chuckled. “Morag did indeed tell me. In fact that was all he talked about for some time. Complained, really.” He smiled. “And let me tell you, that one can nag like the best of them.”

Mercy blinked repeatedly. She couldn’t quite comprehend how someone could talk about the God of Death so freely. Not to mention treating talking to a god as not that big of a deal. “So, let me get this straight.” She said, readjusting her position to face the man better. “The Morag, the God of Death and Keeper of the Cycle, told you about what I did?”  
The emperor chuckled. “Well, technically speaking, he didn’t mention your name, he just went on a rant about the event itself. Repeated rants, I should say. Many times using rather unpleasant words that I’d rather not repeat.”

The priestess examined him for a moment, a confused frown forming on her face. “If he didn’t tell you specifically about me, how did you know it was me?”

“Besides the fact he opposed saving you?” He asked, taking a sip from his cup. “It’s quite obvious really.” He waved his hand, gesturing to her. “Your soul glows very brightly, Mercy of Ellander, but there is a blemish on it, a dark spot right in the middle.” He looked her right in the eyes. “Running from your past only makes your secret the more dangerous. Such things do not like staying hidden for long.” He smiled, taking another sip and standing up. “Share it with those you trust, and they will be prepared to support you when it sees the light of day.” He nodded, turning away from her, as she stared into the fire contemplating his words. “In the meantime, you should rest. The milk really helps, trust me.”

Mercy turned to him, to try and stop him and ask more questions but he disappeared into the night, out of view. The healer sighed, her head filled with tumultuous thoughts and looked down at the cup she was holding. Staring at the thick, white liquid for a few minutes she reached a conclusion that a clear, fresh mind would be better to tackle these thoughts, and feeling the cloud of tiredness begin to settle over her brain, she decided to down the liquid in one, long gulp. A wave of warmth and incredible sleepiness overcame her, and she stumbled to her feet, shuffling into her tent, the cup standing discarded on the log she had been sitting on. She dropped her robes and climbed into the bed, her mind shutting down as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	4. Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is here, and a bit earlier than I anticipated!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read, commented and/or left kudos, I really appreciate it!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

“Mercy. Mercy wake up.” The soft calling of Fareeha’s voice, and the gentle shaking of her shoulders, pulled the priestess out of a peaceful slumber. A fact that she was very unhappy about. She let out an indignant grunt, swatting the knight’s hand away, and turning in the bed, pulling the thick, fur covers tighter over her.

Fareeha couldn’t help but chuckle, quite unused to the healer’s reaction. While calling Mercy a morning person would be a bit of a stretch, as she enjoyed a good sleep, and didn’t mind staying in bed if given the chance, when duty called, or when it was needed, there was never any complaining from the woman. Well, technically there was complaining, but she would be getting up and ready while doing it, instead of being unwilling to even leave the bed.

“Come on, we’re going to be leaving soon.” The knight said more firmly, shaking the woman again.

“Ughh… fine.” Mercy said groggily, barely managing to keep her eyes open, her eyelids feeling incredibly heavy. She sat up on the bed, and shook her head violently, trying to gain some semblance of consciousness. “By Ilá, that milk really did a number on me.”

“Milk?” Fareeha asked, confused.

“I couldn’t sleep last night.” Mercy explained, blinking away the sleepiness and raising from the bed to wash up and get ready for the road. “Emperor Edhen found me outside, and we talked for a bit. He offered me some fjord grazer milk to help with the sleep. And it did, all too well.”

“I… I see.” Fareeha said, feeling a tinge of jealousy and sadness, that Mercy chose to talk with an almost complete stranger, instead of her. The rational part of her brain dismissed this very quickly, because she knew that the healer wouldn’t want to wake her, likely didn’t get up in search of conversation, but rather to think, and because the Emperor somehow seemed to know her secret already. She knew Mercy well, after all. Perhaps not as well as an ever growing part of her would have wanted.

She didn’t realize she was staring at the floor, still sitting on the bed, until a gentle touch on her hand, threw her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Mercy sitting next to her, a serious expression on her face. “Fareeha. The next time we have some time, I… I want to share that secret with you.”

The knight’s features softened immediately, and she brought her other hand over the healer’s. “You know you don’t have to.”

Mercy nodded. “I want to. You deserve to know.” She offered the woman a small smile.

She received a smile of reassurance in return, and a gentle squeeze of her hand. “I appreciate that. Just do it, whenever you’re ready, okay?”

The priestess nodded again, looking into the knight’s eyes. “Thank you, Fareeha.”

### 

When they left her tent, much of the camp was already disassembled and packed onto carts, their wheels locked in place and with a runner attached to each pair, effectively turning them into sleighs. A multitude of people scampered about, loading stuff onto the carts, taking apart tents, or readying horses for the journey.

In the middle of the control chaos, Edhen stood in all his glory, his golden armor reflecting the rays of the morning sun, the light dancing playfully among the plates. The armor made him look even taller, towering over most others in the camp, and bulkier, although, somehow, it didn’t seem to restrain his movements, as indicating by the rather intense gesturing, as he was discussing something with Winston, the occasional booming laughter from either of them, echoing amidst the bustle of the camp. The emperor noticed the two women, and gestured for them to approach. Mercy and Fareeha exchanged a glance, and made their way towards them.

Edhen greeted them with a smile. “Good to see you’re awake, Mercy of Ellander and Fareeha Amari, knight of Helix. I trust you’ve slept well?”

“Yes, Your Majesty, thank you.” Mercy bowed her head graciously, and Fareeha offered a respectful nod of her own.

“Excellent. We need to depart shortly, I’d like to make it to Kalaallt before nightfall.” The emperor said, looking at the rising sun.

“That should not be a problem, Majesty.” Winston said, fixing his glasses. “If we make as good time as we did so far, we should have about an hour of daylight to spare.”

“Still, I am quite anxious to get going.” Edhen smiled. He turned and pointed his hand at one of the still set tents, and snapped his fingers, then marking a few different shapes in the air with them, and the whole building lurched off the ground, the canvas slipping off the scaffolding, and folding nicely, the wooden beams quickly disassembling and floating over to one of the carts.

Mercy was quite impressed with the performance, not to mention surprised. Although it may have looked easy, the spell must have been quite complex to do so many things and on so many different elements. While that itself was not that big a deal for most mages, especially those with some experience, one thing really stuck out for the priestess. In order to channel their powers for complicated spells, a wizard required a magical focus, usually a staff or a wand. Since magic wasn’t exactly natural for humans, they needed to attach themselves to the flow of magical energies in the world. Doing so, caused the power that left their bodies to be chaotic and uncontrolled, requiring something to direct it, bend it to the mage’s will. While some magic users, like Fareeha, didn’t have a very powerful attunement to the flowing mana, and therefore could use only simple spells, but safely and without need for foci, others needed them to not unleash their power drastically, and uncontrollably. A mage that lost control was extremely dangerous, and usually ended up dead, either out of necessity, or because they drained themselves out of magic completely. The emperor, however, didn’t seem to have a focus, at least not an obvious one. And yet he performed the spell as if it was nothing, and with the pieces of the tent still floating in the air over the cart, he moved on to the next one.

Fareeha was impressed by the performance as well, but when the emperor turned his side to her, and a glint of his armor reached her eye, she turned to examine it more closely. Her gaze was immediately drawn to the impressive shoulder pad. What she failed to see before, in the dim lighting of the tent, was a battle scene etched into the plate.

A flood of various servants of shadow, from orcs through demons to the massive behemoths occupied the lower part of the shoulder pad, the creatures wading in water, looking up at their enemy above them, shields raised, spears pointed, claws and teeth bared. Over them, the central point of the scene, were four figures.

One was a woman, her body seemingly made of flame, her arms outstretched in front of her, a beam of fire surging from them, and into the mass below.

Another, was a man, standing on top of a wave, water following the movement of his hands.

The third, was another woman, floating higher above them, a pair of wings on her back, and a halo over her head, her staff pointed down into the scores of monsters, rays of light crashing into their shadowy forms.

And the last one was a man, a pair of falcon-like wings attached to his back, a shield in one hand, and a flaming sword in the other, raised above his head, as if he was about to swoop down, and strike at the creatures below.

Fareeha couldn’t look away from the scene, taking in every intricate detail of the image, enjoying how the sunshine played on top of it, with every movement from the emperor, and something about it seemed oddly familiar to her.

Her eyes were torn away from it only when Edhen turned back towards her, and the man scanned Fareeha for a moment, offering her a smile, before turning to the approaching Captain Tirel, two servants leading four horses following after her. “Lord Commander.” She said, bowing respectfully. “We’re almost ready to move.”

“Excellent.” Edhen nodded, taking the reigns of his horse from one of the servants. His mount was covered in barding, consisting of golden plates with black lines, made to resemble dragon scales, and the chanfron on its face looked like a dragon skull, with silver horns completing the look. The emperor mounted his horse, and Mercy, Fareeha and Tirel followed suit, getting on their own mounts given to them by the servants, the priestess thanking the emperor for providing a horse for her. The man simply waved her off and turned to his captain. “Give the orders to move out.” As Tirel nodded respectfully and turned her mount, riding away through the camp shouting orders, the hussle in the camp increasing, and clanging of metal sounding as knights mounted their steeds, Edhen gestured for Winston to lead. The yeti nodded, and started moving north, the Shiverpeaks looming over their left side, their tops hidden behind a thick layer of clouds.

As they moved, the emperor’s followers assembled behind them, and soon Tirel returned with ten knights, their armor similarly accented with gold, and took half of them to the front of the emperor, and left half at the back. Fareeha watched the armored men and women with curiosity, their status as the emperor’s personal guard clear in not only the more regal look, but also how they carried themselves, with practiced ease and confidence. Soon however, Amari had to keep herself from glancing at the emperor, the scene on the shoulder pad gently swaying with each step of his horse.

“I sense a question, Pharah, knight of Helix.” Edhen said suddenly, turning to look at her.

Mercy got thrown out of her thoughts at that, and looked at Fareeha with curiosity. The knight cleared her throat. “I was wondering about the etching on your shoulder pad. It seems familiar to me, and yet I cannot quite place it.”

The emperor slowed his horse slightly, to move alongside hers and Mercy’s. “I’m not surprised a Helix knight would recognise it. It represents the Stand at Maroon Ford. Or Gibraltar Ford, as it was then known.”

Fareeha nodded in understanding. “Of course. I should have realized.”

“I don’t think I’ve heard of that battle.” Mercy interjected, moving her mount slightly closer.

“I suppose military history wasn’t the most important subject in Ellander.” Edhen chuckled. “Maroon Ford is a river crossing, next to the Rock of Gibraltar. Two years after the First Shadow Tide, An-Ath assembled his forces of darkness once more and sent them back towards the civilized realms, hoping that they were too weak to stop him again. This was before the Gibraltar keep was built, mind you, and only a small force was in the area, as no one was expecting such a swift return of the enemy. Five hundred strong of some of the most elite Zan-Eth forces of that time, left to patrol the edge of the northern realms, noticed the Darkness advance, and sending two to warn the kingdoms, took up their position at the ford, to slow down the enemy’s advance, and either hold them there until reinforcements arrived, or at least delay them enough for the Katachurian army to assemble.” Edhen recounted, seeming rather excited that he could tell the story.

“The Maroon Ford is the only crossing of the Crimson Waterway, that leads directly into Katachurian lands, and not past the elven forests of Anaria, which makes it strategically critical.” Fareeha explained, making use of the short pause in the emperor’s retelling.

“Indeed.” Edhen confirmed. “As luck would have it, An-Ath was still too weak to lead his armies after his defeat, and the general he put in charge of this first force was not prepared for the resistance he got. And so five hundred clashed against forty thousand, and they held the ford, day after day, night after night, for a week. Dying of wounds, exhaustion, starvation or thirst within a few days, blocking the enemy with first their shields and then bodies, until only four remained. Four chosen of the Gods.” He lifted his hand, and moved it towards his shoulder pad. “The Angel of Ilá.” He pointed at the woman with a halo. “The Raptor of Helix.” He said, indicating the man with falcon wings. “The Ifrit of Ithir.” His finger moved to the fiery woman. “And the Meriad of Marr.” And finally pointing at the man controlling the water. “They fought fiercely, not allowing even a single creature to cross the river, that was forever stained crimson with blood, ensuring the sacrifice of all those who fell was not in vain. Most in the kingdom at the time were still celebrating the victory over the First Shadow Tide, but within that week they earned, a small army of almost three thousand strong managed to assemble and reach the ford. They pushed the tired army of shadow from the river, and took positions around the Rock of Gibraltar, and at the ford, and with such a force they could hold the place with much more ease, until the rest of the kingdoms assembled, and pushed once again into the Dark Realms, to strike at An-Ath.”

“That’s incredible.” Mercy sighed, taken aback by the sacrifice those knights made. “What happened to the four Chosen? Did they survive?”

Edhen shook his head sadly. “They survived the battle itself, yes. It is said they remained at the ford, while the enemy was being pushed back, gave their report to the general in charge of the reinforcements, and when the last creature fled from the battle, and victory was ensured, all four of them collapsed as one into the river, their last breath being a sigh of relief.”

“I… see.” Mercy dropped her head, deeply touched by the story. A gentle, reassuring rub on her shoulder, made her look back up, and at Fareeha, who was offering her a sad smile.

“Millennia have passed, and many incredible feats were performed since. But their sacrifice, stopped the Second Shadow Tide before it had a chance to affect innocents, and showed An-Ath that even weakened, the civilized realms are not to be underestimated.” Edhen said, and readjusted the shoulder pad slightly. “And so this was etched in this armor to honor them, a reminder for eternity to come. And I wear it with pride, carrying the memory of them whenever I go.”

They rode in silence for a few moments, and finally Mercy spoke up. “Thank you, for your story, Your Majesty, I had no idea that such a battle even took place.” She admitted, almost shamefully.

“It was a long time ago, Mercy of Ellander.” The emperor smiled. “Few remember it happened, and many of those that do, often have a warped image of it.” He sighed, looking forward for a few moments before turning back towards her. “I thank you, for the opportunity to share it, and now, you can pass it along as well.”

Mercy nodded. “Ilá’s light shines upon the selfless. I’ll make sure to remember the story.”

“Lord Commander.” Tirel approached suddenly, her arm raised, a big, black raven perched upon it. “May I speak to you?”

“Of course, Captain.” Edhen nodded, before turning back towards Mercy and Fareeha. “Excuse me Ladies, duty calls.” He offered the women a smile, and spurred his horse forward, leaving the priestess and the knight with thoughts of the valiant sacrifice at the Maroon Ford, and others that followed popping into their minds. A topic of conversation that lasted them for quite a while on the road to Kalaallt.


	5. The Ice Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone leaving kudos and commenting! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

Kalaallt was unlike any city Mercy and Fareeha had seen before. Set high on the eastern slope of the Shiverpeaks’ highest mountain, Weyd’s Crown, the capital and only city of Avala, was a sight to behold. The sunlight played along the tall icy spires and domes, masterfully crafted together into a complex structure, the whole city taking a look of a single building, a beautiful palace. The few walkways that were outside the city’s intertwined corridors, were adorned with beautiful arches and balustrades. The entire structure was constructed with ice, some parts completely transparent, some distorting the light passing through them, and some blocking it completely, colours ranging from deep blue to pure white.

Guarding the winding path up to the main structure were three separate gated levels, their thick walls covered in jagged icy spikes, a stark contrast to the refined beauty of the city itself. The watchful eyes of various members of the city guard, from the abominable snowmen, through ice elementals and golems, to humans clad in fur and metal kept the keep safe from any intruders.

Unlike the open cities in Katachuria, Kalaallt was compact, and entirely indoors, streets replaced with spacious corridors, marketplaces and courtyards with tall mostly transparent domes, and houses with rooms and apartments.

Edhen’s entourage arrived at the inner palace’s main door, the entryway to Azhea’s throne room, having left most of the knights and all the wagons behind, at the first large, entry hall, leaving only Winston, Mercy, Fareeha and the emperor’s personal guard to accompany the ruler. The door they were now dismounting in front of was very ornate, intricate patterns of crystals and snowflakes covering it. Both Katachurian women took in their surrounding, as they stood in the large courtyard, capped by a tall, beautiful dome, surrounded by tall walls, broken up with balconies and walkways, all icy, and all elegantly decorated. The inside of the city was also surprisingly warm, although still maintaining a level of refreshing chill, no doubt magically heated to allow comfortable living to all inhabitants.

“Emperor Edhen.” A soft voice drew their attention. The doors to the throne room were now opened, and a short woman was standing in the middle of them, bowing to the emperor. Her hair was done up into a bun, with a hair stick stuck into it, a crystal snowflake dangling off it. She was dressed in a long, blue and white robe, lined with white fur. Floating around her was a small creature, coated in white fur. It had eight short, tentacle like limbs, that swayed underneath it, sprinkling snowflakes onto the floor, and a pair of huge, blue eyes, that took up most of the front of its mostly spherical body. Above the eyes, a strange mixture between wings and ears flapped about as the creature moved around, seemingly holding it up in the air. “It is a pleasure to see you, Your Majesty.” The woman said, straightening her posture.

“Likewise, Lady Zhou.” Edhen offered her a respectful nod. His eyes moved to the fluffy creature, that in response tilted its head, and the whole body by extension, curiously. “I see you’ve decided to keep the spirit.”

The woman blushed, reaching with her hand to gently rub back of the creature’s head, getting a satisfied purr in response, as it closed its eyes, and wiggled backwards, as if trying to get more. “He’s mostly harmless, and he was just too cute to let go…” She cleared her throat, quickly scanning over the rest of the people waiting at the entrance. “Anyway, please, follow me, Queen Azhea will see you now.” With that she gestured for them to follow, and turned leading them into the throne room. Mercy found herself entranced by the architecture again, the columns holding up the roof of the entryway, shaped like massive snow serpents, their eyes seemingly following them as they moved towards the throne. Or how the icy windows bent light, making it play along the objects inside. Or how the mosaic patterns on the floor pulsed with some innate energy.

Fareeha on the other hand, couldn’t tear her eyes away from the little creature, that bobbed happily as it followed after Lady Zhou. It was turned towards them, tilting curiously as it examined one person after another, clearly extremely pleased by the whole situation.

The colonnade ended at a large, open room, gleaming with multiple colored crystals, the light constantly moving about, bouncing between them, giving it a very mystical, beautiful look. At the centerpoint of the room was a large throne, raised slightly above the ground, a couple of icy steps leading up to it. The chair itself was composed of clear cut ice crystals, deep blue in color, of varying height, bending the sunshine seeping through the roof, so it illuminated the person sitting on in it.

Azhea seemed one with the throne, her seat an extension of her radiant power. She wore a long, white, flowing gown with blue and golden accents, and her head was adorned with a crystal crown, the white ice formed into intricate patterns of snowflakes and icicles pointing up from the circlet.

It wasn’t the Ice Queen’s wardrobe, however, that drew eyes to her, but the fact that her body was blue, and see-through, as if ice itself decided one day to simply adopt a form of an incredibly beautiful woman. Her eyes were as two orbs of white flames, swirling lightly, the lack of irises or pupils making it difficult to tell where exactly she was looking. She rose from her throne, her body distorting the image behind her and stepped down towards them, smiling widely as Edhen bowed deeply in respect, his knights immediately falling to one knee, heads down. Mercy and Fareeha followed their examples, the priestess curtsying low, and Fareeha offering a deep bow of her own.

“It has been too long, my dear emperor.” The Ice Queen spoke, her voice melodic and clear, akin to the gentle sound of a vibrating crystal.

“It has.” The Emperor said, straightening himself, the rest taking it as a sign to stand up as well. “And yet the passage of time did nothing to diminish your ever radiant beauty.”

The woman’s cheeks turned a darker shade of blue, gowing slightly more opaque as she blushed briefly. “Instead of this flattery, perhaps you could find the time to visit more often, and not only for business, hmm?”

Edhen placed his hand over his heart, bowing slightly. “How could I refuse such a request. I shall endeavour to try doing so.” He smiled, straightening his posture, and gestured to the two Katachurian women. “I’d like to introduce Mercy of Ellander, priestess of Ilá, and Fareeha Amari, knight of Helix. They come with an offer from the west.”

The smile immediately disappeared from the Ice Queen’s face, her eyes narrowing at the two women stepping forward. “And what is it that _Rath_ thinks he can offer me?” She asked, her voice cold, the name of the Katachurian king said with clear spite.

Mercy swallowed, taking a glance at Fareeha, before curtsying again. “Queen Azhea, ruler of Avala, our king, Otton II of the Rath dynasty, sovereign of Katachuria, sent us here with an offer of alliance, that would bring both our nations prosperity, and ensure our enemies’ demise.” She spoke, keeping her tone respectful, and steady, despite the growing bad feeling in her gut.

There was a brief silence, and then Azhea’s laughter echoed around the throne room, and Mercy could swear she felt the temperature drop. “A Rath wants an alliance with me? How lovely.” The Ice Queen said in a cold, measured tone. “And what does he _offer_ in exchange?”

“He…” Mercy stuttered, and cleared her throat. “King Otton II, in his… infinite generosity, is willing to forgive your majesty’s transgressions against Katachuria, and formally acknowledge Avala’s sovereignty as a kingdom in the civilized realms.”

Another pause, this time longer, fell upon the room, as Azhea stared at the priestess, her eyes narrowed in fury. “My transgressions?” She snarled, taking a step towards the woman. “He dares? After his dynasty exiled me from my home? Forced me to live in a frozen wasteland.”

“Queen Azhea.” Edhen said calmly, but the woman ignored him, and with a flick of her wrist, ice shot out of the ground, binding Fareeha and Mercy, covering their legs and hands. Fareeha tried to break off, but her struggles proved futile.

“I have shaped this land to my will, and I will not be offended like that in my palace!” She was almost to the two women now. “The worm didn’t even have the courage to show himself.” She snarled again, stopping in front of them, her eyes blazing with rage.

“Azhea.” Edhen said again, and his voice carried a warning, as he took a step forward, but the Ice Queen only spared him a glance, before turning back to the two messengers.  
“I wonder how he will like it when I send him two statues in response.” She raised her hand, moving it towards Mercy’s face. Fareeha redoubled her efforts, gritting her teeth as she tried to break free, watching helplessly as the priestess tried to lean back, to avoid the Ice Queen’s infamous freezing touch.

_**“Zan-Ath, mevyap.”**_ A booming voice spoke, the words crackling with power, as the entire room shook from their sound. Azhea’s hand stopped, centimeters in front of Mercy’s face, and the Ice Queen’s expression turned to surprise, and then exertion, as she tried to push her hand forward, her entire body refusing to cooperate. A snap of fingers and the ice holding her captives shattered, the priestess falling backwards from leaning back, and the knight losing her balance and flying to the side, the object of her struggle suddenly gone. Lady Zhou tried to move towards her queen, but two of the imperial knights barred her way. “Killing them will only give Rath what he wants.” Edhen said, approaching the frozen woman, the gloves of his armor peeling off on their own, slowly revealing the skin underneath. “They are no allies of his, nor blind followers, that’s why he send them here in the first place.” He stopped in front of the woman, between her and Mercy, who, at that point, managed to get to her feet. 

“What did you do?” Azhea asked, still disoriented by what happened. “Why can’t I move?”

“Sorry about that.” The emperor smiled apologetically. “Didn’t really see another way to stop you. Let me just…” He extended his hand towards hers.

The Ice Queen’s eyes went wide. “No, stop!” She exclaimed, her eyes following the man’s hand as it neared, her expression turning into one of fear. While her freezing touch was a powerful weapon, infamous across the world, precious few were made aware that she lacked control over it. Her muscles tensed, as she tried to pull away, not wanting to turn Edhen into ice, but her body still disobeyed her commands, and their fingers finally met.

Azhea took in a sharp breath, that turned into an indignant yelp of surprise, and the magical hold over her body loosened. She was too stunned and overwhelmed to notice, however, as she watched in shock that, not only did her touch not freeze the man, but instead an intense warmth spread through her hand, the skin reassuming its pale, natural, human color, one that she almost forgot since her body took on its icy form, near three centuries ago. She kept staring at it for a few moments, before looking back up at the man, who was smiling gently at her. “How? How is this possible?”

“It is a part of who you are, and I’ll teach you how to control it.” Edhen said warmly, with a reassuring smile. As he let go of the Ice Queen’s hand, she gasped, and shivered as the warmth receded, her skin turning back into the translucent, blue ice. “After we discuss business.” He added, glancing at the two Katachurian women, now standing slightly to the side, in a silent signal, before turning his eyes back to Azhea, with an expectant look.

The woman straightened herself, running her hands down the front of her her gown, to smooth it out, and took a deep breath before turning towards the two messengers. Fareeha, who had her hand reassuringly on Mercy’s shoulder noticed the movement, and took a step forward, putting herself protectively between the priestess and Azhea. “I… apologise for my outburst.” The Ice Queen said seriously. “I simply have little patience for the whole Rath dynasty.”

Mercy placed a calming hand on Fareeha’s shoulder and moved from behind her. “We understand, Your Majesty. Especially since the offer we delivered was… less than satisfactory…” She said, offering a gentle smile to the woman.

Azhea gave them a small smile. “That is putting it lightly. I appreciate your understanding, Mercy of Ellander. I’d like to compensate you, and your companion, for the… stress I put on you.” She glanced at Fareeha, the knight’s features stern, eyes slightly narrowed, carefully and suspiciously scanning the Ice Queen’s every move.

“That’s really not necessary, Your Majesty. There was no harm done.” Mercy answered, with a bow of her head.

“Well then, at least you can have one of my best rooms for as long as you wish to stay, and you’ll be given supplies and an armed escort to help you return to Katachuria, when you choose to.” Azhea spoke confidently, raising her hand when Mercy opened her mouth to speak. “I will hear no complaints. Mei-Ling.” She turned to Lady Zhou, the small woman quickly moving towards her, the small floating creature still following her excitedly.

“Yes, My Queen?” She asked, offering a respectful bow.

“Please escort my guests to the guest room in the Spire. And make sure they have anything they wish for.” She ordered, before turning back to the two Katachurians.  
“As you wish, My Queen.” Mei responded, bowing again, and taking a step towards the two women. “Please, follow me.” She said with a wide smile.

Mercy curtsied for the Ice Queen, and Fareeha bowed reluctantly. “Thank you, for your hospitality, Your Majesty.” The priestess said.

Azhea simply waved them off. “It’s really the least I can do.”

And so the pair retreated from the room, following Mei and her fluffy pet. The Ice Queen watched them go, until a sound of footsteps nearby threw her out of her thoughts. She turned her head to see Edhen standing beside her, his eyes also focused on the leaving women. “They won’t need an escort, as I am going to ride for Zurich.” He said calmly, turning to see the surprised expression on the Ice Queen’s face. “Either to stop a war, or start it. I want you to send Mei-Ling with them. She had stayed cooped up here for too long.”

Azhea frowned, her eyes swirling with a trace of irritation. “You want me to send my most trusted advisor, straight into Rath’s kingdom?”

“She needs experience. I fear there is something brewing in the north, and when the dam breaks, she has to be ready.” The man answered seriously. A moment of silence fell over the room, before the man smiled. “But that is for later. For now, let’s get our business settled.” He said offering her a hand.

Azhea looked down at it, lifting her own, shaking, arm hovering her palm above it. She looked up hesitantly, only to receive a slight, reassuring nod from the emperor. She lowered her hand, unable to stop a gasp as her skin touched Edhen’s, turning once again to its human look, a pleasant warmth spreading through it. The Emperor simply smiled, and gently led her towards the main dining room, where they always discussed whatever business Edhen came with, be it trade deals, or alliances. And this time, even though she usually prefered to take her time with the talks, since she very much enjoyed the Emperor’s company, Azhea couldn’t wait for them to be over, excitement surging through her veins at the prospect of finally finding out more about her condition. And hopefully coming to the decision, if, as Edhen claimed in the past, it was a blessing from Weyd, or, as the Katachurain people said, a curse.


	6. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry it took so long, but I have been really busy with personal things. Also have been stuck on this chapter, so in return I'm posting two chapters at once.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mercy and Fareeha followed Mei through Kalaallt’s street-like corridors, and into a spacious, tall room, most of its area occupied by a double spiral staircase, winding its way around a central wide cylinder. Lady Zhou led them into a door-sized opening in the cylinder, and stopped next to one of many ice crystals, protruding from the floor in the center. She turned to the two women, with a wide smile on her face, the little creature that was floating around her emitting an excited squeak, and spinning in the air. She ushered them slightly closer to her, so they all stood around the crystal. Mei placed her hand on it, causing it to glow with blue light, and a moment later a small platform around them lurched off the ground, moving up into the spire, and causing both the Katachurians to lose their balance for a moment.

“Sorry, sorry.” Mei apologised, her cheeks heating. “I should have warned you.”

“It’s okay.” Mercy smiled, gripping onto Fareeha for stability. She looked up, seeing the sunlight seeping in through the ceiling somewhere high, high above them. “Can you tell us where we’re going?” She asked, looking back at Mei.

“Of course!” The woman exclaimed excitedly. “My Queen has given you one of the rooms at the peak of this, the Antarctica Spire, or just the Spire for short, as it is the most central, tallest spire in Kalaallt.” She looked up briefly, before looking between the two Katachurian women, a wide smile on her face. “The weather is nice, so the view from there will be incredible.”

“I look forward to seeing it.” The priestess replied, before her attention was once again caught by the furry spirit floating excitedly around them. “I’ve never seen such a creature.” She mused, extending her hand towards it, and it dove right under her palm, snuggling its head into it, closing its massive eyes and purring almost like a kitten. “What is it?”

“He’s a snow spirit.” Mei explained, smiling widely as Fareeha also reached over to scratch the creature’s head, and it reveled in the attention, wiggling its body against their hands to get the most of the scratches. “I’ve found him wounded, about a year ago, when I was exploring a nearby cavern system. Emperor Edhen helped me nurse him back to health.” 

The platform slowed down, and finally came to a stop, an icy pathway forming to it from the exit. “I considered letting him go, but he’s just too cute, and I think he wanted to stay. Didn’t you, Snowball?” The creature squealed in agreement, spiraling around the woman, and taking its place at her side as she gestured for the two Katachurians to follow her to the door.

“Emperor Edhen seems quite knowledgeable.” Mercy said, falling into step by Mei, Fareeha following closely behind them.

“Oh, he is.” Mei responded, turning to the priestess with a smile. “I think he knows much more about how the world works than he lets on. I mean, just how did he stop my Queen from moving like that!” She exclaimed, before blushing and scratching the back of her neck. “I’m terribly sorry about her trying to turn you into ice. The Raths are just a very touchy subject to her.”

“We expected as much.” Fareeha interjected. “But you’re correct, the way he just stopped the Ice Queen with a few words is quite curious. I have never seen such magic before.”

“Neither have I.” Mercy agreed. “What about that language he used? Some sort of words of power?”

“Oh, that was just the ancient language of the Zan-Eth.” Mei explained, tapping the side of her cheek. “I’ve read about it a little. There aren’t many alive who speak it, but as far as I’m aware the language itself isn’t magical. The power behind the words must have come from the Emperor himself.”

“Maybe we should just ask him.” Fareeha stated simply, causing Lady Zhou to laugh.

“You must not know the Emperor well. The best answer you could expect in return would be ‘All will be revealed in due time’.” Their journey through the grandiose, ornate corridors of The Spire ended by a large, wooden door. “Anyway, this is your room.” Mei said, pushing the door open. “Please, make yourselves comfortable. I’ll have some food sent up to you shortly.”

“Thank you, Lady Zhou.” Mercy replied with a warm smile, and Fareeha nodded in agreement. “I do hope we will get to talk more later?”

“So do I. Lady Mercy, Lady Amari.” Mei offered each of them a shallow, courteous bow, before moving away down the corridor, Snowball following behind her, bouncing cheerfully.

### 

Not long after Fareeha and Mercy were sitting opposite each other in the guest room, the table between them filled with a feast of various delicacies. The lodgings they’ve been given were incredibly spacious, more akin to a small house than just an apartment, and Fareeha felt out of place, not used to such splendor. Mercy didn’t seem to mind, however, as she spent the first moments exploring every room, and then proceeded to stare out of the massive, crystal clear windows into the snowy landscape below, and up at the Shiverpeaks, their icy tops refracting the sunlight in beautiful ways. It wasn’t until the food arrived that she managed to tear herself away, and noticed that Fareeha had already unpacked their necessities, although the priestess didn’t even notice when their baggage was delivered.

“I’m just saying that we need to be careful.” Fareeha said calmly, picking up their previous conversation as she finished chewing a bite of her food. “We don’t really know any of these people. The Ice Queen tried to kill us already, and the Zan-Eth Emperor… unsettles me greatly. He seems to know way too much.”

Mercy let out a frustrated sigh. “Fareeha, couldn’t you relax every once in a while? Queen Azhea had valid reasons to react that way. And I don’t believe anyone around us has evil intent, and, as you know, I’m quite a good judge of character.”

“Doesn’t Edhen seem suspicious to you, though?” The knight countered, looking up at the woman from her meal. “I’m not sure I trust him.”

“He should feel suspicious, but…” Mercy paused, thinking for a moment. “For some reason he doesn’t. I realized, that I feel a strange connection with him.”

“A connection?” Fareeha asked, her heart skipping a beat in fear, as she almost choked on the bite she took. She repeated her standard mantra for these situations, that she couldn’t be with Mercy, so why should she block anyone else. And as usual, each time it came harder for her to accept.

“Yes.” Mercy continued, oblivious to her protector’s inner struggle. “I don’t know where it comes from, or what it means, but it’s there.” She said, playing with some food on her plate before looking up at the knight. “He told me he had spoken with Morag, Fareeha. And I believe him.”

“The God of Death?” Fareeha questioned. “How is that possible?”

“I don’t know. But he spoke about him almost as if they were… friends?” The priestess half asked, still as confused about that fact as she had been on that day. “But he knew my secret and…” She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and looking up into Fareeha’s eyes. “I think it’s time you learned it too.”

The knight set down her knife and fork, shifting slightly and focusing her entire attention on the woman opposite. “Only if you’re sure, Mercy.”

“I am.” The priestess nodded, although her voice was laced with fear. “I just hope you won’t hate me afterwards.” She sighed.

“I really doubt that’s possible, so don’t worry about it.” Fareeha responded with a reassuring smile. “I’m with you all the way.”

The priestess took a steadying breath, responding to the knight with a thankful half-smile. “It happened very soon after I finished my teachings in the monastery.” She started, grabbing a goblet full of wine and leaning back in her chair. “Since Ellander is relatively close to the northern border, the soldiers patrolling it often brought their wounded there, to expedite their return to duty. That’s how I met Gabriel and Jack.” She smiled at the memory. “Two captains, each with a radically different style of leading their troops, but good friends nonetheless. Gabe… got severely wounded during one of their border patrols, some Remnant ambush. We bonded while he recovered, with Jack too since he seemed to be visiting whenever he could to check up on his friend. And later they both would visit often, sometimes just to talk to me.” Her smile faded, her expression turning pained and she took a deep breath.

Fareeha reached out, placing her hand carefully over Mercy’s. “You really don’t have to continue.” She said gently, offering the woman a reassuring smile.

“No, it’s… fine.” The priestess replied, taking another steadying breath. “You see, when I finished my training, and was sent off into the world to heal, I decided to venture north and join in with the Jack and Gabe. When I look back at it now, it was extremely foolish of me to travel there alone, but at the time I just wanted to help my friends, knowing they could use a healer.” She sighed, reaching out for her goblet, and taking a drink. She waited a few moments for the wine to settle in her stomach. “But it turned out I’ve arrived too late. As I was crossing through one of the forests, I heard a weak cry for help. At first I thought it was just my imagination, but when it repeated I run straight towards it… Right into a clearing filled with bodies. Both of soldiers, and various creatures of the Remnant, including a massive, silver-furred behemoth just… littered the area, gutted, sliced, mangled.” She shut her eyes as the image flashed before them again. A moment later she felt a reassuring squeeze on her hand, and looked at the knight, finding the woman’s eyes focused on her, filled with concern and caring. She took yet another deep breath to steady herself before continuing. “After I got over the horror of what I saw, I started searching around for any survivors, especially the one whose call I heard. He must have passed before I got there because I found no one. What I did find, was Gabriel’s body…”

“I’m sorry.” Fareeha whispered gently, but Mercy simply shook her head.

“No, Fareeha. If that was the end, it would have been better. By the time I found him, I was filled with desperation and sorrow. While I didn’t know them as well, I recognised some the faces of men and women that served under both Jack and Gabriel among the fallen. Those that weren’t mutilated beyond recognition. And when I found Gabe I… I did the unthinkable.” Tears started rolling down her cheeks, and she hung her head, not wanting to look at the knight. “I didn’t want to lose one of my friends, Fareeha. So I focused all of my energy and I… I brought him back. I tore his soul right from Morag’s clutches, broke it away from the Cycle.”

Fareeha’s eyes widened. “But… that’s impossible.” She whispered, shocked by the revelation.

“I wish it were.” Mercy replied sadly. “When I brought his soul back, it was… changed. You’ve witnessed yourself how I can bring back the one’s that died recently, if the cause was not natural. That’s because, as I’ve learned after the ‘incident’, their souls linger by their bodies, unwilling to let go. But Gabriel’s soul was already deep within the cycle, and when I returned it to his body, it was blackened and twisted. It caused his corpse to turn into black mist and dissipate, right before my eyes.” She wiped of her tears, taking a shaky breath to try and calm herself.

“That… sounds familiar.” Fareeha whispered carefully, their eyes briefly locking before Mercy looked down again.

“Gabriel is the… being that has been hunting me.” She sighed, resting her elbow on the table, and her forehead in her palm. “I can only imagine how many people he killed up to this point. After he almost got me, I… that’s when I decided I need a protector. Someone who could help me against him.” She started crying again, shaking her head in her hand. “I’m so sorry Fareeha. I didn’t even tell you what you could be up against. I’ll understand if you don’t want to continue-”

“Mercy.” The knight replied softly, getting up and walking over to the priestess. She knelt on one knee, taking her charge’s hand back into her own, and looked up at her. “I don’t think you should be blamed for this Gabriel’s actions. You were only trying to save your friend. Besides, I have sworn to protect you from any danger, be it a few bandits on the road, or An-Ath himself. I’m not going anywhere.”

The priestess slid down from her chair, kneeling next to the knight and wrapping her arms around the woman, burying her face into Fareeha’s neck. “Thank you.” She whispered, pressing closer, letting her tears flow freely.

Fareeha blushed, but wrapped her arms protectively around the healer nonetheless. Unsure what to say, she decided to stay silent, simply running her hand slowly up and down Mercy’s back in a reassuring gesture. They stayed that way until the priestess calmed, and when Fareeha felt Mercy’s steady breathing tickle her skin, she pulled away slowly, adopting the most confident, warm smile she could manage. “Come on. We should probably get some rest.”

The priestess looked her in the eyes before looking away briefly, hesitating for a moment. “Fareeha… will you sleep with me tonight as well?” She blushed, looking down at the floor. “I find your presence… calming.”

The knight blushed as well, but she fought it off. Despite trying to tell herself that she should distance herself from her charge, at that moment nothing could have dragged her away from Mercy, and she wanted to do everything she could to ease the woman’s mind. “Of course.” She replied, smiling softly.

### 

The next morning Fareeha and Mercy were getting ready to depart from Kalaallt. Having eaten a quick breakfast, that brought with it Emperor Edhen’s wish to leave for Zurich as soon as possible, they washed, packed up and checked over their equipment just as Lady Zhou came to collect them.

Surprisingly Mei-Ling was dressed for the road as well, and accompanied by a tall, incredibly muscular woman. She was wearing a thick, leather vest and a pair of leather trousers, both black and reinforced with blue, metal plates. Her hair was dyed a very bright pink, which drew attention of both the Katachurian’s. Strapped to her back was a massive two-handed battle axe, its blade gleaming in the morning light. Curiously, the lower end of its shaft ornately twisted around a fist-sized blue orb, looking almost like a mage staff. She had a bag slung over one shoulder, and carried a large trunk in each of her hands.

“Lady Mercy, Lady Amari.” Mei said cheerfully, offering each of them a shallow bow. “It seems I’ll be joining you.”

“Joining… us?” Fareeha asked, still glancing at the massive woman behind Lady Zhou.

“Indeed. I’m to accompany Emperor Edhen on his journey to Zurich. I’ll finally be able to see more of the world! I’m so excited!” She giggled happily, before noticing the curious glances both the women were giving her companion. “So excited it seems, that I forgot my manners. This is Aleksandra Zaryanova,” she gestured to the woman behind her. “My good friend, and one of the best soldiers in the Avalan army. She will be my protector on this mission.”

The giant woman dropped one of the trunks and extended her hand towards the Katachurians. “You can call me Zarya.” Her voice had a peculiar accent that neither of the women could place.

“A pleasure to meet you.” Mercy replied, taking the soldier’s hand, having her own completely enveloped by the firm handshake. “I don’t think I’ve ever met someone quite like you.”

Zarya grinned, as she shook Fareeha’s hand, the knight desperately trying to not flinch at the woman’s tight grip. “Not unexpected. I am of Volskaya tribe. We live far in the east, not often go anywhere near Katachuria.”

“For someone who lives surrounded by snow…” Fareeha inquired, as the group started moving down the corridor following Mei’s signal. “You don’t dress to blend in.”

“Ha!” Zarya exclaimed, and Fareeha had a feeling that if it weren’t for the luggage the giant woman was carrying, she would’ve received a firm slap on the back. “We of Volskaya are proud people! We do not hide in the snow, ambushing weaklings. We march towards our enemies and crush them. We use our battle shamans, like myself, to shield us from cowardly attacks, and retaliate with a fury of a thousand Igr!”

Both Katachurians looked to Mei, and she giggled softly. “Big, white-furred creatures. Similar to bears but bigger, stronger, with long, sharp claws and boar-like tusks. Extremely dangerous.”

“Not for Volskaya! We make armor from their hide!” Zarya replied, punching her chest with a dull thud. “And tents with hide and fur. Very warm!”

They had reached the lifts and gather round one of the stones, and Mei made the platform start moving downwards. “Alright Alex, you can tell our new friends about it later. Let’s go over what we have, to make sure we didn’t forget anything.”

Zarya let out an exasperated sigh. “We went over everything already. Twice.” Still, she set down one of the trunks, and by her expression the two Katachurians realized this was the one battle she knew she’d lose anyway.

The realization caused Mercy to chuckle softly, but the only person that noticed it was Fareeha, the other two too preoccupied. Mei with ranting about forgetting something, and Zarya just following with resignation. 

The knight looked at the priestess and smiled, receiving a happy smile in return. “I have a feeling this journey will be an interesting one.” Mercy whispered, leaning towards Fareeha.

The woman chuckled, glancing back at Mei basically diving through the trunk, even though the lift had stopped at the bottom already, and Zarya catching any items the smaller woman threw out while asking her companion to check them over. “It certainly seems that way.”


	7. Helix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned, another chapter right away!
> 
> Enjoy!

At the end of the day they passed into Katachuria, they took shelter in one of the many caves that littered this area of the Badlands, the kingdom’s southernmost and largest province. The surrounding landscape was mostly bleak, although on this northern border of the province greenery managed to take root. The hilly area was littered with sporadic groups of trees, and blanketed with tall grass, its color ranging from brown to lush green.

The cave they set up camp in was large enough for the entirety of Edhen’s entourage to fit in, and their fires illuminated all of its corners. Fareeha sat by one of them, her eyes focused on the sleeping form of Mercy. The woman she was sworn to protect, and one that she couldn’t help but have feelings for, despite doing everything in her power to prevent that from happening. Now she watched, deep in thought, as the priestess’ chest rose and fell steadily.

She threw a glance around the camp, the sight of black plated knights going about their business filling her with unease. She didn’t exactly trust the Emperor, and they were surrounded by his men, with no way to escape should the need arise. Even hearing the melodic laughter of Mei-Ling, and spotting the pink hair of the giant Zarya was only made her more stressed. All of these people almost worshipped the Emperor, claiming him to be a great man, and a worthy leader. But in Katachuria little was known about the mysterious kingdom to the south, and the Raths’ propaganda usually aimed to show them in rather grim light.

Fareeha turned back to the priestess, and the peaceful expression on the woman’s face finally brought some calm to the knight’s heart. Her thoughts moved to the more pleasant topic of admiring just how beautiful Mercy was.

“She is safe here, Fareeha Amari, knight of Helix.” A voice snapped her from her thoughts, her cheeks heating as if she was caught doing something indecent, and she turned to see the Emperor himself stepping out of the shadow and into the light of the fire. “No need to guard her like a watchful falcon.” The man smiled, taking his place opposite Fareeha.  
“It is my duty.” The knight responded seriously, her brow furrowing as she noticed the underlying anger in her own voice.

“Indeed. And yet you need rest as well, do you not?” Edhen raised his eyebrow, studying the woman carefully.

“I’m fine, Sire.” Fareeha barked back, yet again surprised by how angry she was at the man, unsure where it came from. “In fact…” She said, getting up. “I should probably go train.”

“I shall join you then.” The emperor smiled, standing up as well. “I could use some movement after being stuck in a saddle all day. Not to mention, training alone only embeds one’s errors, does it not?”

Fareeha eyed the man carefully. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Sire.” She said, doing her best to control her voice. “I wanted to find someone to spar and I wouldn’t want-”  
“To hurt me?” The man laughed. “I think you might be surprised, Fareeha Amari. I have honed my swordsmanship all of my life. I think I can handle a friendly spar.”

Fareeha let out a resigned sigh. It was clear to her that the emperor was a man used to getting his way, and she saw no sense in arguing further. She could only hope she would be able to control herself around him, and hopefully learn the reason for her anger while she was at it. “Very well, Sire.”

“Come then.” Edhen replied, turning on his heel and marching off, stopping one of the servants to go fetch him his blade.

### 

Edhen led Fareeha, torch in hand, down deeper into the network of caves. A few minutes of walking through winding paths led them to a large opening. The emperor entered, tossing the torch up in the air. It floated to the center of the ceiling and suddenly erupted with light, illuminating the entire room.

“Seems like a good place, don’t you think?” Edhen smiled, turning his head back to Fareeha as he walked across the room.

“Yes, Sire.” The knight nodded, glancing up at the torch, now a brightly glowing ball of flame suspended above their heads. She positioned herself opposite the emperor and both of them drew their blades.

“A sabre was a good choice.” Edhen said, his voice bouncing off the cave walls, as his eyes trailed the knight’s weapon, his own arming sword lowered as they started to circle. “Good reach, quick to swing. A perfect weapon for a duel, or against multiple opponents, if you’re good enough.”

“I try.” Fareeha replied, focused on tracking the emperor’s movements. It was obvious to her that he was an experienced duelist, his rhythm was irregular, constantly changing to confuse his opponent. The tip of his blade moved in varying patterns as well, entirely separate from the movement of his body. But she had bested such duelist before. Most had one thing in common. They practiced for duels only, and Fareeha’s more brutal, direct combat style was often too much for them. “But half the battle is picking the right engagements.”

“Wise words.” The emperor replied, not taking his eyes off the woman as well. “You know, Fareeha Amari, I’m not here to take her away from you.”

“What?” Fareeha lost her rhythm for a moment, eyeing the man carefully. “Take who away?”

“Mercy.” Edhen stated simply, and Fareeha felt the surge of anger again. “It bothers you that me and her get along so well. That she is fascinated by me.”

The knight’s grip tightened around her sabre, her muscles tensing as she fought to control her anger. “Mercy’s life is her own.” She growled. “She can be ‘fascinated’ with whoever she wishes.”

The emperor paused and laughed, only making Fareeha more angry. “Is that right?” He smirked triumphantly locking eyes with the woman. “Just how you don’t have feelings for her?”

Fareeha roared, losing her control and surging forward, showering the emperor in a flurry of quick strikes.

Edhen blocked each one calmly, backing away defensively. “I may not be interested, by she is an extraordinary woman.” He dodged out of the way of Fareeha’s next lunge, and made use of the slight imbalance in the woman’s stance to push her away, going on the offensive. He made calculated, precise strikes, and this time the knight was forced to back away, blocking and dodging his blade, as the clanging of metal filled the cave. “And eventually someone who will is going to come along. And manage to capture her heart.” He locked their blade together, pressing close to the knigh. “And what will you do then?” She asked, looking into Fareeha’s eyes, a smirk on his face.

He had to jump back to avoid the headbutt the knight aimed his way, going on the defensive again as she pressed her attack. “You don’t know me.” She growled increasing the speed of her strikes. “I will protect her for as long as she wishes, no matter who she’s with. It’s my duty and I will stay faithful to it and to her.” She lunged forward, forcing the emperor to back away. She spotted an opening in his defence and struck, her anger clouding her judgement, making her forget it was supposed to be a friendly spar.

But instead of biting into flesh, her blade was suddenly stopped by Edhen’s sword, the man having shifted his position unpredictably fast. Impossibly so. Before Fareeha had even a chance to consider what happened she was forced to the ground, as the man’s fist connected with the side of her face, sending her off balance.

Edhen turned her back to her walking away slowly, spinning his sword with his wrist. He turned back to her as she started to get back up. “I don’t have to know you, Fareeha Amari. I can see this matter strangling your soul.” He adopted a fighting stance as the knight got to her feet. “Why do you wish to expose yourself to the pain of seeing the one you love with another?” They started circling again. “Why not tell her how you feel?”

The knight charged again, their blade clashing as the emperor met her in the middle. “I can’t.” She yelled in his face before pressing her attack. She felt like Edhen embodied the part of herself she struggled with daily, the part that wanted to be with Mercy, to let her know how she felt. This made her fight even fiercer, hoping that defeating him would make her daily struggle easier. “It is against my order’s teachings!” She dodged the emperor’s counter, before their blades locked again. “It would only make me unfocused in battle?”

“As opposed to how focused you are now?” Edhen chuckled mockingly, pushing the woman away and following with a series of incredibly quick strikes. They proved to much for Fareeha, too unbalanced by her emotions to put up a good defence, and her saber was left flying from her hand, the tip of the emperor’s sword pointed at her throat. The man lowered his blade, turning away from her and walking a few steps away again, before turning back to face her. “Only those with reason to live have the determination to survive impossible situations. And seeing a loved one with another, the feeling of hopelessness as you watch that, have a way of taking that reason away from you. Making you wish for death. Pick up your blade.” He said, gesturing with his sword to the knight’s discarded sabre. As Fareeha did as he commanded, he spun his sword in his hand and started circling again, the woman following suit, still trying to calm herself. “You are already unbalanced, the uncertainty, the battle you wage within you is throwing off your fighting, sapping your strength, your determination. You think letting yourself love your charge will make you a weaker warrior?” He stopped walking, spinning his blade again. “What better motivation is there to protect her in battle? If I told you that if you lose here, I will have Mercy executed, wouldn’t you fight to your last breath? And wouldn’t your love for her only make you more determined? Make you get up even though you were exhausted and bleeding? Push your limits until you either dropped dead or emerged victorious?” He lunged towards Fareeha this time, the knight meeting him halfway, and their blades clashed again. 

Their fight became more fierce as Fareeha managed to rein her feelings in, allowing her practiced, calculated form to take over, matching the emperor’s strikes one for one. Still, she had a sinking feeling that the man wasn’t even trying, the fact that while she was coated with sweat after some time, not even one bead of it was visible on Edhen’s skin, only adding to it. As the cave was continually filled with the sound of metal hitting metal and the swirl of blades cutting through the air, Fareeha’s breathing started to be added to it. She was mostly on the defensive now, able to fit a counter here and there, but the emperor’s relentless assault of rapid, calculated strikes was starting to leave her breathless. Still, she wasn’t about to let up, the thought of the man’s threat, and even the slightest possibility that it could be true was spurring her on.

Suddenly Edhen broke through her defence, forcing her blade down before striking with his own, and even though she tried to bring her sabre up, the sight of the emperor’s sword stopped incredibly close to her face made it lower it in defeat. Edhen smiled, lowering his blade and grasping her shoulder in a friendly gesture. “You fight well, Fareeha Amari, knight of Helix. You have certainly lasted longer against me than most.” He sheathed his sword, taking a step back, his features growing softer. “It is not breaking of your order’s rules you are afraid of, Fareeha Amari, but of rejection. Of what Mercy will think of your feelings, and of her not wanting you to be her protector any longer.”

Fareeha sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she sheathed her blade as well. “That’s true.” She said in a resigned tone, her shoulders slumping. “But the rules are holding me back as well. I have lived by them my whole life. They represent my goddess’s will, and I do not wish to go against her.”

Edhen let out an amused huff, resting his hands behind his back and walking away from the knight. “The rule you fear breaking was not added until later in your order’s history, although I’m sure your teachers spared that little detail during your training.” He turned to face Fareeha, smiling at her surprised expression. “Tell me, Fareeha Amari, of what is Helix a patron?”

“Protection, of course.” The knight replied, studying the man carefully. “Justice and safety.”

“Safety indeed.” The emperor hummed, nodding in agreement. “In all of it’s forms. Not only one as usually. Protection and justice are forms of safety are they not? One from physical danger,” he lifted his hand, turning it the palm up and a glittering, golden image of a shield appeared over it, “the other from unfairness, wrongdoing, crime.” He positioned his other hand similarly, only this time the image took a form of scales. Both symbols of Helix, those she was always portrayed with. “What most don’t realize,” his hands turned to fists and the images dissipated, and he moved his arms behind his back again, strolling around the cave, “is that that safety includes one from corruption, in the form of purity of soul, and from insanity, in a form of purity of mind. And…” He turned to the knight who was still watching his every move, listening intently. “What might surprise you most, being a patron of safety makes her also one of hearth and family.”

Fareeha’s eyes widened at that, as she processed the emperor’s words still echoing in the cave. “But then the rule-”

“Would make no sense? Do you want to know why it was instated in your order?” Edhen asked calmly. After receiving a nod in response he smiled. “A knight of Helix that falls in love with his charge, won’t likely be a part of the order for much longer. Not because that feeling distracts them in combat, or causes them to recklessly throw their life away for the ones they love. But because their charges don’t wish they remained their protectors, don’t want them to consider their lives worth less. They wish to live with them until they grow old. To settle down away from the dangers of battle. And so the order kept losing its warriors quickly, since when you travel with someone for long enough, someone who you bonded with, and seen at their worst and best, is it really that surprising you can fall in love?” He walked back to the knight as he spoke, placing his hand on her shoulder. “The rule is there to help mitigate that, but it never really stopped it from happening. Not for long anyway.” He patted Fareeha’s shoulder reassuringly.

The knight took a moment to process the information she had been given, before looking up at the emperor. “With all due respect, Sire, how do I know any of that is true? It goes against what I have been taught by my order. I’m not sure I can just… take your word for it.”

Edhen smirked, patting Fareeha’s shoulder again before backing away a few paces. “I imagined you might say that.” He said, raising his hands and beginning to move his fingers in front of himself. Golden, glowing lines traced their movements, quickly coming together into an intricate pattern of interjecting runes and magical symbols. With a final move the emperor drew a circle around the created symbol before placing his palm on it, twisting his wrist and throwing the symbol up into the air. It stopped high above them, erupting with brilliant light, before settling into a larger, golden disc, its edges irregular and moving like flame.

Fareeha stared up at the disc, glancing down to see the emperor looking at her, before gesturing for her to look back up.

A foot emerged from the portal, clad in shining, silvery plate boot, a stair from white light forming underneath it. It was followed by another shortly after, and the new arrival slowly started to move down the invisible stairs. Fareeha stared in awe, her eyes going wide as more and more of the person emerged from the portal. A silver shield, shining with brilliant light held in one hand, a set of scales of the same material in the other. Long black hair resting on the woman’s shoulder, framing an incredibly beautiful face. The woman gazed across the room, her silver, glowing eyes meeting Fareeha’s as she smiled. The knight couldn’t bare the gaze, immediately falling to one knee, her head hung low as she recognised the person for who she was. 

The woman reached the bottom of the stairs, her boots clanging on the cave floor, and she turned to Edhen, who moved to meet her. “Lúmë. Always nice to see you.” She bowed her head slightly, her voice soft and melodic, echoing around the room.

“Likewise, Helix.” Edhen smiled, placing his hand over his heart and returning the bow.

The goddess’s gaze moved back to the kneeling knight and she smiled. “And Fareeha Amari is here is well. That is a pleasant surprise.”

Fareeha’s breath hitched, and she only lowered her head further down, unsure how to react. She had just met Helix, the goddess she served for most of her life. Not to mention the woman knew her. The knight’s breathing grew rapid, her cheeks heating as her mind raced, as she stared to feel embarrassed for being so unprepared, not only for not wearing any kind of ceremonial clothing, but also being unsure how to behave, not knowing if she should even speak. Not that she trusted her voice not to break the moment she tried.

Helix laughed softly, clearly amused by the knight’s reaction. “You know, Lúmë, this never gets old for me.” She said, glancing at the emperor before turning back to Fareeha. “Seeing great knights act so lost, so confused when they meet me. Worrying about who knows what. Actually, I was meaning to ask you.” She turned back to Edhen. “Do they ever complain to you about not warning them?”

It was the emperor’s turn to laugh. “Oh yes. Although rarely immediately. Takes time to get over the whole ‘meeting their patron’ thing. Not that I would ever warn any of them. It would ruin the fun.”

Helix laughed again, her shield and scales disappearing as she lowered one of her arms, using the other the slap Edhen’s back. “Too true. It never is quite the same the second time.” She grinned before turning back to the knight. “Rise, Fareeha Amari, there is no need for all of this ceremony.”

Fareeha complied, shaking on her feet, still not daring to look up at the goddess. She was overwhelmed by the power emanating from the woman, the aura of protection that seemed to surround her. She swallowed hard, struggling to speak and she felt the goddesses arm wrap around her shoulders, suddenly feeling incredibly safe and relaxed and she couldn’t help but sigh in relief as she finally tilted her head up.

Helix smiled warmly at her, squeezing her shoulders reassuringly before turning her head back to the emperor. “So, Lúmë, I assume this is about the ‘rule’?” She said softly, receiving a confirming nod in response. She faced Fareeha again, leaning in slightly to whisper conspiratorially into her ear. “The first time is always about the rule. I wish he would want to just talk more often, you know?” She glanced towards the emperor, and the man sighed, shaking his head, a smile on his face. She turned back towards Fareeha, jabbing her in the side with her finger. “So, An… Mercy, I mean, huh?” She wagged her eyebrows. “Good to see that, like a true Amari, you don’t aim low.”

“I… uh…” Fareeha blushed. “Thank you… my… uh… goddess?” She stammered, suddenly realising she had no idea how to address her patron.

Helix laughed, slapping the knight across her back in a friendly gesture. She then suddenly paused, angling her head up as if she heard something, before she narrowed her eyes at Edhen. Sighing, she turned back to Fareeha, resting a reassuring hand on the woman’s shoulder. “Sorry, my dear, to cut this short, but I have to go. Ilá calls for me, and she wouldn’t be too pleased to find me here.” She face the emperor again. “And she just has to want to know where I am to do so. You need to stop bending the rules, Lúmë.”

Edhen let out an amused huff. “As if that’s ever going to happen.”

Helix shook her head, but as she turned to the knight again, she wore an amused smile on her face. “Anyway, you have my blessing, Fareeha.” She said seriously. “Both in battle and in love.” She stepped away from the woman, one foot back up the invisible stair below the still open portal. “Go strong, knight Amari, and go in my name. And good luck with the priestess.” She winked as she finished, turning away and climbing the stairs. “I need to do something about that stupid rule.” She muttered, disappearing into the portal, as it closed after her.

Fareeha stood there, stunned, her eyes affixed on the point the portal had been just moments ago. A thousand thoughts raced through her head, too fast to even begin sorting through them.

Suddenly, Edhen’s laughter threw her out of her trance, and she turned to look at the man, finding him watching her with an amused expression. “So, Fareeha Amari, how was your first time meeting a god?”

The emperor’s words had an effect of solidifying what just happened to the knight, and her jaw flew open, as her eyes darted between the man and the portal location. “What…? How…? Who…?” She grabbed her head, unsure where to start processing the whole event.

“I think it would be a bit too easy if I just gave you all the answers.” Edhen chuckled, clearly amused by the knight’s state. “Let’s get you back to the camp so you can start working on getting through this new memory. Maybe ask someone special for help as well, hmm?” He grinned, taking Fareeha’s arm and starting to lead her back. When the knight opened her mouth to protest, he cut her off. “Don’t worry, I won’t make you wake her. In fact I’ll have some warm milk prepared for you so all of this doesn’t keep you up at night. Now, no more talking. The time for that will come later.”


	8. Captives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes another update, a bit quicker this time, thankfully!
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy!

As they set off again, Fareeha relayed what happened in the cave to Mercy. Not all of it, of course, as she decided to keep the reason for the whole thing a secret for now, not feeling exactly comfortable by the fact that her patron - a goddess - and the Zan-Eth emperor needed to work together to make her finally start to actually consider taking her relationship with Mercy to a new level. 

And since over the days on the road the pair bonded quite well with Mei-Ling and Zarya, they soon shared the story with them as well. And now the four of them were sifting through all of her knowledge, whispering almost conspiratorially between themselves, trying to figure out who, or what, Edhen actually was. Completely unaware of the grin in put on the man riding up front.

They crossed deeper into Katachuria, plains and small groups of trees giving way to lush forests, and an occasional traveler appeared on the roads, giving way and watching in awe as Edhen’s entourage passed.

When they approached Kaltor’s Cross, named for one of Katachuria’s heroes, a place where the Great Southern Tract merged with the Western Hailway they were on, the two Katachurian women were surprised to find a camp in the clearing on the northern side of the crossroads. It was bustling with people, many wearing the signature, black plate of the Zan-Eth riders. Two of them soon emerged from the camp riding to meet them, one’s plate lined with a few golden accents, to signify their rank, the other’s black armor was incredibly ornate, covered in various dimly glowing runes and complex symbols, culminating in a golden dragon on their chest. When they approached, that rider took of her helmet, and a sea of red hair spilled out of it, revealing a young, freckled face adorned with a wide smile.

“Uncle Ed!” The woman exclaimed, waving at the emperor. “You’re early!”

“It’s good to see you, Emily.” Edhen replied, pulling his horse alongside hers and leaning over to embrace her, their armors clanking against each other. “I hope you had no trouble on the way?”

Emily and their companion turned their horses around and the whole entourage resumed its way towards the camp. “No, uncle. The diplomatic seal allowed us passage through the border. We’ve run across two separate patrols on the tract, but they didn’t try to stop us.” She thought for a moment. “Actually we’ve had a run in with a group of particularly bold bandits that thought they could ambush us. They’ve been dispatched without losses.”

“Excellent work.” Edhen replied, resting his hand on his niece’s shoulder for a moment. “And your prisoners?”

The young woman blushed slightly, causing the emperor to lift one of his eyebrows slightly. “They’ve been compliant. All in good health. Their leader has been… flirty.” She cleared her throat, looking away, towards the camp.

“Is that so?” Edhen replied, smiling. “Have you managed to learn anything about them?”

“She calls herself Tracer and-”

“Tracer?” Emily was interrupted by Mercy’s and Fareeha’s voices as they were riding not far behind them, able to hear the conversation well. The priestess spurred her horse forward, passing the emperor and riding fast towards the camp, her protector in tow.

Emily and Edhen looked at each other and followed after them, the emperor giving the rest of his men a signal to proceed at their previous pace.

Mercy dropped into the camp, almost jumping off her horse and headed for the two obvious cage-carts at the far end of it. As she approached two black-plated knights blocked her way, grabbing her shoulders as she tried to push through. “Out of my way!” She shouted, but the men didn’t budge.

Just as Fareeha reached her Edhen’s voice sounded behind them. “Let them through.” He commanded, getting off his horse and walking towards them, his niece following next to him, and Mei and Zarya not far behind them.

Mercy pushed through as the knight’s grip on her shoulders loosened, having spotted who she wanted to in one of the carts. Leaned back against the bars sat a short woman, with spiky, brown hair that seemed to defy the pull of the earth. She had her eyes closed and her head tilted slightly, either asleep or unconscious. She was wearing a brown jacket and tight-fitting black trousers, and a circular, blue glow shone through her white shirt in the middle of her chest. On her thighs rested a pair of metallic goggles, their lenses tinted orange.

There were three other people in the wagon with her, and four more in the others. From their faces and the way they dressed, in brown jackets and black trousers, the two Katachurians recognised them as Tracer’s scout unit.

“Lena!” Mercy called out, concern rising in her heart as she run towards the wagon. She sighed in relief as the woman stirred, blinking sleepiness away and looking for the source of the voice. 

When she noticed Mercy and Fareeha running towards her she immediately perked up, scrambling to the other side of the bars, her mouth twisting into a wide grin. “Mercy! Pharah! What are you loves doing here?” She chirped happily, her accent heavy and betraying she was from King’s Row.

The priestess finally slowed as she reached the cart, taking a few moments to catch her breath. “I could ask you the same thing.” She breathed, her voice filled with concern. “Are you alright?”

“Well, I’ve been better, but they’re treating us well. Better than we’d ever treat prisoners I bet.” She spoke animatedly, seeming bustling with energy despite just having been woken up. “As to why I’m here… well, I uh-”

“She and her troops have taken hostile action against the Zan-Eth Empire.” Edhen’s voice sounded firmly, as he caught up to the two Katachurians, striding steadily towards them. “They should consider themselves lucky I’d rather avert the war than provoke it, or they’d have been executed a long time ago.”

When Mercy and Fareeha turned back towards their friend, Lena shrugged and gave them a lopsided smile. “Sorry loves, but that’s what happened. We were went in to scout the terrain beyond the border. I have never been caught so quickly before. Not that it wasn’t a given. We were going in blind and the Zan-Eth had centuries to get a good lay of the land.”

“And we will keep it that way.” Edhen replied, stopping next to Mercy and giving Tracer a good look. “Tell me your name, soldier.” He commanded.

“As I’ve already told this incredibly beautiful commander.” She replied smugly, giving Emily a wink. “The name’s Lena Oxton, also known as Tracer, love. And you are?”

The man smirked. “I am Edhen, the Immortal Emperor of the Zan-Eth.” He let out a slight amused huff as he watched the woman pale, her eyes widening. “And I hear you have given my men some trouble during your capture. The report I’ve received was quite interesting, I must admit. I hear you boast quite a unique power.”

“Yeah…” Lena replied rubbing the back of her neck. “Still got caught so not much use it was.”

“Yes, odd that.” Edhen mused. “Because from how the situation was told to me, I hear you had ample opportunity to escape. My men did not hide the fact that they found it nigh impossible to seize you. And yet suddenly, you made a big mistake and got yourself caught. I imagine with a hope that you can use this power of yours to free yourself and your people later?” He smirked, as the expression on Tracer’s face shifted, assuring him that he hit the nail on the head.

“Yeah, well. You can’t blame a girl for trying, lo- Sir. I don’t know what you put in these…” She knocked on the bars of the cage. “Because normally all those magic blocker thingies don’t work on me.”

Edhen watched her for a moment, running a hand through his beard. “I see.” He hummed, before gesturing to one of his men. “Let her out.” He turned back towards Tracer, looking at her curiously. “I’d like you to demonstrate this power.”

“Aren’t you afraid I’ll escape or attack you?” Lena asked, stepping out of the open cage.

“I’m sure threatening you with the execution of your soldiers would be enough to make you return. And when it comes to attacking me…” He smirked, taking a step forward, and turning his head to Emily. “Give her back her weapons.” Noticing the surprised expression on Tracer’s face, the emperor chuckled. “Take your best shot. What better way to showcase your power than in a fight. And don’t worry, you have my word that neither you nor your unit shall be harmed, regardless of the outcome.”

“Be careful, Lena.” Fareeha said as Emily gave Tracer her weapons, a pair of long daggers.

“Don’t worry about me, love.” The woman replied cheerfully, before turning back to Edhen. “But are you sure you want to do this, Sir? I’m not about to hold back too much. I’ve spent way too long in a cage, and I love to move around.”

The emperor drew his sword, his mouth still twisted in a confident smirk. “Good. Makes for a better fight.”

“Suit yourself, love.” Lena grinned, assuming a fighting stance. “I’ll try to limit all damage to just scratching your armor.”

Then she suddenly disappeared, reappearing a short distance closer to the emperor, a blue, glowing trace left in her wake. She blinked again, changing the direction and angle of her approach, and then again bringing her daggers down on Edhen’s revealed side. Much to her surprise they were met by the emperor’s blade, even though he had to have moved even faster than her to block her attack. She barely registered a golden trace in the air, similar to her own, that showed how Edhen moved, before she caught a glimpse of an armored fist heading straight for her head. She used her power again, this time to recall, retracing her steps and ending back in her starting position, noticing Edhen returning to his first stance as well. “What in Ithir’s name…” She breathed, looking wide-eyed at the emperor.

“Impressive.” Edhen commented, clearly very pleased with himself for making such an impression on the woman. “Care to try again?”

Lena narrowed her eyes and jumped into action again, without any warning. With one blink she was near the emperor, and she started dashing around him, her trace forming a continuous circle around the man. She faked an attack, getting closer and waited for Edhen to start twisting to block, before she suddenly changed direction, blinking to her opponents other side and quickly turning to throw in a strike. Instead she found her momentum stopped, a steel grip on her throat as Edhen lifted her briefly off the floor, before releasing her, and she staggered on her feet, catching her breath.

“Most impressive.” The emperor hummed, Mercy moving past him to check up on her friend. “What interests me most, however…” He reached out and knocked his knuckle on the glowing part of Lena’s chest as she got up, causing a deep, ringing sound to be emitted. “Is how you got yourself a chronosphere. As far as I was aware they were all destroyed.”  
“They were.” Tracer replied, straightening her posture, and twirling her daggers in her fingers. “When I was younger I was an apprentice of a certain wizard. He was crazy, really crazy. And obsessed with these.” She pointed at the artifact embedded in her chest. “Called himself Slipstream. I think his mind was slipping if nothing else.” She chuckled, before shrugging. “But I thought all wizards were like that back then. Anyways he spent a lot of time tracking pieces of the chronospheres and collecting them together. One day, he calls me in to assist him in a spell. He had gathered enough pieces to put one of the spheres back together! Imagine that!”

Edhen run his hand through his beard as he listened, nodding slightly. “I suppose that could work. If you could be sure if all the pieces belonged to a specific chronosphere. Mixing them together could have catastrophic results.”

“I’m not sure my former master even thought to check for that.” Lena replied, thinking for a moment. “Because as soon as he slipped the last piece in, hoping it would complete the sphere, WHAM!” She gestured an explosion, making the sound with her mouth. “I felt something hit me in the chest and then a shock wave threw me through the bloody wall out of the tower! When I came to there was no sign of my master’s tower at all. Literally no sign, as if it never existed. And I had a shard of the chronosphere stuck in my chest. I tried to get various healers and mages, even Merc here, to pull it out of me, but whenever they tried, I’d go all fuzzy and weird.” She looked over her hands briefly. “And the thing kept growing until it became the actual chronosphere it is now. Took me a while to figure out how to use the power it gave me, but I did it! All by myself too, not that I had any choice. No mage could even tell where to begin with that.” She rested her hands on her hips, looking quite proud of herself.

“Very interesting.” Edhen hummed, deep in thought for a moment. He then turned to his niece. “Emily, take care of miss Oxton and the rest of my guests for now, she will eat with us tonight, I wish to know more about her. I also want a proper report from you before dinner. We leave tomorrow morning.” With that he turned on his heel and marched off.  
Lena looked to her friends, glancing between Fareeha and Mercy. “I think you loves need to catch me up to speed.”

“Lena. You have no idea.” Mercy said shaking her head.

“Miss Oxton.” Emily said, blushing slightly under her freckles. “Please return your weapons.”

“Sure thing, beautiful.” Lena replied smugly, passing her daggers to the red-headed woman.

Emily’s blushed deepened, and she cleared her throat, passing the weapons to a nearby knight. “Please, follow me Ladies. I’ll show you where you’ll be staying tonight.”  
“Hey Pharah.” Tracer whispered, leaning in to her friend’s ear as Emily started leading them further into the camp. “She’s pretty hot isn’t she?”

“Careful Lena.” Fareeha replied in a similarly hushed tone. “She’s the emperor’s niece.”

“Oh shit.”


	9. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, this one is a bit of an interlude!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

Watchpoint Gibraltar. A white-walled keep guarding the Maroon Ford, the easiest way from the shadowy lands up north into Katachuria. In the past, whenever it fell it always meant disaster for the kingdom. And so it was agreed millennia ago, that it was the human kingdom that was supposed to maintain the fortress, as well as keep it garrisoned.

But in this millennium of peace, Katachuria grew complacent, and many believe the Darkness defeated once and for all. And so the once near indestructible walls of the keep started to crumble, losing their bright shine. And with the newest Rath turning his greedy eyes to the south, the Watchpoint was left undermanned, not supplied properly to withstand a long siege and any requests from its commander fell on deaf ears.

The man in charge was General Reinhardt Wilhelm. A distinguished warrior and commander, that over long years of service smashed many groups of bandits and packs of the Remnant, keeping the kingdom safe. But one too many disagreements with the King had him assigned to the Watchpoint, where he struggled every day with untrained men and harsh conditions.

He was now standing in the middle of the war room hunched over the table and studying local maps. He was a real giant of a man, towering over most, his muscles bulging from under the simple black cloth shirt he was wearing. His hair was white as snow, both on his head, swept back, and his bushy, jagged beard. A scar run over his left eye socket, the eye itself covered with a white cloud of blindness. A massive, ornate warhammer was lying on the floor next to him, its shaft resting on the table.

“General.” One of his troops, clanking with armor, carefully opened the massive doors to the war room, and was making his way over to the man. “You’ve asked me for to report on our scouts.”

“Well?” Reinhardt asked, his voice booming, as he pushed himself off the table and straightened. “Any changes?”

The knight stopped in front of him, shaking his head sadly. “No, Sir. Still no word.”

“That is troubling.” The general hummed, lifting his massive hand and running it through his beard. “Trouble is brewing, I can feel it in my bones. Double the watch in the most crucial points.” He commanded. “I’ll try to send another letter to the capital. Maybe this situation will be enough for us to receive reinforcements.”

“Hopefully, Sir.” The knight responded. “I’ll see that your orders are carried out.” He bowed slightly before marching off.

As soon as he left the room, Reinhardt sighed tiredly, leaning back on the table, only to jerk back up when the door opened again.

A short, hooded figure was making its way across the room towards him. Clad in a long, dark brown coat, a hardened leather west and reinforced trousers and boots. Despite the echo of the room it moved with barely any sound. When its face came into the light, it revealed an old woman, with mocha colored skin. She had a black eyepatch over her right eye, and a small tattoo under the left, and a lock of white hair was poking out from under her hood. In her hands she was holding two steaming mugs. “From the expression on your face, I assume that wasn’t good news.” She spoke in a gentle tone, gesturing behind her, to the door, with her head.

Reinhardt sighed again. “The scouts are not yet back. They should’ve been a day ago.” He took one of the mugs offered to him by the woman, taking a good whiff of the tea before taking a sip. “We’re not equipped to handle any kind of serious assault, and our ‘gracious’ king is refusing to do anything about that.” He sounded almost defeated, grabbing a nearby chair and sitting down, his companion doing the same.

“I could go out, check the area. We’ll at least know what to expect.” The woman offered, taking a sip of her own tea and humming in appreciation at the taste.

The man shook his head. “No, Ana. I appreciate the offer, but you shouldn’t even be here. And I’d rather not be responsible for turning your supposed death into an actual one.” He let out a heavy sigh again. “This area is dangerous on a good day, and I see no reason in risking any more lives on pointless scouting missions. If there is something coming, it’s not like we can do anything about it anyway.”

“Good point.” Ana hummed. “So what are you planning?”

“I’m more hoping than planning.” Reinhardt huffed. “I’m hoping that in case of the attack we’ll manage to hold out long enough for reinforcements to arrive. And that Rath will actually send some when An-Ath’s forces come to his doorstep.”

Before the woman could reply, the doors to the war room flung open and the knight from earlier returned running towards the pair. “General!” He huffed, catching his breath. “There is something coming… from the south!”

“What something?” Reinhardt asked, raising from his chair, his hand moving to his warhammer.

“We don’t know sir. But it’s in the sky! Like a flock of birds but much bigger!” The soldier explained quickly.

Reinhardt picked up his weapon, and Ana was already jogging to the other side of the room to grab her crossbow. “Let’s see what it is. Arthur,” He pointed at the knight. “Get Brigitte to prepare my armor.” The man nodded and the trio made their way out of the room.

### 

“Well?” Reinhardt asked, turning from watching the black dots in the sky to Ana, who was using her folding monocular to get a better look.

“Looks like wyverns.” The woman reported, before twisting the scope slightly. “And they’re bearing riders! There’s quite a lot of them too.” She gasped in disbelief.

“Can you tell if they’re friendly?” The general asked anxiously, looking back towards the sky, the dots getting inevitably bigger.

“Hold on, I see a banner carrier. Golden dragon on a black flag.” She lowered her scope, and looked up at her companion. “They’re Zan-Eth.”

“Zan-Eth?” The man asked, narrowing his eyes at the approaching group. “What are they doing all the way up here?”

“I suppose we’ll have to ask them.” Ana shrugged, lifting her monocular back up. “But there would have to be something seriously wrong for them to attack us.”

“Like the war Rath was planning?” Reinhard’s hand tightened around the shaft of his warhammer, as he eyed the sky suspiciously.

“Worse. If we were at war, they wouldn’t be coming all the way up here, beyond our borders.” The woman replied, folding her scope and hiding it in one of her pockets.

“Hold fire!” Reinhardt boomed, his voice carrying easily around the massive keep. “Let’s see what they want.” He said, glancing at Ana.

A beastial roar pierced the sky not long after, as the wyverns swooped over the keep circling it before moving to land. As the riders, all clad in black armors, set their mounts down all over the keep two of the most regal looking animals landed in front of Reinhardt and Ana. The beasts carried themselves with pride, their heads covered with black plate etched with golden patterns. Their saddles were just as ornate, a recurve bow and a spear strapped to each.

It was their riders that drew the eye however. Two women, obviously twins, quickly dismounted their respective mounts and moved in unison towards the general and his companion. Their skin was dark brown, but a distinctly different shade than any of those seen in the civilized realms, their faces slim and long, black hair tied into high ponytails that swayed gently as they walked. From the corners of their eyes to their ears stretched a tattooed strip, golden lines made to give that part of the skin a scaly look. They were tall and well built, and their faces young and beautiful.

They were dressed identically as well. Short, leather vests, reinforced with chainmail that ended right below their busts, over light brown, untied, short-sleeved shirts. Their shoulders were covered with lynx hides, and from behind their right shoulders poked out a handle of a sabre. The spotted hides also hung around their hips, flowing diagonally down, keeping the right thigh covered and the left one exposed. Their long, toned legs disappeared into tall, reinforced leather boots. Muscles played on the visible thigh and exposed abdomen as they walked towards the Katachurians. They moved with grace, and yet with the practiced step and surety of a warrior. They also moved as one, looking more like mirror images of each other than regular twins.

They stopped in front of Reinhardt and Ana, placing their hands over their hearts and offering the pair a shallow bow. “I am Véa.” Said the one on the right, her voice gentle and accented in a way neither of the Katachurians recognised.

“And I am Téa.” Said the other, her voice identical. “We are servants of our Immortal Emperor.”

“The Eternal Flame.” Her sister continued. “He had sent us, his shield.”

“His weapon.” Téa added. “His personal guardians.”

“And companions.” Véa said. “With eight hundred strong of his most elite riders.”

“Riders of the wind. Riders of sunshine.” The other replied. “In accordance with the ancient treaty.”

“Yes, the treaty of old.” Her sister nodded excitedly. “To help hold the fortress up north.”

“The white keep that was left underprepared.” Téa added. “In case the Darkness that’s brewing rears its ugly head.”

In the brief silence that followed, Reinhardt glanced at Ana, and seeing her seemingly unaffected by the twins, despite himself being rather stunned, he cleared his throat. “Well, we really appreciate the help.” He offered the women a smile and they reciprocated, smiling excitedly and, despite their height, still having to look up at him. “I am-”

“General Reinhardt Wilhelm. Of the Order of Crusaders.” Véa interjected before he could finish, her eyes glinting with awe.

“And Ana Amari.” Téa added quietly, glancing around for unwanted listeners, and finally getting a surprised reaction from the old woman. “Shrike.” She said normally, using Ana’s alias. “It is just as our Master said.”

“It is a great honor to meet such distinguished warriors.” The sisters said in unison before bowing more deeply.

“Why thank you.” Reinhardt grinned, before moving between the twins and wrapping his massive arms around their shoulders, receiving a happy flash of their teeth in return. “Come then, we may not have much here, but I’m sure you’re hungry from the journey. Join us for dinner. I’ll be honest, I do have some questions.”

“So do we.” The twins replied, smiling widely as they were lead into the keep.

### 

Not long after they were all sitting in one of the many dining rooms of the Watchpoint, in front of a modestly set table, enjoying some food. There was a brief silence as they all started to eat, and Ana was the first to speak. “So where are you girls from? I’ve been to the empire, and I don’t think I’ve seen anyone quite like you before.”

The women laughed and Véa replied. “We are from the far south, beyond the reaches of the Zan-Eth Empire.”

“We call our land Ked’jia. With its endless jungles and savannahs.” Téa continued. “It is much warmer than up here.” She grinned.

“Speaking of.” Reinhardt interjected. “Are you lasses sure you’re not cold? The wind from the north has a way of piercing through anything.”

The twins laughed in unison again. “Our blood runs hot, and it warms our bodies!” Véa replied with a wide grin.

“And the Allmother’s eye is shining its light upon us.” Téa added, pointing at the sun through the window. “It will protect us from the cold.”

“I see.” Reinhardt hummed, before taking a bite of his food. “So tell me, how did you end up in the service of the Zan-Eth emperor?”

“It is tradition in our tribe.” Véa explained. “Our mother served him with her sister.”

“And it was our turn when we finished our training.” Téa said, her eyes turning seemingly dreamy. “And it is just as glorious as we were told.”

“Yes, it is a great honor.” Véa nodded excitedly. “The Eternal Flame burns brightly, and his warmth is incredible.”

“He is wise and understanding.” Her sister continued after taking a bite of food. “Caring and merciful.”

“And so beautiful.” Véa sighed.

“The most beautiful.” Téa replied, resting her head on her sister’s shoulder.

Ana took a sip of her tea, glancing at Reinhardt who looked completely lost. She smiled at the sight before turning to the twins. “I have met your emperor once, and I would say that he is quite handsome.” She said in agreement.

The sisters shook their heads. “You have not truly seen him then.” Véa replied.

“Not like we have. He had revealed himself to us, first on the day on our bonding.” Téa added, her eyes turning dreamy again as she recalled that day.

“And a few times later, but far too few.” Véa continued, almost sadly.

“Yes, far too few.” Her sister nodded in agreement. “We wish we were with him now.”

“But he gave us a task and we will fulfill it.” Véa said with determination, causing her sister to snap out of her sadness.

“Yes, for his will is our command.” Téa nodded, a smile returning to her face. “And then we will see him again.”

“But enough about us!” Véa exclaimed, grinning and glancing between Reinhardt and Ana, both unsure what to say. “We wish to hear your tales.”

“Yes, we’ve waited the whole way here.” Téa nodded furiously in agreement. “Please, honor us with stories from your past.”

Reinhardt’s eyes widened, and a huge grin formed on his face, and Ana couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, knowing full well how much the old general loved telling tales of his exploits. “You’d better settle in then.” She chuckled turning to the twins. “Because this is going to take a while.”


	10. Rath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is here already, since I've pretty much had it written before posting the previous one.
> 
> Enjoy!

During the next part of the journey, Mercy and Fareeha, joined by Mei and Zarya, were riding next to the cage carts at the back of the cavalcade, keeping Tracer company and exchanging information, catching each other up. They were quickly joined by Emily as well, under the pretext of keeping an eye on the prisoners, but she quickly got on with the rest of the back, showering them with questions, but answering their carefully or not at all, unsure, as she said, how much about her homeland she was allowed to reveal. She also spent her time getting increasingly flustered by Lena’s unending string of compliments, the perky woman throwing one into the conversation whenever she had the chance.

“As Emperor Edhen’s niece…” Mercy started curiously, shooting a pointed glance at Tracer, after Emily blushed deeply following a rather forward remark by the scout, the woman growing bolder as days passed. “I would imagine you’d be quite accustomed to getting compliments.”

“I’ll admit, I had no shortage of admirers back in the Empire, less so during my training thankfully.” Emily sighed, looking down at the ground passing below her horse’s hooves. “But they all seemed… fake, you know? Like they only said all those things to use me for my position. Besides…” She shrugged, looking up at the priestess. “Uncle Ed always noticed that too and got rid of them rather quickly. Also, I’ve never gotten compliments from…” She paused, turning away again a blush returning to her face.

“Someone you’re attracted to?” Mei chirped in, wearing a knowing smile.

When Emily didn’t respond, her blush only deepening, Mercy and Mei exchanged a glance and a smile. The momentary silence was broken but a sharp, excited inhale from Tracer, her mouth flying wide open. Before she could say anything, however Emily’s salvation, in the shape of Captain Tirel arrived.

“Ladies.” The knight gave a quick nod to the group of women before her eyes focused on Emily and she bowed her head more deeply. “Duchess Emily. The Lord Commander wishes for your presence at his side. We are approaching the city.”

“Of course, Captain.” Emily responded, after clearing her throat and straightening in her saddle. “Ladies.” She bowed her head slightly towards her new friends, her face still tinted by a blush, before spurring her horse forward, her and Tirel riding towards the head of the column.

“Have you loves seen that?” Tracer said excitedly as soon as the two riders moved away. “She is totally into me.”

“Just don’t push your luck, Lena.” Fareeha replied with a smirk. “I doubt you want to get on Edhen’s bad side.”

“Please, love, I’m way too charming for that.” Lena replied, wagging her eyebrows.

### 

Zurich. The capital of Katachuria. The Western Kaleidoscope. Named so because of two facts. The city was a melting pot of people from all reaches of the kingdom, all bringing their styles there, in both clothing and architecture. Even influences from outside Katachuria were visible there, from elves of Avala, dwarves of Kärntorn and even the Zan-Eth, the results of long lasting alliances of these nations over the eons, although during the Raths’ reign they were slowly diminished to the point of non-existence. The other reason were the multi-colored crystal roofs of the oldest part of the city, including the massive palace, that lit up the sky at night with ever shifting patterns.

Tall, crimson walls surrounded most of the city, stretching even over the sea, where massive gates could be lifted to allow ships into the harbour. Their surfaces were incredibly smooth, and they were built with the combined efforts of all the races in the civilized realms, making them nigh indestructible. They had saved the city from ruin countless times before, surviving the onslaught of An-Ath’s armies, one Shadow Tide after another.

Outside the walls a sprawling suburban area formed over the centuries of peace, the richer, brick buildings hugging the wall turning into thatch roofed houses, and then into simple, wooden shacks further away from the center.

As Edhen’s entourage approached the city, its sounds started reaching the riders’ ears. A plethora of accented voices and callouts, mixed languages, music from a roadside tavern. With the sound came the stench of all sorts of refuse, vapours rising over the city in a noxious cloud, that even the fresh wind from the sea wasn’t able to disperse. 

All heads turned as they passed, people whispering about them or standing with their mouths agape, simply watching.

“Uncle…” Emily started, looking around with disbelief, moving her horse closer to Edhen’s. “Zurich is not very much like how it was portrayed in my books.”

“It will get more so when we pass into its walls, but I’m afraid it will remain different still.” The emperor sighed, looking around at the pitiful shacks around them. “The city, much like the rest of the kingdom, has much declined under Raths’ rule.”

“Why isn’t there a second wall? What will happen to all of this people when the Enemy returns?” Emily asked, the misery she was witnessing around her sapping her from her usual cheer.

“They’ll either make it beyond the defences before the gates close, or they’ll be slaughtered out here. Otton cares only about himself, and those with power. These people’s lives are nothing to him.” Edhen replied sadly, reaching out to rest his hand on his niece’s shoulder. “I fear he will lead this kingdom to ruin, destroying millennia of sacrifices that kept it alive.”

“Can’t we do something, Uncle?” Emily asked. “Shouldn’t we help these people?”

“You know I must refrain from interfering.” Edhen sighed, glancing around again. “As much as it saddens me, there are rules even I can’t break. But you understand now why more and more of our people call for a war with Katachuria. But a conflict like that would leave everyone weakened, and An-Ath had plenty of time to prepare his next invasion.”

Emily nodded sadly in understanding, and they continued in silence. As soon as they entered the city proper, it was as if they moved into a completely different environment. The streets were buzzing with conversations, well dressed people moving from one rich looking building to the next. Guardsmen lazily patrolled around, confident in checkpoints at the main gates to filter out the undesirables. Once again eyes turned towards the cavalcade, curiosity and awe filling the gazes.

Emily’s attention was drawn to something else however. Other than people, the streets were filled with weird, metal men, clearly servants by the way they followed others around carrying things, or cleaning the streets, windows, buildings. Their bodies resembled those of well-toned humans in build, their faces possessing two slits for eyes, altered geometry at the bottom that somewhat resembled a mouth, without an opening, and various numbers and patterns of blue, glowing dots on their foreheads. They walked with a slight creak of metal, their footsteps heavy.

“What are those things?” Emily whispered, leaning towards her uncle.

“Omnics, I believe they’re called. Service automatons. There is more of them than I imagined after reading the reports.” Edhen replied, concern clear in his voice as his eyes tracked to metallic servants. “They were supposed to be available to only the richest, but look at how many they are. What disturbs me most however, is that I have no idea how they work.”

Emily, who was looking at the omnics as well, turned to the emperor, wide-eyed. “What? You don’t? Maybe it’s just some advanced form of golemancy…”

Edhen shook his head. “That’s not possible. A golem is only able to perform one, simple task. And the magic required to sustain it is not negligible either. They are impossible to fabricate on such a scale.” He shook his head again, before running his hand through his beard and thinking for a few moments. “I have not thought about this before, but their presence feels… There is only one possibility I can think off and I really hope it’s not the case.”

“What is it, uncle?” Emily asked, looking at Edhen with concern.

The emperor spurred his horse to go faster. “I need to deal with Otton first. Then we can start investigating these omnics. And let me just say, that if my fears are confirmed.” He glanced up at the sky. “I’ll be rather angry that I wasn’t told.”

### 

They had arrived at the palace’s main door not long after. The massive building complex was constructed with red brick, with various gold, silver and ivory decorations, giving it a rich, opulent look. From the massive, dark wood door a short man emerged, dressed in a long, flowing robe. He was rather scrawny, his hair graying on the sides of his head, the only places it was left. And yet he had a malicious glint in his eye, that Edhen noticed immediately. The man bowed deeply, looking up at the emperor still on his horse, and past him at the Zan-Eth knight dismounting and getting their prisoners out of their cages. “I regret to inform you, Majesty,” He bowed again. “That the God King is very busy, and will be unable to see you. In return I can offer-”

“Tell Otton,” Edhen interrupted the man, glaring down at him with undisguised disgust. “That if he doesn’t want me to break this door down with a battering ram the next time I’m here, he will see me immediately.”

“Your Majesty, the God King-” The man seemed undeterred, and Edhen growled in annoyance, cutting him off.

“I have not come all this way to be denied by a child.” He said, getting off his horse. “It is his ancient duty to see me, and he will, whether he likes it or not.” He turned back to his men. “Captain Tirel, assemble my personal guard and as many knights as you need to escort prisoners. The rest of you stay here. You,” He gestured to Mercy, Pharah, Zarya and Mei. “Are coming with me. You too Emily.” With that he turned back towards the door, his glare meeting the old man that came to greet him, and noticing he was opening his mouth to argue, he silenced him with a wave of his hand. “Out of my way, slime.” He growled, before raising his hands, pointing his palms at the door and flicking his wrists to the side. The massive gate swung open with a creak of the hinges, startling everyone inside. Edhen strode in, his guards surrounding him and the rest following after. The guardsmen inside raised their weapons, backing away slowly, shaking in fear at the sight of the Zan-Eth knights, not seen in these parts for centuries, but legendary for their skill.

At the end of the long hallway, at a high, raised throne sat a young man. In a golden robe, and a royal, purple cloak, he was splayed out in his seat, leaned back and wearing a confident smirk. His fingers were covered in various ornate rings, and his head was adorned by a tall, golden crown, inlaid with precious gemstones. At the foot of his throne two beautiful women were lying, barely covered with strips of near see-through material over their breasts and hips. One had her arm wrapped around the kings legs, gently caressing it with her fingers, while the other leaned on the side of the throne as Otton slowly run his hand through her hair.

The man watche Edhen approach with a prideful smile, as his men slowly retreated until they joined up with his personal guard, standing unmoved at the bottom of the stairs leading up to his throne, their shields raised and weapons ready. When Edhen stopped finally, close to the throne, Otton raised slowly, clapping lazily as he did. “Quite a show you put on, oh glorious emperor from the south. Have you come her to bow down to the one, actual god of this world?” He raised his arms to the sides, still smirking as he looked down at Edhen.

The emperor scoffed mockingly. “You are no god, child. You’re little more than a worm, spewing blasphemy at the ground that supports him, claiming he is its master.” It was his turn to smirk as Otton flashed his teeth in anger. “I am here because I caught your soldiers in my lands, and I want an explanation.” He gestured forward, and his knights led his prisoners up, before taking off their restraints.

“I don’t need to explain myself to you.” Otton sneered, before gesturing to the caught scouts. “And these are failures, not soldiers. I take no responsibility for their pathetic actions.”

“Of course you don’t.” Edhen laughed mockingly. “It would be a first if you did. But, because you’re little more than a child, that clearly doesn’t understand the powers he trifles with, I’ll give you a warning.” He cherished the offended growl the king let out. “I am not afraid of war with you. Every one of my men is worth a hundred of yours, and while you have no information about my land, I have plenty about yours. You have no hope of defeating me, so withdraw your forces from my borders and put them to use up north.”

“You have no right to tell me what to do.” Otton growled. “Your armies will have no chance against me, because I am a god.” He smirked again, chuckling maliciously. “But I see your point. Why waste my time with war, when I can get what I want much, much quicker now that you so graciously gave me that chance. I challenge you to Morag-Var.”

In the brief silence that followed, Mercy leaned in to Fareeha and whispered. “What’s Morag-Var?”

When the knight shrugged, Emily, who had been standing nearby and overheard the conversation turned to the women and whispered as well. “An ancient duel, supposedly overseen by Morag himself. A test of pure skill where fighters may only use their natural abilities. Winner gets all the loser possesses.”

Before she could explain any more, the hall filled with Edhen’s laughter. “I see you’ve done a bit of research.” He said mockingly to the king. “Very clever. But if you really knew what you were doing you would have never challenged me. So I’ll use my right, and offer you an option of withdrawing the challenge.”

“I know all I need about you.” Otton responded, still smirking. “And I do not take that option. Tomorrow, at noon, at the main arena. I will destroy you and take your kingdom for myself.”

“As you wish.” Edhen smirked. “Tomorrow, the world will witness the end of the Rath dynasty.” He glanced at the prisoners. “Your scouts will remain under my care until then. I will not allow you to kill good soldiers on this last day of your life. Enjoy it, while it lasts.” Without waiting for a response, he turned on his heel and started marching out of the room, his entourage following him out, taking the prisoners with them.

“Do not be so sure.” Otton called after him. “It will be your dynasty that ends tomorrow, and your empire will get to bask in my glory.”

Hearing that Edhen laughed again, not stopping his movement. “This has gone better than I’ve expected.” He hummed happily to himself as he left the palace.

Fareeha and Mercy exchanged worried glances as they followed him out, and the priestess turned to Emily again. “So if Rath wins, he’ll just take over the Empire?”

“Theoretically.” The woman shrugged. “But he has no chance against my uncle.” She smiled. “If anything, you should be excited for a new era of prosperity when uncle Ed gets the crown of Katachuria.” She nodded excitedly, before blushing. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to… see to the prisoners.”


	11. Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is going faster than I expected. Don't get used to it, please.
> 
> Enjoy!

The tournament arena had been filled to the brim, people from all over the city arriving to witness the spectacle. Mercy, Fareeha, Zarya, Mei and Lena, invited by the Zan-Eth emperor joined his niece in the main loge with a good view of the smaller, dueling ring. They were now watching the two monarchs stand opposite each other, with Captain Tirel, as Trusted of the Challenged, standing between them with a scroll in her hand. As the sun hit its zenith, she gestured to signal the crowd, and a horn sounded causing the spectators to quickly quiet down.

The captain opened the scroll and cleared her throat. “We call onto Morag to witness the duel between Otton II of the Rath dynasty, sovereign ruler of the Kingdom of Katachuria, and Edhen-Ath, sovereign ruler of the Zan-Eth Empire. The challenge was put forth by Otton II of the Rath dynasty, and he refused the chance given to withdraw it. Therefore, to preserve his honor and soul, Edhen-Ath had taken the challenge and is witnessed by his Trusted at the time and place previously agreed.” She projected her voice well, carrying the message to all that arrived. “With Morag as their witness, they will face each other as opponents in a duel to the death. The winner takes all the loser possesses. The loser is forever disgraced, and his soul is taken from the Endless Cycle and used accordingly to Morag’s will, never to be propagated to any other newborn.” She looked to Otton and then to Edhen before reading again. “This will be a battle of pure skill and natural ability, where each participant takes a weapon of their choice into the ring. No enchanted weapons or armor is allowed. Neither is any outside help, nor non natural magic. Any attempts at cheating are tantamount to forfeiting the duel. Do the sides understand these terms.”

“I do.” Edhen replied after Tirel looked to him.

“Of course.” Otton rolled his eyes.

“In that case, you may go and prepare.” Tirel responded, and the two men turned on their heels and marched off in opposite directions. “Now, to ensure the change in ownership on both sides is upheld I will call on those who will be responsible.” She turned and looked at Edhen’s niece. “First the challenged side. Duchess Emily, please step forward.”

Emily stood up from her seat, taking her place at Tirel’s side, fidgeting nervously.

“As Edhen-Ath’s adopted niece, and the only living heir to his throne, this duty falls onto you. Do you accept?” Tirel asked seriously, looking the red haired woman straight in the eyes.

“I do.” Emily nodded with determination.

Tirel set the scroll down on a nearby small table and pulled out a quill from a special pack. She then passed the fiery red feather to the other woman. “You must sign your duty with your blood. If you refuse to carry it out, should your side lose, your fate will be bound to theirs and your life, honor and soul forfeit.”

Emily took the offered quill, stabbing its point into the tip of her finger. It absorbed some of her blood, and she hovered it over the parchment for a moment before pressing it down and writing her name. She then passed the quill back to the captain, and she threw it into the air, the feather bursting into flame and evaporating a moment later. Then Tirel nodded to Emily, and she returned to her place.

The captain then turned to a short, dark skinned woman, sitting on the other side of the loge. She was dressed quite modestly for Katachurian nobility, her deep blue dress decorated with silver patterns, and a simple silver brooch keeping her black hair tied into a neat bun. “Gabrielle Adawe, please step forward.” Tirel waited for a moment until the woman was next to her before speaking again. “Because Otton II of the Rath dynasty lacks an heir, you as Steward of Zurich would be one to serve the role of regent should your king die. So the duty of carrying out this duel’s result will fall onto you. Do you accept?”

“I do.” Adawe responded calmly, nodding slightly.

Tirel took out another red quill and passed it to the other woman. “You must sign your duty with your blood. If you refuse to carry it out, should your side lose, your fate will be bound to theirs and your life, honor and soul forfeit.”

The steward took the quill, drew her blood and signed her name with a steady hand, before passing the feather back to Tirel. The captain once again threw the quill into the air, and once again it got consumed by flame. Tirel then nodded to Adawe, prompting her to return to her seat, before she carefully rolled up the scroll. “The duel may now begin. Signal the contestants.” Another horn, in a different tone, sounded and all eyes turned towards the arena.

First to enter was Otton, strolling into the arena with a confident smirk, wearing a rich, white and gold robe, wielding an ornate longsword with a crowning big, white gem in the pommel. Cheers erupted from the rich sides of the stands, many nobles desperately using any occasion to get on the king’s good side. Otton had his blade lowered, stopping a few paces from the center of the arena and glancing up at the main loge before turning his eyes to his opponent.

Edhen entered in his usual black tunic with the crest of his empire embroidered on the front. He was unarmed at first, pausing by one of the soldiers guarding the entrance and after exchanging a few words with him, Edhen took his spear. He approached his opponent, striding lazily as if taking a refreshing walk and paused the same distance from the center of the arena, stabbing the spear into the ground next to him. The crowd was silent, as people didn’t really know what to think about the mysterious southern ruler.

Otton chuckled, looking at the emperor dismissively. “So, are you ready to face a god’s wrath and die?” He asked, looking around the arena and receiving more cheers in return.  
“A true god doesn’t need to brag as much, because everyone can feel their power just by being near them. You cover your weakness with bravado, and I am not afraid of you. You have no chance of defeating me.” Edhen replied calmly, keeping his eyes focused on his opponent.

“We’ll see about that.” Otton laughed, before twisting his sword in his hand. “Let’s get this over with, shall we?” He smirked, and not giving his opponent a chance to respond, lunged forward, raising his blade into a stab.

Edhen did not move in the slightest, his expression remaining calm, and his hands behind his back as he stood next to the spear. A moment later Otton’s blade connected, piercing through his heart with a sickening squelch, and emerging out the emperor’s back covered in crimson blood.

A gasp emanated from the crowd, and the next few seconds seemed to drag on for an eternity.

Fareeha glanced at her companions, seeing them all staring at the arena wide-eyed. Mercy, Mei and Lena covered their mouths in surprise, and Zarya had her fists clenched tightly. Emily’s mouth hung open slightly, and she was slowly shaking her head in disbelief. When Fareeha looked at Tirel however, she could see the usually stony expression on the captain’s face shift slightly into a barely noticeable smirk.

Otton’s smirk turned into a wide grin as he looked at his sword, burrowed down to the crossguard in his opponent’s chest. Before he could start laughing and celebrating however, the gem in the pommel of his weapon started glowing brighter and brighter, as well as emitting a high pitched noise. Soon the light grew blinding and the noise unbearable and he was forced to look away and let go of his sword to cover his ears. A moment later the entire crowd was covering their eyes and ears as the phenomenon only grew in strength, before suddenly an incredibly loud crack could be heard, accompanied by a flash of even more blinding light, stunning everyone in the arena.

As people started to blink away the flash and the ringing in their ears started to subside, they started hearing another noise. Namely laughter.

Edhen was laughing, looking down at Otton on his knees in front of him, the king still recovering as he was closest to the center. The emperor grabbed the grip of Rath’s sword and slowly started to pull it out, the gem in its pommel gone and the surrounding socket melted and twisted. As soon as the blade was free he tossed it aside, and as Otton managed to recover and was looking up at him with fear in his eyes, it was Edhen’s turn to smirk.

“You broke the rules of Morag-Var, child.” He lifted his arm, extending it in front of him, palm up. Small, barely visible at first, white shards started to fly up from the ground around them, hovering over his palm and forming over time back into the gem from Otton’s weapon. “A soul gem, very pure and powerful.” Edhen said as the reassembly was complete. “Capable of holding a greater demon for a very long time, and a human for eternity.” He bent down, placing the gem in Otton’s palm and leaning in to whisper into his ear. “If you really did your research, you’d know that I’m neither of those.” He smirked again as the king’s eyes went wide. He straightened again, grabbing hold of the spear and pulling it from the ground. “Hoping to entrap my soul, how clever of you. A shame that even if you succeeded, you would still lose in Morag’s eyes. I have trained for years, so that my soul would never be contained in such a manner. You’ve gambled and you’ve lost.” He raised his voice again, addressing the whole, stunned crowd. Then with one quick move, he brought the shaft of the spear flat against the side of Otton’s head sending him to the ground with a pained cry. “No longer will this kingdom have to suffer under your reign. Your dynasty brought only suffering and decline, but your line ends today.” As Otton rose to his knees again, the emperor struck once more, this time using the sharp tip of the spear to cut through his opponent’s cheek.

“Please…” Otton whimpered, struggling to get up again, quaking in fear. “Have mercy.”

“Mercy?” Edhen asked, huffing in amusement, before turning to the crowd. “Witness the worm that spewed blasphemy against the ground that supported him, that birthed him, thinking itself better…” He twisted back to look at Otton. “Now beg for the ground to protect him…” He took a step closer. “When a bird came knocking at its door.” He pushed Otton back to the ground with the blunt tip of his spear. “No, Otton of the Raths, you have sealed your fate when you tried to cheat. When you challenged me to this duel. Your honor is no more. Your soul is void. And your life… is finished.” He spun the spear in his hands and run the former king through his heart, pinning him to the ground.

Otton jerked violently, struggling for air for a moment before his body fell limp and lifeless onto the arena.

Edhen let go off the spear and looked around the stands, before raising his arms to the side. “People of Katachuria. As the rules of the duel stated, all that was his,” he gestured to the corpse in front of him, “is now mine. That would include the right to the Katachurian crown… Had the Raths actually possess it.”

A murmur of gasped and whispers run through the crowd, surprised faces staring back at the emperor.

“The truth that his ancestors hid so meticulously, is that the first Rath took over the crown in a coup, murdering the rightful king. We Zan-Eth have never acknowledged the Raths as rightful rulers of Katachuria, and so I will not claim the crown.” He spoke calmly, his voice easily carrying across the entire stands. “I know, however, that an heir to your kingdom lives. And so I will assume the role of a regent, working to undo some of the damage the Raths have done, and I promise I shall find that heir, and have them take their rightful place on your throne.”

There was a moment of silence as the message sunk into people’s minds. Then, starting from the poorest sections, people started to stand up to clap and cheer, hope for a better tomorrow finally returning to their hearts. And soon after the whole arena was thundering with cheers.

Edhen bowed his head to the people, before walking towards the stairs to the main loge. As soon as he entered, Emily crashed into him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. “By Ilá, uncle, you really scared me.”

Edhen returned the embrace, patting his niece’s back gently. “I’m sorry, Emily.” He responded, smiling gently. “But really, I was in no danger.”

“I know, I should have realized.” Emily sighed, pulling away slightly and looking up at the man. “I just panicked. You got stabbed through the heart, uncle!” She turned her eyes towards the wound.

“Speaking off.” Mercy said, having approached the emperor as well. “Are you sure you’re alright, Majesty?” She asked, also eyeing the spot with concern.

“Of course.” Edhen chuckled, moving his hand to his chest, he spread the hole in his tunic to reveal almost no sign of the wound underneath, only slight bloodstains on the surrounding skin. “See, healed already, now I only need to…” He paused, placing his palm over the spot and closing his eyes briefly, a soft white light shining from under his hand. When he pulled it away, the tear in his clothes was mended. “There, good as new.”

“Whoa.” Lena exclaimed, looking at the emperor curiously. “That was pretty cool.”

“Thank you, Lena Oxton.” Edhen smiled, nodding in acknowledgement. “You and your unit are officially free now. As I’m going to be quite busy, could you please show my niece around the city?” He winked at the scout, gently pushing, now furiously blushing, Emily towards her.

“It would be my pleasure, uh, Majesty?” Lena answered, tilting her head as she thought which title to use.

“Thank you. Captain Tirel. Steward Adawe.” He gestured for the women to approach before turning back towards the rest. “Please excuse me Ladies, I seem to have another kingdom to run.” He said with a gentle smile before leaving the loge with Tirel and Adawe.


	12. Market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is here, took a bit longer this time! I hope I'll manage to get another one out within the week!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Lord Commander, there is one more person left.” Tirel said, entering the spacious room in the palace that Edhen took up as his temporary office.

“Only one?” The emperor asked, looking up from the documents in front of him, one of his eyebrows raised. “Didn’t you say there was a dozen more last time?”

“They have all left after the last one was dragged off to the dungeons again. Only a single woman remains.” The captain explained, standing at attention.

Edhen hummed in amusement. “It would appear they’ve finally understood that deceiving me is not an easy task. Bring her in. If she stayed, she is either braver than most, or actually knows things.”

“As you command.” Tirel replied, saluting by hitting her chest over her heart with her fist and bowing her head, before turning and leaving the room. A moment later she returned, leading another woman in.

She was tall and beautiful, her skin pale and long, white hair flowing down the sides of her young face. A pair of intensively blue eyes glancing uncertainly back at the emperor. The woman was dressed scantily, only a few pieces of slightly translucent fabric barely covering her, indicating she had likely been a member of the former king’s harem.  
Edhen raised his eyebrow, examining her curiously before beckoning her towards him and indicating the chair on the other side of his desk for her to sit on. She moved with expected grace, lowering her eyes to the floor, unsure if she was allowed to look directly at the emperor. Edhen stroked his beard as she sat down, watching her for a few moments before nodding to Tirel. The captain saluted and left the room.

Edhen leaned back in his chair, smiling gently at his visitor. “I’ll be honest, you are not someone I would expect to see here. That’s probably for the best, seeing as all of those who appeared like they would know anything, only tried to deceive me, or get in my good graces.” He sighed, getting an uncertain glance from the woman. “But I do not sense any ill will in you, young lady, so why don’t you introduce yourself.”

“My name is Athena.” She said in a clear, crystal voice, looking up at the emperor. “And when I heard that you, Your Majesty, wanted someone who knew about the matters of the kingdom, I’ve decided to come.” Her demeanour shifted to one of calm, her fists tightening in determination.

This brought a satisfied smirk to Edhen’s lips. “And would you mind telling me, how did you come to know this information?”

“I… since I was sold to Otton,” Even though she tried to hide it, she said the name with clear disgust. “I’ve played my role of a clueless maiden, just how he liked them. I quickly became one of his… ‘favourites’, which meant I would accompany him almost everywhere. And as he didn’t see me as intelligent, he never bothered to send me away when discussing strategy or state of the kingdom with his advisors.” She took a deep breath and looked the emperor in the eyes. “I have learned how things are run. I know how they’ve been changing for the past few years. I know where to get information. I hoped to be able to trade that knowledge for when I had a chance to escape, but I’m hoping I won’t have to anymore.” She winced slightly, and looked at the emperor pointedly.

Edhen held her gaze for a few moments, still smirking, before turning his eyes towards the door. “Captain Tirel!” He called out and looked back at his guest, just in time to see her swallow nervously.

“Yes, Lord Commander?” Tirel asked, walking into the room.

“I’m making this woman my advisor on the matters of Katachuria, effective immediately. I want you to take care of the formalities, as well as spreading the word to others. But first, get Lady Athena some proper clothes. In fact, afterwards I want you to clothe and release all the other harem girls. All must be given an escort to wherever they wish to return to, or a room in the palace if they wish to stay. All will also be given a thousand gold coins as compensation, coming from our coffers, not Katachurian.” He spoke calmly, his smirk turning into a genuine smile as he glanced back at Athena, now looking incredibly relieved and grateful.

“We may have to call for more coin from the capital, Lord Commander.” Tirel responded, standing at attention next to the other woman. “A thousand is a lot of money, and from what I saw to this point, Rath’s harem wasn’t exactly small.”

“Prioritize those that want to leave then, as those that stay will be cared for. If we didn’t bring enough, then have more sent to us.” Edhen responded, before shifting his gaze to Athena again. “Please go with the captain for now. And report to me after you’re finished. I want to get started with fixing Rath’s mess as soon as I can.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Athena said, standing up and bowing deeply.

“That’d be all.” Edhen replied to both of them, and after receiving another bow from Athena and a salute from Tirel, he leaned back in his chair as the two women left the room. As soon as the doors clothes he run his hand through his beard and hummed thoughtfully. “This many chosen is not a coincidence.” He said to himself, getting up and walking over to the window, looking out over the cityscape. His eyes turned to the north, and he stared at the horizon. “The question remains, when the flood begins…” A few moments later he winced, his gaze turning towards Zurich’s main market square. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply for a short while. Then, he suddenly turned on his heel, and strode towards his desk. “Guards!” He called, and a moment later the doors flew open and two of his knights, their swords drawn, ran into the room.

Edhen beckoned them closer, and they jogged towards his desk. “Have a carriage with an escort sent to here.” He said, indicating a point on one of the edges of the square, on one of the city maps Steward Adawe generously provided to him. “From there they will await my niece’s commands. Now go, and fast!” He commanded, and the two knights saluted briefly and bolted out of the room.

### 

Emily gasped when they entered the market, where the incredible variety of colors, styles and people present everywhere in the city seemed to be concentrated and magnified. She took in the sights greedily, unsure on what she should even focus on. Calls from various merchants advertising the superiority of their products drew her constantly shifted her attention, as she wanted to see the faces behind each exotic accent.

Lena was watching her with a wide smile, enjoying how Emily’s red hair swayed each time the woman turned her head to look at something. They have spent the past few hours walking through the city, and neither Emily’s energy nor sense of wonderment seemed to diminish. She chuckled as her companion changed the direction she was walking yet again, drawn by some new thing that caught her eye. The sound drew Emily’s attention and she raised one of her eyebrows questioningly. “You look like you’ve never been to a market, love.” Lena said, smiling gently.

Emily blushed slightly, giving her own smile in reply. “I’ve said it before, but everything in this city is just so… diverse! I mean just look at all of those different people!” She said, spinning around and almost bumping into one of the passers-by, barely managing to dodge him at the last moment. “It’s beautiful.” Her smiled waned a moment later however, as she looked past the people, in the direction of one of the city gates, towering over the buildings. “A shame about all those people who have to live outside the walls. I hope Uncle Ed, or your next ruler does something to help them. Their misery is not a sight I would see in Zan-Már.”

“I’m sure now that Raths are gone, it will happen. You mentioned Zan-Már? What’s that?” Lena asked, hoping to shift the conversation to more pleasant topics.

“Oh, right. It’s the capital of our empire. I hope you can visit some time! I’ll return the favour and show you around.” Emily’s smiled returned and she blushed slightly again.  
“That would be awesome!” Lena exclaimed, also blushing. She scratched her head and tilted it slightly, her spiky hair flopping to the side a bit. “Also, does everything in your empire has ‘Zan’ in the name?”

Emily laughed, shaking her head. “Not everything. But yes, quite a few things do. There is a reason for that though, it’s not like we just like the word.”

“What reason is that?” Lena asked curiously, smiling excitedly at her companion.

“Many names have a meaning, and ‘Zan’, well…” She pointed to the golden symbol on her chestplate. “It means ‘Dragon’ so, you know.”

“Ooooh.” Lena nodded rapidly. “That makes so much sense. So what does the ‘Már’ part mean?”

“It means ‘Home’, or ‘Nest’ which is more appropriate in this case.” Emily replied, smiling widely.

“So Zan-Már means Dragon Nest? That sounds pretty amazing, love. I hope I’ll get to visit at some point!” She paused for a moment, before going wide-eyed. “Does your name mean anything?”

Emily chuckled, shrugging. “I’m not sure. It’s not a Zan-Eth name anyway, since I’m actually from Katachuria. King’s Row to be specific.”

“Whaaat?!” Lena’s mouth flew open in surprise. “How come you ended up so far down south?”

Emily winced slightly, trying to cover it up with another shrug and a smile. “My family left the city shortly after I was born. Both my parents died in… an ambush on the road and I was saved by one of the Zan-Eth knight-errants, who took me to Uncle Ed.” She shrugged again, forcing a smile back onto her face. “Anyway, I do have a Zan-Eth name too, if you want to learn it.”

Lena shot her an apologetic look and, recognising the clue to change the subject, nodded smiling gently. “I’d love to.”

“It’s Cinta-Nárë, meaning Small Flame.” Emily replied, her smile turning back to being genuine. “Uncle Ed gave it to me after I asked him if I could have a Zan-Eth name when I was a child. Always thought it was awesome to have your name mean something.” She chuckled.

“It sounds beautiful. But honestly, so does Emily. Beautiful names for a beautiful woman.” Lena responded, giving the other woman a wink.

Emily blushed and looked away. She took a deep breath and decided to go for it. “Not nearly as beautiful as you.” She put all of her will into sounding confident, but it still came out shaky, causing her blush to turn a deeper shade of crimson.

She didn’t receive a response, which was unexpected from the bubbly woman, and a cold, unpleasant shiver run down her spine. One that she was sure wasn’t caused solely by the lack of reply. She turned her head back, noticing Tracer gone, and a few people around her looking startled, glancing between her and the spot her companion occupied a moment later.

Dread set into her heart as Emily looked around desperately. “Lena!” She called out, trying to look over the crowd in search of the scout’s pointy brown hair. “Lena!” She called louder, before glancing over to the few people that seemed to notice Tracer’s disappearance as well. Some shook her heads, some backed away in fear and Emily realised she would get no help from them. She started pushing through the crowd, unsure where to go but deciding to trust her instinct, like her uncle always taught her to.

After a few minutes of mindlessly searching in the market for any sign of Lena and calling out her name, Emily passed by one of the side alleys between the buildings on one of the edges of the market square. She paused when she felt the chill again and looked into the alley, focusing her senses on it. She couldn’t hear or see anything suspicious, but she felt a barely registrable magical presence. She took a step towards the entrance to the alley, and slowly reached out with her hand. As soon as her palm passed through the threshold she felt her skin tingle and noticed her hand getting blurrier and darker. Withdrawing it, she took a deep breath, considering for a moment whether she should go in or get some help from the palace first, but something told her she should hurry, and that she would find Lena behind the magical barrier. Clenching her hands into fists and taking another deep breath, her face twisted into an image of determination, she passed through the barrier and quickly disappeared into the alley.


	13. Bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to get it out within the week, like I promised!  
> Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos thus far!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Not nearly as beautiful as you.”

Those words made Lena’s heart flutter and her cheeks burn. A moment later she grinned widely, about to retort, when suddenly the image of Emily disappeared from before her eyes, replaced by pure darkness. She felt a deeply unpleasant pull on her body, her stomach turning in protest, before the side of her body shuddered from impact, her mind swimming in disorientation. She felt something clamp on her wrists, followed by the feeling of being drained of energy as she struggled for breath. Only a few moments later her brain started to finally register what was going on around her.

Her sight was blurred, but from the feeling on her body she realized she was laying on her side, on the ground. The area around her was dimly lit, which didn’t help matters. It took her another few moments to realize the noises around her were a conversation.

“What about the other one?” A gruff, hoarse voice asked from somewhere nearby.

“She won’t find us, the barrier I put up hides us well.” Another voice, this one distinctly posh and clear, responded.

“You sure? If she’s a mage she could sense its magic.” The first one said.

“She’d have to be way more powerful than I’ve sensed her to be. Besides, we’ve waited long enough. If we were to-” The posh one replied, interrupted by an impatient grunt coming from another person.

“Let’s stop pointlessly jabbering and get to the fun part then!” This voice was deep and booming, betraying the speaker’s dark excitement. Tracer heard heavy footsteps quickly approaching her, and a moment later she had her arms yanked above her head by whatever was binding her wrists, and she roughly lifted from the floor and slammed against some sort of brick wall.

She opened her eyes after the initial dizziness from the strike subsided, and was met with an ugly, scarred face of a man, grinning wickedly as he held her up. Lena sized him up, noticing how tall and burly he was, before wrinkling her nose.

“Would you look at that, the little bird is awake.” The man said, his grin only getting wider. “What’s wrong sweetcheeks? Uncomfortable?”

“No.” Lena replied weakly, noticing just how tapped of strength she felt. “You just stink.”

The man chuckled darkly and leaned in closer. “Well get a good sniff then, because it will be the last thing you smell.”

“Was that supposed to be intimidating?” The posh voice asked, and they both turned their heads towards him. He was a tall, pale skinned man, clearly an elf by the long pointy ears poking out of his long, fair hair, and the beautiful face. He had one of his eyebrows raised mockingly. “If anything you’ve finally admitted to your unbearable stench.”

“Listen here pretty boy-” The burly man started, pointing his free hand at the elf, before getting interrupted by the one with a gruff voice.

“Not again you two. Just focus on the job.” The man commanded. He was well built, his face covered in a thick, black beard and he stared back at Lena with cold ruthlessness in his eyes. “We don’t have all day.”

“Yeah.” Lena added, smiling weakly. “Wouldn’t want you loves to… do something about that sexual tension… between you… and forget about the job.” She had to pause to take breaths, exhaustion tickling the sides of her brain.

“You’ll change your tune, birdy, when I start to carve out this thing out of your chest.” The man holding her replied, reaching for a long knife and tapping its tip on the crystal shinning through Lena’s clothes.

“Good luck with that, love.” Tracer replied, trying to gather all her strength she could. “It won’t be easy.” With that she kicked off the wall right into the man’s crotch. As soon as she felt his grip weaken, and she started falling she used her power to blink away.

As soon as the world started to slow around her, she felt a sudden surge of pain and was thrown back into regular time, her mind spinning as she collapsed to the floor. Her stomach turned in protest and she barely managed to stop herself from throwing up. That effort turned out in vain when a heavy boot hit her right in the abdomen, and the contents of her stomach ended up on the floor.

“You bitch.” The burly man growled, wrapping his massive hand around Lena’s neck and lifting her back up. “I’ll make you pay for that. By making your death as slow and painful as I can.”

“We don’t have time for this.” The gruff voiced man growled.

“Fine. I’ll set myself a timer.” He pulled back his knife and sunk it deep into Lena’s gut, forcing a scream out of her throat. “Thirty minutes sounds perfect.”

Just as he was about to pull out his blade, a ball of flame slammed against the side of his face, forcing him to drop Lena and back away, screaming. Tracer slumped to the floor, clutching the wound and keeping the knife in, to stem even a bit of blood loss.

“Get away from her.” Tracer turned to see Emily, sword drawn and another ball of flame hovering over her left arm. She sent it in the direction of the elf, and the man barely managed to conjure a magical barrier to dissipate the blast. Emily glanced towards Lena, who struggled to keep her head up, and as she looked back towards the assailants, her eyes burned with fury. Literally. Orbs of fire filled her eye-sockets, the flame curling slightly at the edges, as she started to slowly float up from the ground. “I won’t let you hurt her any more.” She spoke, her voice turning more ethereal. Her ginger hair rose up, turning into a mane of fire. Her sword hit the ground with a clang, as her skin turned to fire, her black armor shifting to fit her body tighter, the dragon on her chest glowing with molten heat.

“What the fuck is that?” The gruff man yelled during Emily’s transformation, turning to the wizard.

“I… I don’t know.” The elf replied. “I didn’t sense anything like that about her! We should get out of here!”

“If we leave without the crystal, we’re as good as dead anyway.” The man replied, drawing his two swords. “Let’s just hope this thing can bleed.”

The wizard waved his staff around, throwing bolts of ice at Emily, and tearing pieces of the buildings and launching them at her. She either melted them with ease, beams of flame shooting out of her palms, or dodged them expertly. One such evasion brought her close to the gruff-voiced assailant, and he lunged at her. She dashed up into the air, out of his reach, and brought both beams down onto him, searing off his flesh as he cried in agony. She broke off the attack as a hail of magical missiles came piercing the air in her direction, and she swooped down, swatting them out of the air on the way, and projecting a flaming shield when she got close to the ground. She crashed into the elven wizard, pressing her hand against his face, her flaming skin leaving a burning mark, singing off his hair. She pressed her other hand to his chest and a piercing beam surged through his heart, leaving only a cauterized hole in its wake.

Just as she was getting up the burly man charged her, half his face burnt and his eyes fogged over with blind rage. He slammed into her, sending her into a nearby wall. Emily grunted in pain, before focusing and clenching her fists, and her body started glowing brighter, her flame getting more intense. The man tried to let go of her when the pain finally chewed through his fury, but she wrapped her arms around him, toppling him to the ground. Any attempt from him to throw her off only resulted in more burns, and a moment later he stopped moving, his melted face left in a grimace of pain, as life drained from his eyes.

Lena stared wide-eyed, or as wide-eyed as her strength allowed her, at the fight, one hand clutched over the stab wound and the other hanging uselessly, kept from helping her stem the blood-loss by the rigid manacles. She struggled to keep conscious, the tap on her strength only increased as her blood steadily left her body.

Emily stood up quickly, rushing over to where Tracer was slumped. With each step she turned more human, and when she knelt next to the scout, she was completely back to normal. Concern was clear in her eyes, and she swallowed thickly, quickly taking off her gloves and tossing them away. “You- you’re going to be fine.” She stuttered out, pressing her hand against the wound. The warmth of blood enveloped it, and the stench of burnt flesh hit her nostrils, and she turned to see her handiwork, what was left of the three assailants. She closed her eyes, letting out a shaky breath, her hands starting to tremble. “You’re going to be fine.” She whispered again, her voice breaking.

Lena blinked a few times, trying to keep the exhaustion away. “Thanks for the save, love.” She said weakly. “But are you sure you’re alright?”

Emily squeezed her eyes shut harder and shook her head, her entire body shaking. She swallowed again and forced her eyes open, trying to focus on applying pressure to the wound. “You shouldn’t- worry about me now.” She replied, not looking up at the woman, but unable to not glance back at the bodies he left burnt on the alley floor. The sight caused her to quickly swing her head the other way and shut her eyes again.

“Love, come on look at me.” Lena said gently, and Emily slowly faced her, opening her eyes that were filling with tears. “What’s wrong?”

“I-” Emily started, her breath hitching. “I’ve- never killed anyone before.” She whispered, her head about to turn back to look at the bodies, but Lena lifted her clean hand, letting go of the wound with the other, and pressed it against Emily’s cheek, preventing her from doing so. “I’ve been trained but- but it’s-”

“I know.” Lena hummed quietly, offering the woman a gentle smile. “Let’s just focus on getting out of here for now. And I know it’s hard, but try not to think about it too much, alright?” When Emily nodded in response and lowered her gaze, Lena lifted her hands slightly, presenting the shackles that bound her. “Can you get these off me? I may be able to recall to before the stab, since it wasn’t that long ago, but these things are keeping me from using my magic.”

“Of- course.” Emily replied, nodding and she let go of Lena’s wound to grip the manacles. As soon as she wrapped her hands around the rod between the two rings, she felt searing pain surge through her palms, as if touching molten metal. She screamed out in pain, letting go and falling back, looking at her shaking hands, now a black, scorched line running across them. Both hers and Lena’s panicked eyes met, but before either of them had a chance to respond, a sound of heavy, plated footsteps sounded from around the corner of the alley, that led to the market.

A moment later three Zan-Eth knights rounded the corner, their swords drawn, and they came to an abrupt halt as they noticed the scene in front of her. A moment later, the middle of the knights lifted his visor, quickly walking towards the two women. “Duchess Emily! Are you alright?”

“Sergeant Nandt?” Emily asked, shaking her head as she tried to focus on the knight. “What are you doing here?”

“Your uncle sent us here, to await your commands. We have a carriage just outside the alley, and when we heard a scream we came to check up on it.” He knelt beside Emily, inspecting the burns on her palms. “You need a healer, but I thank Ilá you’re safe.”

“My friend needs a healer.” Emily replied, looking to Lena who was struggling to keep conscious. “Please, sergeant, we need to get her help quickly.”

“Of course.” Nandt replied, turning to Lena briefly, before looking at one of the knights that accompanied him. “You, take our fastest horse and rush to the palace. Get a healer and notify the Lord Commander of our situation.” When the knight saluted and bolted off back down the alley, Nandt turned to the other one. “You, lead the Duchess to the carriage, I’ll carry this one.” He turned back to Emily and then to Tracer. “Don’t worry good Ladies, we’ll get you to safety.”

### 

Not long later, Emily was sitting in the carriage, her hands resting palms up on her knees, staring blankly at the seat opposite where Lena was lying, Sergeant Nandt working away at dressing her wound as Zurich’s streets quickly zoomed past the large window. The knight worked quickly, his hands stained with Tracer’s blood as he maneuvered around the knife, keeping the blade as steady as he could.

“This should give the healers more than enough time to put you back together, Lady Oxton.” Nandt said, wiping his hands on a clean piece of rag. “Let’s get you out of these bonds now.”

It took a moment for Emily to register what he said, and her eyes focused quickly, darting to the man. “Sergeant wait!” She exclaimed, standing up.

Nandt turned his head to her, startled, one of his hands wrapped around the rod between Lena’s wrists, the other paused in its work to undo the shackles. “Duchess?” He asked, concerned.

Emile stared wide-eyed at Nandt’s hands, glancing between them and Lena, noticing a similarly surprised expression on the woman’s face, visible even through her fatigue. The redhead blinked a few times, before slumping back to her chair. “N-nothing. Carry on.”

Nandt eyed her with concern for a few moments, before returning to undoing the shackles binding Tracer. As soon as he was finished, Lena let out a deep, long breath of relief, feeling as if a huge weight got lifted from her mind, and she lifted her arms to rub her face. “By Ilá’s light, thanks for that love.” She rasped tiredly. “I thought those things were going to drain life out of me.”

Nandt bowed his head. “My pleasure, Lady Oxton.” He replied, before looking over the shackles. “I’ll have to show these to the Lord Commander. I’ve never seen anything block magic in such a vicious way.”

“And they burnt her too.” Tracer said, letting her head drop to the side to look at the red headed woman. “Emily, how are you holding up?” She asked with unhidden concern. “Emily?” She added, when the woman didn’t react.

Emily blinked a few times to focus her eyes, and when they met Lena’s she put on a forced, shaky smile. “I’ll be fine.” She breathed. “We should be worried about you.”

“We’re reaching the palace now. I’m sure a healer is waiting there to take care of Lady Oxton and yourself, Duchess.” Nandt reported, offering the woman a reassuring smile.

Emily simply nodded, her stare growing distant again, as the carriage started slowing down. It stopped a moment later and both doors swung open. On one side stood Mercy, her staff at the ready and Fareeha at her side, and a pair of knights with a stretcher at the ready. On the other side was Edhen, sadness filling his eyes.

“Come, child.” He spoke soothingly, gently taking Emily’s hand, the palm up, and leading her out of the carriage. As soon as she set foot on the ground, she buried her head in Edhen’s chest, squeezing her eyes shut as the man wrapped his arms around her. She choked on a sob she tried to stop, and unable to hold it started crying. Edhen run his hand gently through her hair, and down the back of her head, humming calmingly. “Shhh, little one. You two are safe now.” He whispered softly, resting his cheek on his niece’s head and pulling her closer. He looked to where Lena was delicately moved to the stretcher, and rushed off into the palace, Mercy and Fareeha at her side. “Let’s get inside, hmm? Find a quiet place where we can talk and take care of your hands. How does that sound?”

Emily nodded, turning her head slightly to see Lena being taken away, the scout keeping her head up on the stretcher, looking in their direction. She waved to Emily when she noticed her watching, offering a gentle smile before disappearing inside the palace.

Edhen smiled when he noticed, that despite Emily’s state, that small action caused a smile to tug at her lips. He patted her back, and shifting one arm to be around her shoulders started leading her towards the palace. “How about we sit down near to where Lena will be staying, so you can see her when Mercy is finished patching her up?”

Emily nodded again, swallowing and taking a deep, shaky breath. “I’d- I’d like that.”

The emperor led his niece through the palace’s corridors, until they reached a door guarded by the two knights that carried Lena’s stretcher. “Make sure we’re not disturbed.” 

Edhen commanded them, guiding Emily to sit on a velvet settee by the wall opposite to the door. The two knights marched off after saluting, each in a different direction to keep the corridor empty.

Edhen knelt next to Emily, taking one of her hands into his own, gently placing the other onto her palm. She hissed in pain and the emperor gave her an apologetic smile. “Sorry about that. But the pain will be gone momentarily.” A golden shine glowed in between his hands, and Emily gasped, before breathing out in relief. When Edhen moved his hands to Emily’s other one, the burnt mark was completely gone, the skin mended. He repeated the spell with the other hand before letting go, and gently patting Emily’s knee and standing up. “There, good as new.” He said softly, sitting down next to his niece.

They sat in silence for a while, Emily having her eyes squeezed shut, and her hands in fists resting on her knees, and Edhen simply sitting beside her, giving her the time she needed. A moment later sobs started racking her body, and she leaned on her uncle’s shoulder, crying again. Edhen shifted slightly closer, his niece burying her face in his neck, and he wrapped his hands around her once more.

“I… I had to kill them, uncle.” Emily sobbed. “I lost control and I couldn’t stop myself. I… I… left them mangled… charred. But when I saw her… what they did… I couldn’t… And their screams...” She paused as more sobs shook her, and she pressed herself closer to the emperor, her tears soaking into his tunic.

“I know, little one. And I wish I could have protected you from experiencing that.” Edhen replied, running his hand over Emily’s hair soothingly. “But you did what you had to, what you were forced to do. You protected someone you care about, someone they tried to hurt. Your training saw you through the fight, and you emerged victorious, ensuring the safety of both you and Lena. It is something you should be proud of, just like I am proud of you.”

“But maybe I could’ve just… scared them off. Or incapacitate them.” Emily replied shaking her head. She was calmer now, Edhen’s protective embrace, and the steady beating of his heart slowly soothing her nerves. “I could have stayed in control and-.”

“Emily.” Edhen interrupted her, pulling away slightly and gently cupping her chin, guiding her to look at him. “I’ve told you many times during your training, that in battle there is no time for hesitation. Your life was at stake, and Lena’s life too, and you acted on instinct. I’m sure you gave them a chance to run, and if they didn’t, and they chose to attack you, they have sealed their fate.” He smiled sadly, running his thumb over Emily’s cheek, absorbing her tears. “I’m not going to say that dealing with this will be easy. It never is, and unfortunately, the nature of your powers makes it even more difficult. As you know, fire can be chaotic, destructive. It doesn’t bring a clean death, but one laced with suffering. It is something that even those who master it cannot change. But you also know that a flame can give you warmth, it can purify your food, forge you better tools. Scare off predators. Light up the darkness. All your life you’ve channeled your power into doing good, and that didn’t change today.” He paused, moving his hand to Emily’s shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly. “You’re strong, and you will get through this. I will always be there to help you, and…” He glance at the door opposite them. “I’m sure Lena will be glad to do so as well.”

Emily turned to look at the door, staring at it for a few moments before dropping her head. “What if she won’t? What if after she saw what I did, what I am, she will be scared of me, like you said some people would, uncle? What if she doesn’t want to see me ever again.”

Edhen smiled, shaking his head and letting out an amused huff. “Come now, that’s just gloom talk. Did she look like she was afraid of you when she waved at you while being taken for treatment?”

“Well no, but-”

“There is no but, little one. I think we both now Lena isn’t like that.” Edhen interrupted, placing a finger under Emily’s chin and tilting her head up to look back at him. “I sensed she wouldn’t accept you for who you are, I would have just scared her off, wouldn’t I?” He winked at her, patting her hand gently.

Emily smiled, before leaning back in to embrace the emperor. “Of course, uncle.” She whispered.

The door opposite them clicked and swung open, and Fareeha emerged, holding the door for Mercy. They both gave the emperor and his niece a surprised look, and Edhen beckoned them closer.

Emily pulled back from her uncle and turned to them. “How is she?” She asked, concern clear in her voice.

“She’ll be fine.” Mercy replied, offering her a reassuring smile. “There won’t even be a scar. But she lost a lot of blood, so she’ll need time to recover.” She glanced knowingly at Fareeha when Emily let out a deeply relieved sigh, before turning back to the duchess. “Thank you, Emily. From what Lena told us, if it wasn’t for you she wouldn’t be alive now.”  
“Indeed.” Fareeha added. “Lena is a good friend, thank you for saving her.”

“I uh…” Emily replied shyly, looking away and playing with her fingers. “I’m glad she’s going to be fine.” She paused for a moment before looking back up at the women. “When will I be able to see her?”

They both smiled, and Mercy glanced back at the door briefly. “She actually asked us to find you and ask if you would come and talk to her.”

“We were also required to say that she’d ‘Find you herself, but apparently, according to one overprotective healer, a little lost blood means you’re bound to a bed for Ilá only knows how long.” Fareeha added, trying to imitate the scout’s voice, and failing spectacularly.

Emily let out an amused huff at the attempt, before turning to Edhen. The man simply winked and gestured with his head towards the door, a warm smile on his face. Emily gave him a quick hug, before standing up and taking a deep breath. “I’ll go and see her now then, if that’s okay?”

“Of course.” Mercy replied, stepping out of the way. “Just make sure she gets the rest she needs.”

“I will.” Emily replied, nodding and walking past the two women to the door. She slowly opened in, and quietly disappeared behind it a moment later.

Mercy and Fareeha turned to Edhen, whose eyes were still focused on the door, and he looked deep in thought. “Lena told us you sent a carriage down for them, Sire. Like you knew.” Fareeha said, eyeing the man carefully.

The emperor blinked, shifting his gaze to the two women. “I know a lot of things, Fareeha Amari.”

“If you knew it would happen, why not prevent it? Lena and your niece could’ve died.” Mercy added, frowning.

“Why not indeed?” Edhen replied sadly, getting up. “I didn’t know it would happen, Mercy of Ellander. I sensed it as it happened. Still, I could’ve probably stepped in, and saved both Lena and Emily a lot of hurt.” He glanced between them, a pained glint in his eyes. “But there are rules that govern this world, rules you can, most unfortunately, only afford to bend so much.” He paused for a moment, before a smile returned to his face. “I’m glad to see Lena made it out, alright. I wish you Ladies a good day, but I must return to my duties now.” He bowed his head slightly and turned on his heel, before marching off down the corridor, not looking back at Mercy and Fareeha exchanging confused glances.


	14. Heritage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry it took so long, I have been rather stuck on this chapter, not to mention busy.
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy it.

Emily slowly shut the door, trying to not make too much noise in case Lena, despite her apparent protests that she’s fine, decided to take some rest. 

The room was spacious, as most in the massive palace, and clearly meant to be used to tend to those sick or wounded. The centerpiece was the wide, ornate bed, its head resting against the wall opposite the door, underneath a huge window. On its right stood an equally ornate chair, its seat covered in red velvet. Bookcases lined one of the walls, no doubt a way for the patients to entertain themselves over the long periods of recovery. A large, ornate bath occupied one of the corners, with a smaller washbasin standing next to it. Down from the ceiling, near to the bed hung a long, weaved string, ending with a handle - a way to notify a nearby servant to your needs.

As soon as Emily took a step towards the bed, the woman lying in it lifted her head, spiky, brown hair raising with it out of the white bedsheets. A smile brightened up her face, as Lena shifted her position to sit up more, wincing slightly at the pain in her abdomen, and gestured animatedly for Emily to come closer. “Hello there, love!” She exclaimed excitedly, although exhaustion clearly laced her voice. “Mercy and Pharah sure found you fast!”

Emily blushed at the warm welcome, and quickly made her way over to Tracer’s bedside. “I was just outside the room, talking with uncle Ed. So they didn’t have to look far.” She smiled, taking a seat in the chair as Lena gestured to it, and pulling it closer to the bed.

“Oh, that’s nice.” Tracer responded, blushing slightly at the implication that Emily cared enough to stay close, and check up on her immediately. “I wanted to-” She started, twisting to her side to have a better view of the woman, but was greeted with a sharp pain in her abdomen, causing her to pause and inhale sharply.

Before she could even think of trying to hide the fact, Emily was standing, leaning over her and guiding her back into her previous position. “Are you alright? Should I go get Mercy?” She asked, concern clear in her voice.

“No no, it’s fine, love.” Lena replied, blushing as she settled back in the bed. “She said there is no danger, but warned me that it still might hurt during sudden movements.” She looked up at the redhead and smiled. “It would help if all of my movements weren’t sudden.” She chuckled.

Emily smiled and shook her head, letting out an amused huff and sitting back down. “I’m sure it would. Also, I think you were trying to say something back there.”

“Oh right!” Lena perked up again, sitting up quickly, and once again immediately regretting it as pain shot through her stomach. She clenched her side, shaking her head for a few moments, laughing at her own stupidity, before turning to look at Emily again. “I need to stop doing that. Anyway, I was just hoping to talk to you, thank you for saving my skin. And check on how you’re holding up.”

Emily looked down, focusing on the edge of the bed as she toyed with her fingers. “You’ve thanked me already.” She glanced up briefly, giving Lena a lopsided smile, before turning her attention back to her hands, as she absentmindedly rubbed her thumb over where the burn mark used to be. “And I’m slightly better.” She sighed heavily, dropping her head and squeezing her eyes shut, tears threatening to fall again as images of the charred corpses flashed through her mind.

Lena didn’t say anything, instead scooting closer and reaching over, gently placing her hand over Emily’s, in a simple gesture of support. The other woman turned one of her hands, and took Lena’s in it, the scout immediately giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Uncle Ed always told me…” Emily started quietly, sniffling as she fought the tears. “That I should be at peace with what I am. That got a bit harder today.” She huffed in bitter amusement, before sighing again. “He said that my gift made me special, that being different wasn’t a bad thing.” She started toying with Lena’s fingers, eyes focused on their entwined hands. “But he also said that people might be afraid of me, and maybe there is good reason for that.”

“Listen, love.” Tracer said, before Emily could continue. “I’m sure your uncle, the smart guy he seems to be, also said that it’s because they won’t understand what you are?” She leaned forward, tilting her head to try and look at Emily’s face, her spiky hair flopping to the side. When the other woman nodded slowly after a few moments, Lena squeezed her hand gently. “Well, that’s just how people are, afraid of the unknown. But as soon as they had a chance to get to know you, they wouldn’t be scared anymore.” She leaned forward even more, twisting even further and ignoring the pain in her abdomen, as she tried to catch Emily’s downcast gaze with her own. “I mean, Ilá knows I have no idea what you might be, and I don’t know you very well either, love, but I’m not afraid of you.” Unable to comfortably twist any further, Lena quickly spun to the other side and lowered her head onto Emily’s armored thighs, finally able to lock their eyes together.

Emily looked down at the scout who was smiling up at her, and a small smile forced itself onto her face. “Are you… sure?” She asked carefully, slowly entangling her hand through Lena’s spiky hair.

“Of course I’m sure.” Lena winked at Emily, smiling widely. “If anything your power seems super amazing. First of,” she lifted her hand, starting to count on her fingers, “you look awesome. Second, I bet you’re never cold in winter, let me tell you love, if that’s the case then I really envy you. Third, you never need a torch in dark places.” She paused for a second, her brow furrowing in thought. “And I’m sure there is even more stuff you can do.”

Emily, whose smile had been steadily growing as Lena spoke, blinked a few times, before chuckling softly in amusement. “That’s really the best you could come up with? Not needing a torch and being warm?”

Traced folded her arms across her chest and huffed in mock offence. “Listen, love, I’m no expert at either thinking, or gorgeous flaming women so don’t judge me too harshly there.” She grinned as she noticed Emily blush fiercely and look away. “I bet you did something cool thanks to this power of yours though.”

“Well…” Emily cleared her throat, as her voice refused to cooperate. “I forged this armor.” She lifted up her arm, looking at how light played on her bracer, illuminating the runes embedded in the black plate.

“Really? How did you make it, I don’t know, adjust? Like when you turned.” Lena asked, sitting up and turning on her bed to look at the woman, curiosity burning in her eyes.

“Uncle Ed helped me with that. He put on powerful enchants so the armor changes between proper shapes, but that’s only part of what makes it possible.” Emily replied, excitement flashing through her face, happy for a chance to share her accomplishment. “It’s made of a special alloy I came up with, composed of dark steel, mithril and obsidian. It took me some time to get the ratios right, but the result is more than incredible.” She tapped one of her knuckles on the bracer. “This armor is light, extremely tough and, thanks to obsidian’s inherent magic, incredibly potent to enchanting. Plus it doesn’t clang around like regular plate.” She shook her body slightly to accentuate her point, the plates hitting together emitting only a quiet, low rumble.

Lena nodded excitedly. “Yeah, I was curious about that last part! So was anything else made out of this?” She asked, reaching out to run her hand over the smooth armor on Emily’s arm.

The woman shook her head. “Unfortunately, the alloy is not that easy to work it. This is where my power comes in, you see. When I was in Borgtårn, training to be an engineer under the dwarven masters, I learned of an ancient forge, long abandoned in the depths of the city, when magma levels rose and the heat became unmanageable. I’ve never been bothered by heat before, but I still had trouble staying there for long when I ventured down to investigate.” She nodded thoughtfully and smiled, looking up at Tracer. “It’s the only place, I know of, hot enough for my alloy to be created and shaped. Add to that the fact that mithril is rare, and obsidian not easy to work with, and you know…” She shrugged. “It gets impractical.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure out how to get around that, love.” Lena replied, smiling widely and gently taking Emily’s hand and squeezing it reassuringly. “Because this invention of yours sounds bloody amazing.” She said excitedly, grinning.

Emily blushed again, looking away briefly, before turning back towards Lena. “There is another neat thing about this armor, although that’s entirely Uncle Ed’s work.” She stood up, letting go of Lena’s hand and taking a step back. She then lifted her arms to the sides and closed her eyes her brow knitting, and her nose scrunching up a bit in concentration. The runes on her armor flashed brightly, and a moment later the plates started to peel off, leather straps holding them together unbuckling on their own.   
The pieces flew off her body, assembling into a neat pile on the floor behind her, revealing a short, white silk tunic with a golden dragon embroidered over the chest, and a pair of trousers from the same material, tucked into high, leather boots.

Emily lowered her arms, spinning once in place, before looking back at Lena and smiling, while making her way back to her chair. “Useful, huh?” She asked cheerfully, sitting down.  
Tracer was awed by the spectacle, but more so taken aback by how beautiful Emily looked. The white of her clothes melding nicely with the milky pale skin, while the flowing red hair contrasted nicely against it. She realized it was the first time she had seen the woman out of her armor, and got completely lost in the sight. Enjoying how the tailored clothes hugged her slender frame. How light played among the smooth fabric, as it followed Emily’s every move.

“Uhm, Lena?” Emily raised her eyebrow, leaning to the side slightly to try and catch the scout’s gaze. 

When she managed, Tracer’s face flushed a deep red, and she cleared her throat, settling back into the bed. “Right, sorry love. I got a bit… I mean wow. I didn’t think it was possible for you to look even more stunning.” She grinned when Emily’s cheeks heated again, and the woman looked away, smiling. “And it’s the second time today I’ve had such a revelation!”

Emily’s brow knitted in confusion, and she looked back at Tracer. “Second time?”

“Yeah, love. I mean when you turned into a fire woman before, you looked incredible.” She smirked, leaning in slightly and lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “I mean, I knew you were hot before, but didn’t realize just how much.”

Emily blinked a few times, her eyebrows raising and a smile tugging at her lips again. “Did you just-”

“Totally did.” Lena interrupted her, grinning widely.

“Is more of that something I have to look forward to?” Emily replied, letting out a happy chuckle.

“I’m not sure. Could’ve just been a ‘heat of the moment’ thing.” Lena said, enjoying another soft laugh it earned her. “Honestly, I’m surprised you’re not sick of hearing these kind of jokes at this point.”

Emily shrugged, smiling back at the scout. “The only people that know about my power, and are around me a lot are uncle Ed and captain Tirel. And neither of them ever made these kind of jokes. It’s kind of refreshing.”

“I’m glad you think so, love.” Tracer replied, grinning as she settled more comfortably into the bed. “So…” She started cautiously after a moment, her voice laced with nervousness. “You know I’m curious… I’ve been wondering…” She trailed off.

“You want to know what I am.” Emily replied after a brief pause.

“You don’t have to tell me.” Lena reassured her quickly, waving her hands defensively in front of her. “I-”

“Lena, it’s fine.” Emily stopped her, smiling. “I trust you.”

“Are you sure it’s fine, love?” Lena asked, hurriedly. “I really-”

“I’m sure.” Emily said, nodding. “It’s really not that big a deal. Well... that’s… a lie.” She sighed. “I’m what our people call Zan-Ath. Apparently there used to be a lot of us in the old days, although numbers dwindled quickly over millennia.”

“Zan-Ath?” Lena inquired, her mind searching for any mention of such name in her memory.

“Dragonborn. My mother was a dragon, and my father a human.” Emily replied. 

Tracer’s eyes went wide before they narrowed in thought. “How does that even work?” She asked, looking down at the bedsheets.

Emily shrugged. “A powerful enough dragon can shapeshift, so she just assumed a human form. Conceptions with this particular pairing are quite rare, much more so than when the genders are reversed. They probably didn’t expect it.”

“Wait, so are you saying that I could have met a dragon and didn’t realize it?” Lena’s eyes widened once again, and she looked back up at her companion.

The corners of Emily’s lips twitched slightly, as she shrugged. “Maybe. Although as far as I’m aware there aren’t that many dragons left. Even fewer are strong enough to change shape. So probably not.”

Tracer’s eyes widened even more, this time in more excitement than surprise. “Love, do you know any dragons? Like, personally?” She grinned.

“One or two.” Emily replied nonchalantly, leaning back in her chair.

“What?!” Lena exclaimed excitedly, sitting up quickly. A move that she regretted instantly. With a grunt of pain, she let herself fall back into the sheets.

“Are you alright?” Emily was on her feet, leaning over her in concern.

“Yeah.” Tracer replied, smiling up at her. “I really shouldn’t move.”

Emily shook her head, sitting back down and tentatively taking Lena’s hand into her own. “You shouldn’t. In fact, you really should be resting.” She gave the scout a guilty look.

“I’d rather spend time with you.” Lena replied, feeling her face heat up. She noticed a similar reaction in Emily. “Besides, how can I rest now that I know you know a dragon.”

“Or two.” Emily added, enjoying the wide grin it put on Tracer’s face. “Alright, I have a deal for you.”

“I’m listening.” Tracer said, putting on a serious face.

“I’ll stay, and tell you about one of my dragon friends, and in exchange you’ll lie there calmly and listen, and when I’m finished you’ll get some sleep.” Emily said, nodding thoughtfully.

“Hmmmmm.” Lena hummed, seemingly pondering the proposal. “I’ll agree if you throw in the story about your other dragon friend as well.”

Emily shook her head. “I don’t think so. That’s worth way too much. Best I can offer is some tales from the Empire.”

“Alright, I suppose I could go for that.” Tracer replied, nodding.

“It’s a deal, then?” Emily asked, extending her hand.

The scout broke character, a wide grin spreading once again across her face, as she hook the offered hand. “Sure thing, love.”


	15. Radiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but just had a lot of personal stuff pile up on me at once, and I just couldn't find the inspiration to write amongst all of that.
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy!

A few days later Lena, having fully recovered, was making her way through the palace for the audience with Edhen. The Zan-Eth emperor expressed a wish to meet with her once she was back on her feet, and from the tone Tirel relayed it in, there was no choice but to agree.

Not that she wouldn’t anyway as, despite being nervous about what the emperor could want, she was also morbidly curious. A trait that got her into trouble many times before, but also helped her in her scouting duties on countless occasions.

Not really paying attention, she turned a corner and almost run into Mercy, before Fareeha grabbed her on the shoulder and stopped her. Startled by the sudden movement she jumped back, looking up to see an apologetic smile on the knight’s face.

“Sorry Lena, it’s pretty much automatic at this point.” Fareeha said, clearing her throat.

“No worries, love.” Tracer replied, perking up and grinning at the pair. “Can’t let anything happen to our dear, beautiful Mercy, can you?” She only grinned wider, when Fareeha blushed slightly, nodding slowly. “Anyways, where are you loves off to?”

“We’re going for some dinner in town.” Mercy replied, glancing at the knight with a smirk. “Fareeha said she knows a good place to eat that I don’t know about.” She folded her arms across her chest. “I’d like to see that.”

“A place in Zurich so quaint and out of the way that Mercy doesn’t know about it?” Lena mused, a teasing smirk on her lips. “Sounds romantic.” Her smirk turned into one of satisfaction as Fareeha blushed. “So are you loves saying you’re going for a date?”

“I don’t know, are we?” Mercy added, joining in the teasing and turning to the knight.

Fareeha’s blush deepened, and she awkwardly rubbed her neck. She cleared her throat after a moment. “If you want to?” She asked, unsurely.

Lena’s and Mercy’s eyes went wide. They would sometimes tease Fareeha like that in the past, finding enjoyment in the way the normally collected, brave knight struggled to steer the conversation away.

Lena blinked a few times. She had finally realized, that ever since they arrived in Zurich, Fareeha had been much less vehement about not getting romantically involved with the healer. To the great happiness of both of them, she thought. 

She glanced to Mercy whose face was now a deep red, head moving slowly up and down. “Of… course.” The priestess said, her lips twisting into a wide smile.

“Have fun!” Lena exclaimed, using her powers to blink past them, the pair disappearing behind a corner.

She had a big smile on her face, as she absentmindedly strolled to the palace, stopping in front of the door to Edhen’s office. She knocked a few times, and frowned when she didn’t receive a response. She pressed her hand onto the door handle, peering into the room, to check if the emperor was inside. A quick scan of the room revealed that no one was in there.

Lena sighed, and was about to retreat out of the room when her eyes fell on the big desk, standing in the middle. It was covered with various papers and scrolls, but more importantly, what caught Lena’s eyes were the magic draining shackles, the same, or at least identical pair as those she had been caught in before.

Curiosity got the better of her, and she snuck into the room, closing the door behind her. A blink and she was next to the bed, glancing over the mess of papers flooding it. There were various reports and maps, some scrolls in a language she didn’t recognise. One such scroll had a intricate schematic of the shackles on it, and what she assumed were descriptions of their various pieces.

Lena frowned, cursing the fact she was unable to read them. She started to move the papers around, digging through them in hopes of finding something else.

In her search she accidentally brushed her finger past the shackles, and gasped as she immediately felt it going numb, even from such a brief contact, her head dizzy as she felt as if all the magic in her body jolted towards her arm. She steadied herself by leaning on the desk and taking a deep breath.

The breath caught in her throat as she heard footsteps thudding outside the door. She scanned the room quickly once again, silently cursing the fact that her curiosity possibly got her in trouble again. As she wondered what she would do, or how she’d explain her being there, a tall, large wardrobe grabbed her attention.

She could hide, and potentially spare herself the trouble altogether.

She blinked over, opening the wardrobe, and thankfully finding it mostly empty. A remnant of this room being a guest bedroom, no doubt. Lena quickly jumped in, closing herself inside just in time to hear the click of the door to the office.

“I was not avoiding you.” She heard Edhen, his footsteps thudding towards the desk. Lena shifted as quietly as she could, to lower her head to the small keyhole she could look out of.

Once again her breath caught in her throat, at the sight of who the emperor was talking to.

It was the most beautiful woman Lena had ever seen. Her skin had an ethereal hue to it, shining slightly with a golden light. Long, blonde hair flowed smoothly down past her shoulders. A delicate, white gown covered her slender frame.

She looked young, but the way she carried herself, the feeling she was giving off was definitely mature, motherly even. Lena had to force herself to stay silent and in place, fighting the urge to leap out of her hideout and run towards her. To apologize for misbehaving and beg for forgiveness.

The woman’s eyes were glowing, golden orbs that lacked pupils, and yet Lena somehow knew they were focused on the emperor. She realized that despite the man radiated his usual, commanding presence, it dimmed significantly in comparison to his visitor.

“You surrounded yourself with people.” The woman said, her voice melodic and clear, resonating like a perfectly attuned crystal. “Knowing that I would not come to visit you then.”

“Alright.” Edhen sighed, leaning on his desk. “I concede, I was avoiding you. Because I know what you’re going to say. We’ve had this conversation before.”

“You’ve interfered again.” The woman replied, her voice calm, but carrying a hint of disapproval. “You came here to kill the king, and you did.”

“I came here to stop a war, and I did.” Edhen responded, his voice calm as well. “It was Otton who issued the challenge, not me.”

“As you expected he would.” The woman said, pointedly.

“Yes.” Edhen nodded. “But he had to be removed. His dynasty had strangled Katachuria for too long.”

“Someone else could have done it.” The visitor replied, taking a step forward. “You know the rules, Lúmë.”

“And you know that I never agreed to them. I wasn’t there when they were set, besides they barely apply to me.” Edhen said, his voice firm and confident. “I have promised to keep to them as much as I can, but sometimes exceptions need to be made.”

“You can’t keep doing this, Lúmë.” The woman sighed. “I can’t-”

“Mother.” Edhen interrupted her, his voice taking a gentler tone. “I have always tried to stand by your decisions, even if they caused me an untold amount of suffering and grief. I have not left your side in all of my years. And I keep by the rules as often as it’s possible, even through personal harm. But sometimes, steps must be taken, and will have to be, as long as An-Ath walks this world.”

The woman lowered her head, her golden locks swaying by the sides of her face. “My children deserve to make their decisions alone.” She exhaled, before meeting Edhen’s eyes again. “This has to end, Lúmë.”

“And it will.” The emperor nodded. He studied the visitor’s face for a few moments. “You have pressed me less than usually.” His eyes narrowed. “I’m right about these Omnics, aren’t I?”

The woman held his gaze for a few long moments, before looking off to the side. “Yes.” She replied, her voice strained.

Edhen let out a long, tired sigh, lowering his head and rubbing his temples. “Why wasn’t I informed?” His voice carried an underlying irritation. “What do the others think of this?”

“None are pleased. Morag least of them.” The woman admitted, looking back up at the emperor.

“Finally something the old man and me agree on.” Edhen huffed, starting to pace around his office. He moved towards the window, moving out of Lena’s field of vision. He was silent for a long while, before speaking again. “He has gone too far this time, Mother.” He walked back up to the woman, striding with purpose. “The next Tide will be the last.”

“What of the Balance?” The woman asked, although her tone indicated the question came more out of habit than actual concern.

“It will be preserved. An-Ath is not needed for it anymore, and if anything he skews it with his darkness.” Edhen said, exhaling steadily. “But I don’t have to tell you that. You’ve noticed that already, haven’t you?”

The woman held his gaze for a few moments. “I have.” She conceded, letting out a drawn out sigh. “Fine. You have my blessing, Lúmë. I will not stop you this time.”

The emperor bowed his head respectfully. “Thank you, Mother. I promise, you won’t regret this decision.”

The woman smiled up at him, and reached out, gently cupping his cheek in a motherly gesture. “Just be careful, Lúmë. An-Ath had a millennium to gather his strength.”

Edhen smiled. “Have I ever not been careful, Mother?”

The woman returned the smile, her expression amused. “Too many times to count.”

The emperor took her hand into his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I promise I’ll be careful.”

The visitor nodded slowly, her smile waning slightly. “Good luck, Lúmë. I’ll try to watch over you.”

“I know.” Edhen replied, bowing his head.

The woman let go of the emperor’s hand and took a step back. She watched the man for a few moments, before a flash of brilliant light enveloped the room.

Lena had to shield her eyes, the intense radiance too much for her to handle. She heard Edhen sigh again, and when she looked back into the room, the woman was gone.

“You can come out now, Miss Oxton.” The emperor’s voice startled Lena, and she instinctively backed away from the keyhole, hitting her head on the back wall of the wardrobe with a dull thud.

She pushed open the doors, clumsily getting out as she rubbed the back of her head. “You knew I was in there?” She asked, surprise evident in her voice. Her face went pale when she suddenly realized what it meant. She was caught red-handed, spying on the Zan-Eth emperor, and all the possible forms of punishment flashed before her eyes.

“Of course I did.” Edhen replied, walking around his desk and sitting down in his chair. “And you’re lucky you are who you are, or She would have known as well.” He indicated to a free chair opposite.

Lena’s brow furrowed as she considered his words, as she made her way towards the offered seat. “And… who… am I?” She asked, flopping down onto the chair. She examined the emperor, finding no trace of anger neither on his face nor in his eyes, only the usual stoic calm. She wasn’t sure that was a good, or a bad sign.

“You are one of the Chosen, Lena Oxton. And gods had agreed, a long time ago, that they would ignore the Chosen of other gods.” The emperor replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tracer’s eyes went wide, as her mind worked overtime to process the new information. “Okay…” She said after a moment, adjusting her position in the chair. “So let me get this straight.” She looked up at the emperor. “This woman,” she gestured behind her, indicating the spot the visitor had been previously standing, “was a goddess?”

Edhen nodded. “Indeed. And not just any goddess. You’ve had the rare pleasure of witnessing the Allmother herself.”

Lena’s jaw flew open. “What. You’re telling me that was Ilá?” After receiving a confirming nod she turned back to look at the spot the goddess had occupied. After a few moments she turned back to the emperor. “You called her mother.”

Edhen chuckled. “She is the mother of all living things, Miss Oxton. So I don’t think it should be that surprising.”

Tracer stared at him for a few long moments before nodding dumbly. “Okay. Okay. Okay.” She steadied herself with deep breaths. “Lets just put the fact that I’ve seen Ilá in the flesh aside for now, because that’s a bit much for me to handle right now, especially with all the other stuff.”

Edhen held back a chuckle, limiting himself to an amused smile. “As you wish.”

“Okay. So what’s this about this ‘Chosen’ thing? What does that mean?” Lena asked, desperately trying to focus her mind on one thing at a time.

“It means that a god has chosen you to carry out their will in the mortal world, and granted you their blessing and part of their power.” Edhen explained, his eyes not leaving her for a moment, gauging her reaction.

Tracer stared at him as she once again took a moment to process the information. “Do you know which god chose me?”

The man nodded. “The god of time.”

“Time?” Lena frowned as she tried to recall any information on such a deity. “There is a god of time?”

Edhen chuckled. “I’m not surprised you didn’t know. He’s one of the more reclusive, lesser known gods. He has never before taken a Chosen, and I doubt he wished to have one at all.”

Tracer’s frown deepened. “Why did he choose me then?”

“Fate. She played the both of you, binding you together. You see, the chronospheres were made out of his blood, when the god of time was captured by An-Ath millennia ago. Because you have one in your chest, the only remaining one in fact, you are now connected to him.” The emperor explained, in a calm, measured tone.

“That’s… a lot to take in. Why hasn’t he… contacted me in some way? You know, to let me know I’m his Chosen. Or something?” Lena asked, rubbing her temples as a growing headache threatened to split her skull.

“It’s extremely rare for gods to contact their Chosen. Many never even find out what they are. But I’m sure he will reveal himself to you.” Edhen responded, an enigmatic smile forming on his face. “In due time, of course.”

“Of course.” Lena huffed, unsure what else to say. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts and feelings, and she felt the need to share this new information with someone. Someone who would help her sort through it. Deal with it.

“In any case.” Edhen’s words threw Tracer out of her musings, and she looked up at him. “Your eavesdropping venture aside, I’ve summoned you here for a reason.” Lena’s cheeks heated in shame at the mention of her spying. “And that reason, is my dear niece.”

Lena’s heart skipped a beat, eyes going wide and face turning pale. The big reveal of her nature suddenly forgotten, as her mind flashed with images of Emily, and their unavoidable separation now that she had upset the Immortal Emperor. Even though she was a natural optimist, somehow she couldn’t help but assume the worst when it came to the fiery woman, and the thought of losing her, despite their relationship being quite fresh, sent a deep pang of pain into her heart.

“You two have become quite close, and I imagine this will only continue.” Edhen continued, watching Lena carefully. “As such, I find myself in quite the predicament.”

“How so?” Tracer managed, her throat tightening.

“I fear a war is coming, Miss Oxton. And you are not one to sit around, idling while others fight. I imagine you’ll want to be out there, fighting for your kingdom. Isn’t that right?” The emperor asked, his voice not betraying any of his intentions.

Tracer merely nodded, not trusting her voice. It was true, that if Katachuria was attacked, Lena would do everything in her power to help, otherwise she would feel like she’s wasting her gift.

Edhen hummed in agreement. “Ordinarily I would send Emily back to the Capital, to safety. But somehow, I feel she wouldn’t want to go.” He gave Lena a pointed look. “I could order her, of course, and I trust she would comply with my wishes, it is, however, something I’d rather avoid.”

“Do you want me to go with her, then?” Lena asked, shyly.

“Would you?” Edhen replied with a question of his own. “Even if it meant abandoning all your friends to their fates?”

Tracer pondered his question for a few long, silent moments. “M- maybe. If it meant keeping Emily safe and… happy, I might just do it. I’d feel awful for leaving my other friends to fight alone, though.” She answered honestly.

The emperor nodded slowly. “I suspected as much. I have another solution, however. I will train you.”

“Train me?” Lena’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Indeed. You have a lot of potential, Miss Oxton, and you can become powerful beyond what most mortals can imagine. But for now your skills both with the blade, and with your gift are lacking. I will change that.” Edhen said, smiling.

“You mean you can teach me how to control my gift? How? No mage I’ve talked to knew where to even start!” Lena replied, her brow furrowing again.

“It is a magic that I’ve mastered some time ago.” The emperor replied simply. “Not to mention your training will be… a personal favour to your patron. We all stand to gain much from it.”

The thoughts of her ‘Chosen’ status flooded Lena’s mind again. “Right.” She nodded. “But what does it have to do with Emily?”

“My niece is trained. Very well trained. But she lacks experience in combat. I’ll feel better if I know she has someone to guard her.” Edhen said, locking eyes with Tracer and giving her a pointed look.

Lena couldn’t stop a relieved sigh from escaping her lips. So she wouldn’t be separated from Emily after all. In fact, the emperor seemed to approve and even encourage their relationship. She looked up to see the man smirk, as if he could read her thoughts. “I’d be honored, Sir.” She said, as confidently as she could manage.

“Good. We’ll start in two days, so you have some time to… process what you’ve learned today.” Edhen nodded. “You can go.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Lena replied, getting up from her chair and bowing respectfully.

“Oh, and Miss Oxton.” The emperor’s voice stopped her mid stride, as she was heading towards the door. She turned to meet his eyes. “I’d recommend against sharing anything you’ve witnessed and learned here today, except with people you really trust.” He said seriously. “You have been a target for An-Ath already, because of your chronosphere, and if he learns of your true nature, the attack you’ve been a victim off will be the least of your worries.”

“I understand, Sir.” Lena nodded. “I’ll be discreet.” After receiving an acknowledging nod, she turned back and exited the room.

Captain Tirel was standing outside, and she raised an eyebrow at the sight of the scout, but didn’t say anything. Instead, she allowed Lena to pass her, before entering the office.  
“Lord Commander, I bring news.” She said as soon as the door closed behind her. “We’ve found him. He is in the city, as you’ve suspected.”

“Excellent work, captain.” Edhen replied, getting up from his chair. “Assemble your team and bring him to me.”

The clang of the armor echoed around the office, as Tirel offered the Zan-Eth salute. “It will be done, My Lord.”


	16. Shade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so inordinately long, I've just been incredibly busy lately and not in an environment that really suited writing. I'm not sure how this chapter turned out, since it has been in the works for a long time, but I hope it's at least decent!
> 
> Please, enjoy!

Magister Zion watched the ritual with mild interest, as the hooded cultists chanted in rhythm around the bloody circle, in the middle of the spacious chamber, the movements of their shadows exaggerated by the flickering light of the torches.

The tunnels under Zurich were way below his status. Most were used by servants or guards to quickly traverse the city, avoiding the busy streets. Some, like this chamber, were part of the ancient necropolis, its walls musty and decaying, relics of a bygone age. Zion would ordinarily be inclined only to visit one part of the underground network, the depths under the palace, hiding untold secrets. But this was not an ordinary situation.

The new order shaping up in Katachuria didn’t suit him in the least. Since the Zan-Eth Emperor took over, the nobility’s hold on the city, and the kingdom, was drastically loosened. While the previous dynasty was very amiable towards them, and uncaring about the peasants, this new regent cared little for status. He saw straight through the lies and deceptions some tried to use either against him, or to secure a place by his side. At the same time, he skillfully maneuvered around any potential points of contention, and backed by the might and wealth of his Empire, positioned himself in an untouchable position.

Adding to that the fact he survived being stabbed through the heart, and the attempt to trap him in the soul gem, meant that assassination was not an option. Not that Zion would like to see any assassin try to get past the Zan-Eth knights, known for their skill even in Katachuria, despite the Raths’ best efforts.

Even though the Zan-Eth Emperor so ‘graciously’ promised to find an actual heir to the Katachurian throne, for Zion it only meant more trouble. Even if the slim chance that a descendant of the rightful rulers of Katachuria was alive were to come true, the heir would no doubt be unskilled. Possibly young and naive. While normally it would be something Zion would welcome, as he could turn them into a puppet, so easy to manipulate, he doubted that the Zan-Eth Emperor would allow that to happen.

The thought of the southerner looming over Katachuria, possibly manipulating the heir himself was what spurred Zion to action. Well placed coin got him to these cultists, their High Overseer ready to do anything he asked, in exchange for funding and looking the other way once Zion came to power. And so a deal was struck. Despite Zion finding the cultist’s methods rather distasteful and disgusting.

A powerful curse would be placed on the Emperor, one that would soon get him out of the picture, hopefully forcing the Zan-Eth to withdraw to their Empire. And once that happened, Zion would be a very happy man indeed.

The chanting reached its culmination, the High Overseer’s booming voice leading his followers. The bloody rune on the floor pulsing rapidly in rhythm with the words. Then, suddenly the High Overseer’s voice fell silent, cut off abruptly, only to be replaced with a gurgling sound. The other cultist stopped chanting as well, thrown out of their trance by the sudden change, the ring of blood dimming, becoming inert once again. Zion noticed the white fletching of an arrow, or a bolt, sticking out of the High Overseer’s neck, barely visible in the dim light.

A moment later, its whistle cutting through the silence, another bolt struck one of the other cultists.

Coming from one of the side tunnels, bright light flooded the room, blinding everyone inside. As Zion covered his eyes, stumbling backwards in disorientation, he heard heavy, plated footsteps echo through the tunnel and into the chamber.

He heard a few dull thuds nearby, before finally managing to open his eyes. A few of the cultists lay knocked down on the floor, a small group of people in black plate armor, its golden inlays glimmering in the light, moved from person to person, hitting the disoriented cultists over the head with their plated gloves.

Few managed to recover, drawing their daggers and lunging at their assailants, only to be cut down without much effort, the sickening squelch of blades cutting through flesh filling the room.

Zion has never seen this much blood before, never seen people’s limbs get cut off in front of him, never seen lifeless corpses hit the floor with a dull thud and a wet splash as they landed in pools of their own blood. And when the smell of blood and death reached his nostrils he turned away from the battle and threw up.

The sound of his retching masked the approach of one of the assailants, and he suddenly felt himself get grabbed by the collar and lifted from the ground, his feet dragging along the floor as he was moved towards the center of the room.

“Captain.” His captor said, his voice laced with a thick accent, similar to those native to the Free City of Numbani and its outskirts. “I found another one. Seems like a noble.” He reported, before dropping Zion to the ground in front of him, the man nearly throwing up again as he landed near a pool of blood.

Another one of the plated assailants stood in front of him, and as Zion looked up, they removed their helmet. A single blue eye stared back at him, the other marred with a white cloud of blindness. A deep scar marked the weathered face. A familiar face.

“I know him.” Captain Tirel, the Zan-Eth Emperor’s right hand, responded, glancing briefly up at the knight behind the kneeling man. “He’s one of the magisters.”

“Whoever he might be,” came another voice, his accent indicating being born in Katachuria’s northern province of Hanamura, “by colluding with these cultists he earned himself a lifetime in the dungeons. Thank Ilá we have passed through here, or who knows what they would have accomplished here.”

The captain nodded. “I’m sure we'll know soon enough. Since this incident is not part of the mission, we will tie the survivors up and leave them here. Wick,” she turned to someone out of Zion’s view, “send your raven back out, notify someone to collect them.”

“You can’t just leave me here, treat me like this.” Zion spoke up, trying to sound as intimidating as he could, although the effect was greatly diminished by his paled face, shaking hands and the fact that he struggled to get to his feet. “I am a noble, and I demand to be shown proper respect.”

Tirel looked at him for a few moments, before looking past him. “Caesar.” She said, nodding.

Before Zion could react in any way, he felt a heavy blow to the back of his head, and everything went black.

### 

A steady, gentle scratch of a quill gliding over parchment was the only sound that filled Edhen’s office. The man’s attention was focused on his work, his hand moving leisurely, with practiced ease and without any rush, as he signed report after report,wrote letters and orders.

His only companion was a raven, its feathers black as the night, perched on the windowsill. The bird seemed to watch the Emperor work, its eyes following the movement of the quill as it slid from side to side in fluid motion.

The silence was suddenly broken by a flapping of wings, as a crow, roughly half the size of the raven, but just as black, flew in to perch beside the bigger corvid. The two birds exchanged a glance, the raven’s stare lingering a moment, before turning back to the man in the room. The crow focused its attention on him as well, readjusting its position slightly to get a better view.

Edhen continued to work for a while, until he had to dunk the quill in his inkwell. He set down the feather and leaned back, his eyes focusing on some point in front of him.

“Do you really think I don’t know you’re in here?” He asked into the empty room, before flicking his wrist.

The raven glanced at the crow again, and the smaller bird seemed agitated at the development, its head turning between Edhen and the point in front of him. It flapped its wings when a dull thud sounded, followed by a quiet groan.

The chair in front of Edhen’s desk shifted a little, its cushions dipping slightly under some invisible weight. A moment later a woman suddenly appeared on it.

She had a darker complexion, similar to ones from the south of Katachuria. Her hair was dark brown at the top, flowing down the right side of her head, transitioning in color through deep into light purple. The rest of her hair was shaved close, runes etched into it, forming complex patterns. A pair of runic bands was stuck to the left side of her head, running from her forehead toward the back of it, arching downwards slightly, clearly a part of a more complex design invisible from this angle. The runes that covered those pieces of silver were pulsing lazily with dim, purple light.

She wore an ostentatious tunic, its blacks and grays contrasted by ever present purples and violets, and trousers in similar style. Her hands were covered by black leather gloves, with long, sharp, metal fingernails, dyed, unsurprisingly, to a vibrant purple.

Purple eyes stared back at Edhen, a confident smirk twisting the woman’s purple lips. One didn’t have to be terribly observant or smart to figure out her favourite color. A color usually reserved for royalty in Katachuria and one that would draw the eye of any onlooker. Certainly an odd choice for someone of her profession. 

The intruder leaned back, adjusting her position slightly to sit more comfortably in the chair. “You could have just asked me to take a seat, you know. No need to get pushy.” She said coyly, her voice tinted with an accent.

Edhen hummed in amusement. “Similarly, you could have just knocked, instead of coming in uninvited.”

“You do have a point.” The woman responded, relaxing slightly.

“I must say, I’m impressed. Not just anyone can slip past my guards.” The Emperor said, nodding in acknowledgment. 

“I am not just anyone.” The intruder replied, confidence clear in her voice.

“Clearly. Sombra, isn’t it?” Not waiting for a reply, Edhen stood up, and started making his way to a nearby cabinet. “Would you care for some wine? It’s a great vintage.”

“Sure.” Somra replied, her eyes not leaving the Emperor for a moment. “I’d be a fool to turn down good wine.”

Edhen grabbed two wine glasses and an intricate, dark green bottle. As he set the glasses on his desk, the cork popped on its own, and he poured each of them a serving of the deep crimson liquid. He corked the bottle as he sat down, placing it within reach, and took up his glass. “I do hope you’ll enjoy the taste.”

Sombra picked up her own glass, and took a sip. The wine had quite an exotic taste, not one that she was used to. Still, she couldn’t deny it was quite delicious. She hummed in appreciation, as she leaned back in her chair. “It’s delectable, thank you.” She watched the Emperor for a moment, as he took a sip of the wine as well. “I must say, I am somewhat surprised. I’ve heard you are a powerful sorcerer, and most of them take every opportunity to flaunt their power. I expected the wine to float out of the cabinet and pour itself.”

Edhen smiled, humming in thought. “I do not need to prove my power. Although…” The wine glass slipped out of his hand, moving to hover above it, as his fingers moved slightly. “I can definitely see the appeal. There is something… enticing,” the glass flipped upside down as he said so, but no drop was spilled, “about using magic for such a simple, meaningless task.” His eyes shifted from the glass to Sombra. “It gives a certain feeling of control. Mastery over nature. Over the laws of this world.” The glass landed back in his hand, and he took another sip, humming appreciatively. “I, however, much prefer to find pleasures in the mundane. The weight of a glass in my hand. The twist of my wrist as I pour the wine. I believe it only adds to the experience of life.”

Sombra narrowed her eyes, studying him for a few moments. “You speak as if life was boring to you. I find that hard to believe.”

“Boring? No.” Edhen smiled, shaking his head slightly. “It used to be. Before I realized, that it was waiting for the excitement, for the unexpected, that created boredom.” He nodded to himself, taking another sip of his drink. “Amazing things happen rarely. Things I don’t expect, that surprise me, are even fewer. If they were the main source of my excitement, I would be bored indeed.” He took a glance around the room, as if taking it in for the first time. “Instead, I focus on the normality. The routine. The mundane. I find fascination in people’s daily lives. The minor things that make them happy. Or sad, for that matter. Things that, on a larger scale, have little to no meaning. Things that time will sweep off the face of this world, out of the living memory. And yet, in that moment, in the uniqueness of the now, to some they are the most important things.” His gaze grew distant for a moment, as he lost himself in thought, mechanically taking another sip of the wine.

“I’d hate to be rude,” Sombra started, focusing Edhen’s attention back on herself, “but isn’t this a bit… over dramatic? I mean, your position must grant you access to whatever you wish for. Couldn’t you just create excitement for yourself?” She shrugged. “You know, like most nobles do?”

The Emperor smiled in response. “I am not like most nobles. That much should be clear, if only by the fact that I’m allowing you to talk to me as if we were equals.” He said pointedly. “In any case, I have already experienced most this world has to offer. And so I was forced to find other ways to entertain myself.”

“Most this world has to offer, huh?” Sombra hummed, tapping her cheek curiously. “How old are you, exactly?”

Edhen let out an amused chuckle. “That’s a bit personal, don’t you think?” He took a sip of his wine, before setting his glass on the desk and moving to pour another. “Although I’m curious what you expected the answer to be.”

Sombra finished his glass as well, gesturing for the Emperor to refill hers as well. “Well, ordinarily I’d say somewhere in the late forties, early fifties. But that whole thing about running out of exciting stuff, and the fact that most of Zurich witnessed you surviving a stab through the heart, tells me that there is nothing ordinary about you.”

Edhen hummed in agreement. “I suppose that much is true.”

Sombra’s eyes didn’t leave him for a moment, as she thought for a few moments, tapping on the armrest with her gloved fingers. “So I guess, the next thing you’re going to tell me is that the ‘Immortal’ part of your title is not there without reason?”

The Emperor simply smirked before taking a slow sip from his glass. He watched the wine swirl for a moment, before looking back at woman. “Why are you here, Sombra?”

Sombra blinked a few times before frowning. “Did you just casually change the subject when I asked if you were actually immortal?”

Edhen shrugged, smiling. “I see no point in discussing that further. I can’t just answer all your questions during our first meeting now, can I?” He said, a smug smirk forming on his face.

The woman watched him for a moment, as he took another long sip from his glass. She wanted to argue, but something told her it would be pointless. Instead, she promised herself that she’d make sure there would be more opportunities for them to talk in the future. Downing her glass, she placed it back on the table and let out a resigned sigh. “Fine, be that way. As to your question, I’m here to offer you information.”

Edhen let out an amused huff, before finishing his glass as well and moving to pour them another. “I doubt you possess any knowledge I don’t already have.”

Sombra scowled, watching the man for a few long moments. “If you really know so much, then I’m sure you’re aware of the plot against you.” She said, her purple lips twisting into a smug smirk. “Headed by none other than-”

“Magister Zion. I got the report when you came in.” Edhen stated simply, cutting her off.

The woman caught a grumble before it escaped her throat. Her smirk waned slightly, but only for a moment. “Fortunate timing. In any case that was small news.” She said, confidently. “But I’m sure you’ll be interested to learn that the forces of darkness are on the march. They-”

“They will reach Gibraltar within a week, maybe sooner.” Edhen interrupted her again, his tone unchanged. “I know.”

Sombra didn’t manage to hide her surprise this time. It has taken a lot of work to get this information, and still she only managed to find out so soon only with luck. The north wasn’t a place where spies lived for long. She locked eyes with the Emperor, expecting to find satisfaction, but the man was simply looking at her expectantly. A thought appeared in her mind, that maybe this was some kind of test. That maybe he was more powerful than she even considered, and she played right into his hand. Still, there was no backing away now.

There was one more thing she could try. One last piece of information that was impossible to obtain. Available to her only because she was always watching, always listening, and always able to put one and two together. She regained a semblance of composure before speaking. “And do you know that the Omnics-”

“I am well aware what they are.” Came another interruption from the Emperor.

Sombra fell back into her seat. Defeated at her own game, and she had no clue how. She folded her arms across her chest and pouted. “Well, you are no fun.” She grumbled, scowling at the man across the desk. Still, there was something in this situation that sent a thrill down her spine. Perhaps a real challenge for her skill has finally presented itself.

It was Edhen’s turn to smirk. He leaned forward, setting his elbows on the desktop and folding his hands together in front of his face. “Oh I don’t think you really feel that way. In fact I believe you are enjoying yourself, more than you have in a while. All in all, you do love a mystery. Isn’t that right, Miss Colomar?”

Sombra’s eyes narrowed dangerously. This was impossible.

She had taken every precaution to hide her real name. Not even a Seer of Anima should be able to decipher it from her soul.

And yet this man knew it.

“Who are you?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she watched him carefully.

Edhen smirked, letting out a slow, amused chuckle. “You won’t find out that easily. I will, however, answer one other question for you. For now at least.”

“Alright.” Sombra said carefully, leaning back in her chair. She thought on her question for a short while, trying to find one the Emperor wouldn’t easily dismiss. “How come you know all those things, and yet my spies tell me next to nothing about you.” She tapped her gloved hand on her cheek, her gaze wandering slowly over to the window before focusing back on the man.

“It is, perhaps, because I have had an… agreement with your spies far longer than you had.” Edhen responded, his smile not waning for a moment. He extended his hand to the side, keeping it loosely level and the crow sitting on the window fluttered his wings, flying over to perch on it. The raven only tilted its head to the side and cawed, almost as if in amusement.

Sombra’s eyes went wide. She glanced between the black bird and Edhen a few times, unsure what to do. Finally she slumped against her chair in defeat. “I can’t even trust my own spies.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic.” Edhen exhaled in amusement, gesturing with his fingers for the bird to fly back to its previous perch. “The crows will always bring you truthful information. They will only conceal what I ask. And perhaps they won’t have to do that, if you agree to my offer.”

That piqued the woman’s interest, and she straightened up. She was always on the lookout for opportunities. And this could be a big one.

Not to mention, barely a mention of an offer from a man as mysterious as that, already had her brain ensnared.

“And what offer would that be?” She asked, keeping excitement out of her voice, leaving only her typical suspicion.

“Katachuria will have a new ruler soon. And since war is brewing, that ruler will need a competent spymaster.” Edhen said slowly, his eyes focused on the woman before him, gauging her reaction. “Someone from whom not even An-Ath can fully conceal his movements.”

“And what’s the guarantee that this new ruler will want me as their spymaster?” Sombra asked, starting to tap her cheek again as she thought.

“There is no such guarantee. All I can promise is that I will… put in a good word for you. If that doesn’t work out, I’m sure we can come to an agreement of some different sort.” The Emperor replied, before finishing his glass of wine and placing it back on the table.

“And what’s in it for me?” The woman asked, downing her almost forgotten glass as well.

“Do you really need to ask?” Edhen huffed in amusement. “Money, power, legitimacy. Information. And the ability to do something with it.” He noticed a slight shift in the woman’s posture and smirked triumphantly. “It’s what this was all about, wasn’t it.” He gestured around the room. “You have all of that information, and are unable to do much with it. You lack backing to make a real difference in the world. That’s why you came to me. You hoped I would take the information you give me, and do something with it.”

“And will you?” Sombra asked, shifting uncomfortably in her chair. She simultaneously hated being in this position, being read so easily, and yet fascinated by what this ‘agreement’ could possibly bring.

“Unfortunately, you chose a wrong person. My hands are…  _ mostly _ tied by certain rules I have to follow.” Edhen replied sadly. “I did however, take some steps to mitigate all of the ‘situations’ you’ve mentioned. Some of which I’m sure you’re either already aware of, or soon will be.” He absentmindedly run his finger along the edge of his glass, before looking back to Sombra. “In any case, Katachuria’s new ruler will not be bound by any such rules. And someone as skilled in gathering information as yourself would be of much use in the kingdom’s time of need.”

“Alright, that sounds… reasonable.” Sombra said finally, after deliberating on this proposal for a few moment. “There is one thing I don’t get, however.” She focused her eyes on Edhen’s. “These rules you speak of. I can’t imagine they would be something established within your empire, because, based on what you said, they would limit your ability to fight An-Ath. Something that the Zan-Eth are quite famous for doing rather effectively. Nor are they anything from Katachuria. That I know of at least.”

“Very clever.” Edhen interrupted her, smiling. “You are correct, these rules do not come from either of those realms. But I won’t yet tell you what exactly they are, so there is really no point in debating this further.” As Sombra opened her mouth to argue, the Emperor stood up suddenly. “Guard!” He called out towards the door.

It opened almost immediately, and one of the Zan-Eth knights entered briskly. His confident demeanor broke slightly at the sight of Sombra, his eyes widening and his hand moving towards the hilt of his blade. “Lord Commander?” He asked, glancing between the woman and Edhen, muscles tensing as he readied himself to pounce.

“Please find my guest a suitable room. Somewhere near to the messanger tower, preferably.” He turned to Sombra and smiled. “Think on what you’ve learned today. We will speak again, I’m sure.”

“Oh, you can count on that.” Sombra replied, raising from her chair as well, returning a confident smile. “There is no way I’m leaving here without way more answers.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything else.” Edhen chuckled, gesturing for the door and nodding to the guard. The knight offered the Zan-Eth salute in return, before guiding Sombra out of the room.

The woman turned at the door, taking one last glance at the Emperor. The raven from the window flew over, perching on his shoulder and turned its head to look at her. Edhen reached up to gently run his fingers through its feathers, and locked eyes with Sombra for a brief moment. Then, just as the Emperor smirked and winked to her, the door shut in front of her on its own.

“This way, my Lady.” The guard’s voice threw Sombra out of her thoughts, and she followed silently after the man, wondering what the future would bring.


	17. Heir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Terribly sorry this took such an inexcusably long time to put out. The lack of inspiration, various rewrites and general lack of time (and I will also admit a degree of laziness) all compacted together on that.
> 
> Hopefully you guys will still enjoy it! I hope next chapters won't be so long, but as usual, I can't promise anything.
> 
> Enjoy!

Fareeha was coming back from the armory, walking through the corridors of the Zurich palace. Upon rounding one of the corners she spotted Lena shuffling lazily in her direction.

The scout’s clothes were torn in places, dirtied with blood and dust, even though she didn’t seem to be injured. Still, the sight unsettled Fareeha, and she jogged closer to Tracer.

“Lena, are you alright?” She asked, concern clear in her voice. She reached out to check Lena for wounds, but just like she thought before, there weren’t any.

“Yeah, I’m fine, love.” Tracer replied cheerily, giggling briefly. “No need to go all Mercy on me.”

Fareeha couldn’t help but smile slightly at that. “What happened to you? You look awful.”

“I’ve just finished a training session with the Emperor.” Lena replied, heaving an exhausted sigh. “Let me tell you, love, never before in my life had I got such a workout.”

Fareeha nodded thoughtfully. “I can imagine.”

Lena shrugged. “Yeah, well. I feel like I learned a thing or two so it wasn’t so bad. Got all of my wounds healed and everything.” She giggled inspecting her arms, and checking a tear in her shirt. “Soon I’ll be able to kick his ass instead.”

Fareeha couldn’t help but smile at that. Just as she opened her mouth to speak another voice caught their attention.

“Excuse me, Lady Amari, Lady Oxton.” Sergeant Nandt, one of the Zan-Eth knights, was approaching them. “The Lord Commander asks that you meet him in the throne room as soon as you’re able.”

Lena looked down at herself briefly. “Sure thing, love. I’ll just go and change.” She pointed behind her before blinking away, quickly disappearing out of sight.

“I’ll head there now.” Fareeha bowed her head in acknowledgement.

“Thank you, Lady Amari. Do you know where I could find Priestess Mercy? Her presence has also been requested.” Nandt replied.

Fareeha hummed in thought. She was curious what the Zan-Eth emperor had planned. “If that’s the case I’ll find her and bring her to meet with the Emperor.”

“I appreciate it, Lady Amari.” Nandt said, offering her the Zan-Eth salute. “I’ll let you be on your way.”

When Fareeha and Mercy entered the throne room, they headed straight for the small group already there. Tracer was chatting away with Emily, excitedly discussing the details of her training session. Beside them were Mei and Zarya, chatting with Athena.

“Interesting.” Mercy muttered, scanning over the assembled people. “I wonder what we’re here for.”

“Indeed.” Fareeha hummed in agreement.

They barely managed to get to the group and exchange greetings before Edhen entered into the hall through one of the side doors.

Next to him walked a tall, well-built man. He wore a long, tattered coat, its once vibrant blue greatly faded. The leather garment was reinforced with armor plates over the shoulders and along the arms. A weathered chest piece, its steel marked with scars both deep and shallow, long, black trousers coated with a layer of dust, and heavy, reinforced boots completed the look.

His hair was gray, near white even, and his face chiseled by time and blade alike. Aged, wrinkled skin, faded and worn down by the experiences of his past was marked with cut scars. One stretching from forehead to cheek, across the bridge of his nose, barely missing the right eye. The other cutting through the mouth down to his chin.

Despite the old, seasoned look there was not a hint of weakness in the way he carried himself. Each step was a practiced gait of a soldier, each confident and measured. And even in the presence of the Zan-Eth emperor, there was an aura of authority about him.

Mercy felt like she knew him. She was certain of it. And when the two men came closer, it finally clicked.

“Jack.” She said, paling suddenly. Her voice barely above a whisper. Yet, it was loud enough to apparently catch the attention of everyone in the room. Fareeha’s eyes widened in surprise and sudden realization as she looked between the priestess and the new arrival.

“You know each other?” Mei asked, her curiosity only strengthened by seeing the reactions of Fareeha and Mercy.

“Yes. We do.” Jack spoke for the first time, his voice deep and gravelly, tone tinged with regret.

“You’re supposed to be dead.” Mercy said flatly, and her voice, in contrast to the usual, seemed to convey no emotions.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when the Emperor joined into the conversation. “But he is not, and that’s good for all of us.”

“How so?” Fareeha asked, turning her attention to the Zan-Eth ruler.

“A good question.” Jack added, earning himself surprised looks from the others. Except from Edhen.

The Emperor smiled instead. “That’s because-”

“Lord Commander.” Tirel called out as she entered the room with a pair of Zan-Eth knights and a man dressed like a Katachurian noble in tow. They approached quickly and Tirel bowed slightly as they reached the Emperor. “My apologies for the interruption, but Magister Zion demanded to speak with you.” She took a step to the side, revealing the offending man.

“Demanded?” Edhen asked, a tinge of irritation to his voice.

“Yes.” Zion spoke, his voice dripping with arrogance. “As I _AM_ a noble, it is my right to demand an audience with the Katachurian ruler…” He paused, looking Edhen up and down briefly. “Whoever they may be.”

“What is it that you want?” Edhen said, lacing the words with a warning. A warning that Zion seemed to completely disregard.

“What do I want? What do I want?!” The Magister asked incredulously. “I am nobility! I refuse to be treated like a common criminal. I am innocent and I demand a trial! And I refuse to answer to some foreigner with no rights to the throne. Not to mention one that surrounds himself with…” He looked through the rest of the group. “Rabble.”

A beat of silence fell across the hall. Mei opened her mouth to speak, but a sharp gesture from the Emperor silenced her.

“Allow me to enlighten you, Magister Zion.” Edhen said, each word measured, each spoken in a tone that demanded attention. “I am not one to be pushed around by the likes of you. Nobles that think themselves superior only because of their bloodline, while not bringing anything useful to the kingdom.” Every word he spoke made their underlying anger more and more obvious. But it was not the explosive kind of anger. It was the cold, calm but ruthless anger that could send shivers down the spines of the bravest. “I consider myself a benevolent ruler, but there are some things I will not tolerate. And blatant lies, misplaced feelings of superiority and the resulting disrespect are among them.” He took a step closer to the man. “I wanted to leave dealing with you to Katachuria’s new king, but if you wish for a trial so badly, _Magister_ , you shall have it. Hereby, because your crimes were aimed at the person of the Zan-Eth Emperor, I, the regent of Katachuria, as a gesture of good will between our two nations, give custody over you to the Zan-Eth Empire. And I, as the Immortal Emperor of the Zan-Eth, with all the power given to me by the people and Gods alike sentence you to death.”

Zion, who up to this point was too paralyzed by fear, finally managed to open his mouth to protest. But Edhen simply snapped his fingers, and a flash of fire encompassed the Magister, dissipating a moment later. This left the man a statue of ash, the look of terror still etched into his features.

In the ensuing silence, a gust of wind flew into the hall, breaking the ashen statue into small particles. They slowly glided through the air for a moment, before incinerating themselves, leaving no trace the former Magister even existed.

The Emperor’s sigh broke the silence. “Captain Tirel, please ensure we’re not disturbed any more.” He commanded, before turning and walking towards one of the doors leading out of the hall. “The rest of you, come with me. The time for talk is over. I’ll show you why I’ve gathered you here.”

The gathered people exchanged glances. Jack looked briefly to where Zion was standing a moment before, shrugged and followed the Emperor. Tirel and the two knights left in the opposite direction. Emily stared for a longer moment, before adopting a determined expression, turning and following her uncle.

“It is scary seeing the Zan-Eth Emperor upset.” Mei said quietly.

“Especially when you realize he can incinerate a man on a whim, with a snap of his fingers.” Fareeha added darkly. “Just because he seemed to struck a nerve.” Mercy nodded in agreement, her features clouded with worry.

Surprisingly, Lena shrugged. “Frankly, Zion was a real asshole. And I don’t mean only here, but in general. Many nobles used to get away with horrible stuff under Rath. He got what he deserved.” She shrugged again, turning to follow Edhen. “Now come on, loves, let’s see what this is all about.”

“The little one is right.” Zarya said, moving after Lena. “Your kingdom is weak because of people like the Magister. His quick death was a mercy.”

“Zion was vile, arrogant. He was a traitor to Katachuria.” Athena said suddenly, the certainty in her voice grabbing the attention of the remaining three women. “He should die a thousand times over for the ways he hurt our people.” She turned to address Mercy specifically. “Do not pity him. Do not feel he was not given a chance. For even in his final hours he would not show humility.” She pushed past the women to follow after the group. “Innocent, he claimed he was. Innocent.” She scoffed.

“As much as I hate to admit it, seeing how fast and harsh this _trial_ was…” Fareeha said. “Something in my gut tells me justice was done.”

“Let’s deliberate on this later.” Mei interjected, gesturing for them to follow as she moved after Athena. “For now, I’m curious to see what else we’ll find out today.”

Mercy and Fareeha exchanged a glance and a nod, and left with Mei.

The group descended into the tunnels below the palace, quickly turning from the well kept parts, to ones coated with dust and forgotten. The air was stale and unpleasant to breathe. Heavy doors barred entrance to countless rooms they moved past. Smaller servant tunnels crossed with main corridors, all creating a complex maze that many could easily get lost in. Despite that, Edhen walked with a steady stride of someone who knew exactly where they were going, a golden orb of magical energy floating above him, flooding the corridors with light.

They walked for a good while, the corridors twisting and turning, descending deeper into the earth. A tense silence hung in the air, as everyone tried to make sense of their surroundings.

“What’s this?” Emily said suddenly, stopping in the middle of the corridor and kneeling down. The rest of the group paused as well, gathering around her. “This is some sort of metal.” She said, running her fingers over an unusual, small clump sticking out of the ornate floor tile. “It looks like it melted through the tile.”

“Woah, check this out.” Lena added, blinking over to one of the door frames and picking up an object from the floor. It looked like blacksmithing pincers, but their tips were flattened unnaturally. “These look like they were melted too?”

“What could have caused this?” Fareeha asked, as Emily took the pincers from Lena to inspect them. She looked at Edhen and the man caught her gaze and smiled.

“We’re close.” He said, bringing everyone’s attention to himself. “Come, all will make sense soon.” With that, he turned and started back down the corridor.

“Of course.” Fareeha muttered under her breath, before glancing around the group. After a brief pause they all followed after the Emperor.

They found a couple more melted pincers, as well as more and more patches of melted metal on the floor. Suddenly Edhen stopped and turned his head to a door to his right. He pushed it open and entered the room, the rest following closely after.

As the light flooded the room it revealed it to be a spacious chamber, mostly empty, probably meant to be used as a storage space. Parts of the floor were cluttered by many pincers similar to those they found on the way, all in various stages of being melted. There were also many thick, heavy gloves lying about, some bearing easily visible scorch marks, some completely burnt through.

In the middle of the room was a pedestal that seemed out of place, as if it was moved here from a different part of the palace. It was highly ornate, covered in runic markings that glowed dimly in the magical light filling the chamber.

Atop it rested an object that drew the eye of every member of the group. A longsword, oddly without a speck of dust upon it, the polished surface of its bluish blade pulsing weakly with white light. At the center of the crossguard was a large, red diamond, shaped with a heart brilliant cut, that pulsed in the same rhythm. It was set in an ornately etched golden nest, inlaid with crimson runes. The arms of the crossguard were shaped to resemble spread owl wings. Black leather coated the grip. The pommel was formed by an arcing bend with a chevron stacked on top of it, with a hexagonally cut onyx in between them, looking somewhat like an eye. Three similarly cut gems floated above the tip of the pommel in a pyramid shape. A blue sapphire and a yellow topaz made up the bottom, and the green emerald formed the tip.

“Is that…?” Fareeha started, staring wide-eyed at the blade.

“Indeed.” Edhen replied, smiling, and walked behind the pillar gesturing to the sword. “Behold Ind’Hathol, the Pulse Blade.”

“How is this possible?” Surprisingly, it was Jack that spoke next. “That sword was lost. It fell into the Scar with the last king who bore it.”

“Yes, convenient that was for the Raths, was it not?” Edhen smirked.

“How so?” Mercy asked, shifting her attention to the Emperor.

“According to legend, only the rightful ruler of Katachuria can wield the blade.” Fareeha explained, moving closer to the pedestal to inspect the sword more thoroughly.

“Indeed. It will burn all those that would seek to usurp its power.” Edhen added, gesturing around him to the melted pincers and burnt gloves. “As you can see, it has taken considerable effort to move the blade here.”

“Why is it here?” Jack asked, piercing Edhen with an inquisitive gaze. “And how did you know where to find it?”

“Siegfrid Rath chose the place to have his predecessor assassinated with great care, knowing his inability to pick up Ind’Hathol would undermine him.” Edhen said, running his finger along the edge of the dusty pedestal. “But Ind’Hathol is no mere blade that would allow itself to be tossed away, and it sensed Rath’s deception.” He rubbed the dust between his fingers, smirking. “Imagine Siegfried’s surprise when he found the blade laying on his throne the morning after his coronation. He must have been furious.” He run his gaze across the group. “I would say I’m impressed they managed to drag it all the way down here...” He run his fingers over the edge the blade, and it easily cut deeply into the flesh, deep crimson blood dripping down its surface. As Edhen took his hand away, golden light engulfing his hand and healing it, his blood pooled inside the sword’s fuller, flowing down towards the crossguard and soaking into the metal. The heart crystal pulsed three times with crimson light before returning to its previous rhythm. “Were it not for a fact that such a magnificent weapon should not be wasting away in a dungeon for six centuries.”

A few moments of silence passed. Jack looked up from the pulsing blade to see Edhen staring right into his eyes. “Why have you brought us here?” He said, locking their gazes together. “Why are you showing us this?” He paused. “And what do you want with me?”

The Emperor smiled enigmatically. “The rest are here as the first witnesses of a dynasty’s return. You, although unknowingly, bear the name of the Morrison family, the last true rulers of these lands. Betrayed by their allies, but surviving in hiding. But no more.” He carefully grasped Ind’Hathol by the blade and lifted it off the pedestal, walking around to stand in front of Jack. He offered it to him grip first. “Take the Pulse Blade, the sword forever tied to the fate of Katachuria, and with it, take your rightful place at the Katachurian throne.”

Jack took a step back. As did the rest of the group, no one really sure how to react to this revelation. Lena, Fareeha and Mercy stared at the apparent heir with undisguised surprise. Emily, Mei and Zarya watched him with curiosity.

Athena, on the other hand, studied him very carefully, a focused expression twisting her features.

“You must be joking.” Jack said, taking another step back.

Edhen shook his head, his expression serious. “If you don’t believe me, try taking the blade. If it doesn’t harm you, you’d know it to be true.”

Jack’s eyes flicked between the Ind’Hathol and the Emperor. “Why doesn’t it harm you then?”

Edhen smiled. “I’ve created most of the enchantments coating the blade. I’ve helped forge it. I know how to handle it.”

“How is that possible?” Fareeha interjected. “The Pulse Blade is ancient. Almost as old as Katachuria itself.”

“The Emperor chuckled. “Indeed it is.” He stated simply. “As a demonstration, how about someone else tries to take the blade.” He gestured to Mercy with a slight nod. “We have a competent healer that I’m sure will be willing to help against any ill effects it may have.”

“I’ll do it.” Fareeha said, stepping forward. “I’ve always wished I could have seen this weapon. If I have a chance to touch it, I’m taking it.”

“By all means.” Edhen said, offering the sword to her.

Fareeha reached out slowly, tracing her fingers along the gems floating above the sword’s pommel. They were warm to the touch, moving slightly under the pressure of her touch. She skimmed over the pommel itself, and then across the leather coating the grip. She slowly wrapped her hand around the grip and squeezed.

The weapon briefly pulsed with a powerful intensity, and Fareeha let go with a pained scream. She bent forward, clutching her wrist as her hand shook, the palm now bearing a nasty scorch mark, the seared flesh still smoking.

Mercy was at her side in a second, already casting a healing spell, and one to soothe the pain.

“Well, I think this was a sufficient demonstration.” Edhen said, before turning back to Jack. “Take the blade, Jack Morrison. It is your duty.”

Jack stared at the Ind’Hathol for a few long whiles. The silence in the room broken only by Mercy’s concerned, hushed tone and Fareeha’s assurances that she was fine.

“I am no king.” The former captain said, looking up at the Emperor. “I’m just a soldier. There is no one in this world that could convince me to take up this responsibility, bar maybe the God of Unity himself. There must be people better suited for it than me.”

“A war is coming, and Katachuria will need a strong king. A warrior king. An experienced commander. You fit that role quite well.” Edhen said, before smirking. “But if it’s Bor’s word you need to convince you.” He turned to look at Athena. “Then we’re in luck.”

The woman looked around, disoriented. “Why are you looking at me, Sire?”

Edhen chuckled lightly, looking across the rest of the group before turning back to Athena. “It’s because Bor speaks through you, Lady Athena. You are his chosen in this time of trial. And his will is your will.” The woman was clearly surprised by his words, her mind desperately trying to process what he was saying. “Search your soul, and you know I speak the truth.”

Athena closed her eyes, and took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm her mind. The rest of the group stared at her intently, waiting. A moment passed. Then another. Athena’s breathing steadied.

The air in the chamber shifted, permeating with magic. Ind’Hathol started pulsing faster, still held outstretched towards Morrison in Edhen’s arms.

When Athena opened her eyes, they were glowing with intense blue light. She spread her arms and floated off the ground, now towering above the group. Her gaze focused on Jack.

“Jack Morrison. It is your task to reunite Katachuria under one banner. It is your lineage.” Her voice echoed magically across the chamber, as though it wasn’t one voice, but thousands. “Take up your blade. Take up your name. Take up your crown. Katachuria must be strong again. United again.”

She descended back to the floor, and as soon as her feet hit the tiles, her eyes went back to normal briefly, before rolling back into her head as she slipped from consciousness, her body going limp. Zarya barely managed to catch her before she hit the floor, and Mercy quickly moved to check on her.

When Morrison finally looked back to the Emperor, he noticed the man was studying him carefully. “You had this all planned, didn’t you?” He said with resignation.

Edhen hummed in response. “I like to ensure the highest probability of success, especially when it really matters.” He raised the Pulse Blade slightly. “Your people need you. It will not be an easy road. But it is a road Fate pushed you onto, and one that you must follow.”

“And if I don’t, you’ll incinerate me?” Jack asked, reaching slowly to wrap his fingers around Ind’Hathol’s grip.

Edhen let out an amused chuckle. “If it were that easy, we wouldn’t be having this conversation. But I trusted you’d do the right thing.”

Morrison’s hand hovered over the black leather grip. “Despite everything I assume you know about me?”

“Especially because of that.” Edhen smiled, before glancing down at the blade and then back to Jack. “Long live the king.”

A moment later, Morrison exhaled and gripped the sword.

Ind’Hathol started pulsing with incredible intensity, a sound of a heart-beat filling the chamber. Runes lit up all across the sword, from pommel to tip.

Edhen let go of the blade, taking a step back, as the pulses grew more and more intense. Jack inhaled sharply as a feeling of power surged through his body. He lifted the blade above his head.

The pulses stopped for a moment, before a massive flash of light flooded the chamber. When it dissipated, the blade returned to its steady pulse. A pulse that still seemed weaker than it should be, but considerably stronger than when they first entered found it.

“Ind’Hathol has accepted you, and your right to rule is undisputed.” Edhen said, breaking the silence. “Katachuria grows stronger today.” He took a step forward, resting his hand on Morrison’s arm. “And now you walk your true path.”

Jack looked down at the weapon in his hand, before meeting the Emperor’s gaze. His mind was now filled with determination, the connection he felt to the kingdom through the sword making it clear what needed to be done. “Then let us return to the surface, so my work can begin.”


End file.
